Temptation and Betrayal
by GemStoneLovely
Summary: Caroline is in London pursuing a career in musical theater when Klaus shows up and disrupts everything. She gets drawn into a plot to kill Klaus. First she will have to earn his trust, but will she be able to betray him? *Set after the show's ending, how I imagine it to end for the purpose of this fanfic. Rated M for dark themes and adult content*
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except plot and original characters such as Shelly. **

**CHAPTER 1 **

**CAROLINE'S POV:**

Two years after the whole Mystic Falls drama had ended well sort of ended, Caroline Forbes was in London, and she was bored. Originally she had come here to do musical theater, but apparently she needed formal training. No matter how hard she tried she kept hearing the same thing: 'you can't reach the high notes, this is musical theatre not country music.'

So now she was stuck taking vocal lessons. It wasn't that bad, but it was not quite what she had in mind either.

She had considered compelling her way into a part, but that seemed too unethical. Besides, she didn't want to compel herself a part and then suck in front of a live audience. This was something she wanted to get because she _deserved _it.

Maybe she could go into another type of music, but every time she thought about she quickly rejected the idea. Being immortal and all she found herself averse to anything that may lead to a large amount of media attention. She really did not wish to have her after-life or whatever it was called, captured on tape – unless she chose to. Privacy appeared to be the key for a non-dramatic life as a vampire. After all, video footage was what made Elena realize Stefan was a vampire. Otherwise who knows how long he could have kept up the human charade?

Years probably.

So in short, Caroline Forbes bored and as a result she was drinking. There was a small pub about a block from the apartment she was staying in that made the perfect hang-out. It was small, with just the right amount of people and uniquely British, in other words, the perfect place to get thrashed in.

'I'll have another rum and coke, thanks,' Caroline said to the older and quite funny bartender. 'On the house, of course,' she added maintaining eye contact. She kept up a steady diet of blood bags and so compulsion was not a problem for her – as it had at times been for Stefan.

'One rum and coke, on the house of course,' The bartender repeated with a glazed look.

_Thank God I am a vampire or else I would actually need money, _Caroline thought wryly. At least there were some perks to being undead. This wasn't exactly ethical either, but she didn't want to end up waitressing or something to pay the bills.

The bartender served up her drink and who should walk in the door just that minute other than the Original Hybrid himself, Klaus.

_Oh God, what he is doing in London?_ _Well what are you doing here? _A sarcastic part of her brain quipped.

Klaus scanned the room upon arrival and then exclaimed in an unconvincing display of surprise, 'Caroline, sweetheart, what a lovely surprise!'

'I was just leaving,' she replied with a fake smile.

'Don't be like that, darling!' Klaus was next to her in a flash. His hand shot out, stopping her from leaving her seat. 'One drink for old time's sake, what do you say?' He smiled the innocent smile of a little boy, but Caroline knew better.

'Why don't we cut to the chase, and you can tell me what you really want,' Caroline told him with ill-concealed disdain.

'Come now love, don't be like that,' Klaus appeared unfazed by her obvious dislike of him. 'Barkeep, scotch for the lady and for myself.'

'Why are you here?' Caroline repeated.

'Why are _you_ here?' Klaus countered.

'I asked you first.'

'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.' he smirked as their drinks were delivered.

'You did not just use a kindergartener bargaining trick,' she giggled in between sips. 'You're a thousand year old hybrid,' she kept laughing and judging by Klaus' expression he did not get the joke. 'I mean, that's a very mature approach,' Caroline pulled herself together with some effort and made an attempt at a somber expression.

'In all seriousness, I will tell you, if and only if, you tell me why you are in London, love,' Klaus smirked as he sipped at his drink. The contents of his glass swirled around as he made circles with the glass.

'Fine,' she downed what was left of her rum and coke to brace herself. At this point Caroline was not sure she could handle any more alcohol without going from sober to drunk with no in between. However, she quickly overcame her hesitance because if she had to deal with Klaus, she was _definitely _going to need _a lot_ to drink. 'I wanted to get away from Mystic Falls, and a career in musical theater seemed just the thing.'

'And how is this fabulous career of yours going?'

'Truthfully?' she bit her lip in hesitation, but decided on the truth. Whatever game Klaus was playing she doubted it involved laughing at her (and when had she ever cared what he thought?). 'It's not going very well.'

'And otherwise, how is life treating you?'

'I've answered enough questions. It's your turn. Why are you here?' She looked him square in the eye, prepared to wait for eternity to get an answer if she had to.

'To see you of course,' Klaus replied with what could only be described as a sexy smirk.

'Fine, don't answer.'

'I see you are going to need a bit of convincing, love.'

'Don't lie to me Klaus. I am too smart to believe you. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go home,' she downed her scotch in one go. 'Thanks for the drink,' Caroline tossed her head and walked out of the bar. Leaving Klaus to stare after her and not betraying in the slightest that she was a little drunk.

**KLAUS' POV:**

Klaus felt uncontrollable rage bubble up inside of him at the sight of the ever vexing Caroline walking away from him.

Right after she left his hybrids entered the pub. He had ordered them to stay outside until he was done with Caroline. Dammit, not until _she _was done with _him!_

Enraged he snapped the neck of the person nearest him. That soothed his rage, but it was far from enough. 'Block the exits and kill them all,' he growled the order at his hybrids.

The thought of the bloodshed to come brought a smile his face as he bared his fangs.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Once outside of the pub and far away from the lurking group (most likely hybrids) Caroline ran as fast as her vampire speed would allow. It still wasn't fast enough to calm her beating heart.

Klaus was here and he knew she was too.

She had thought she was safe, but she was the furthest thing from safe.

Caroline ran straight up to the fifth floor of the apartment building she was staying in. With panic beginning to set in she flung open the door to the apartment and slammed it shut behind her, turning the locks for good measure. A lock wouldn't stop Klaus (he needed an invitation, which he would _never _get), but it was a human habit and it was a little comforting.

Pressing herself against the door she tried unsuccessfully to calm herself. She hadn't betrayed even a tremor of fear in front of Klaus, but she was terrified. If Klaus was here something was going to happen and knowing the hybrid, bad things.

Maybe she wasn't wrong in thinking it was time to leave London. As the boredom had increased in strength she had toyed with the idea more than once.

'Hello?' she heard Shelly's footsteps cautiously approaching the hallway.

'It's just me.'

'I wasn't sure,' Shelly said with a shaky smile.

Shelly was a trust fund girl whose parents paid for everything she did, including this luxurious apartment in trendy Fulham. So Caroline had compelled her into giving her the spare room for free. This was also not exactly ethical, but Caroline was a little short on rent money seeing as her musical career hadn't taken off – yet! She was nothing if not optimistic! Living in Shelly's apartment also kept out other vampires. So it killed two birds with one stone. She even liked Shelly, in a weird way they were friends.

'It's late. Most people would be spooked by the door slamming,' Caroline tried to smile, but her face felt stiff.

'Is something the matter?' Shelly asked seeing her expression.

'I'm fine. I just ran into someone I really, really don't want to see,' Caroline replied evasively. Since she considered Shelly a friend because of this she tried to avoid compelling her as often as possible. Of course sometimes she was forced to and as a result Shelly knew nothing about vampires and she intended to keep things that way.

'Ex-boyfriend?' Shelly asked sympathetically.

'Something like that,' warmth crept into her face at the thought of the one kiss she had shared with Klaus. It was a long time ago, but the memory could still light a fire in her. A fire she did her very best to suppress.

It was also something she had carefully concealed from her friends and one of the many reasons she had decided to leave Mystic Falls.

Police cars went racing down the street, police sirens blaring and lights flashing. Both Caroline and Shelly jumped at the sound.

'It's a good thing you're back. It sounds serious,' With her vampire hearing Caroline could hear better than Shelly (ironically enough she didn't hear what Shelly just said) and it sounded as if they were heading in the direction of the pub.

Klaus.

Oh God, what had he done this time?

'I-III have to go,' Caroline stammered before racing past the police cars and quickly overtaking them.

She burst into the pub with no clear plan of action. All she knew was, if Klaus was hurting people she had to stop him – if she could. As soon as she was through the doors she knew she was too late. There was blood _everywhere_. The whole pub looked as if it had been repainted in a vivid color of crimson, but this was the real deal.

Oh God, the _smell! _For a moment she battled for control as the bloodlust threatened to take over. No, this is _wrong, _Caroline told herself firmly.

'Well, well we were just about to slip out the back. Care to join us, love?' Klaus was standing in the middle of the bloodshed and he was spattered in it. Her human side was repulsed, but her vampire side wanted him. He literally was death and destruction, a real vampire. Some animal instinct deep within threatened to take over, but she repressed it. The same way she fought back the bloodlust.

'Klaus, you can't massacre people!' she screeched storming up to him, letting her human side take over.

'Oh, yes I can,' he grinned savagely. 'But it is however, time to leave, compelling the entire London police force sounds like dull work.' with that he threw her over his shoulder and packed her out into the alley behind the building. Momentarily she was too stunned to move as he ran at vampire speed through alley after alley, avoiding the main streets, but then fear kicked in and she hit him with everything she had.

Unfortunately she was being kidnapped by the original vampire werewolf hybrid himself so it didn't do much more than make his task difficult.

**KLAUS' POV: **

Klaus had been high on bloodlust when Caroline came running into the pub. At this point the monster within had completely taken over. He wanted her and he took her. That's what he did with everything else, so why not do it with Caroline as well? It had been that simple.

He was going to ravish her until she forgot everything but him and then he was going to do it all over again.

He did not care if Caroline was frightened right now. Klaus would win her over, after all he had managed it before. The memory of their one kiss only made him run faster through the back alleys in order to reach his townhouse.

Yes, it had been an excellent idea to come to London, he thought with a smile.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline became increasingly frightened when it occurred to her Klaus had a specific destination in mind. She wasn't convinced he wouldn't hurt her or worse…seduce her.

She had let her feelings for Klaus take over once before and she had barely been able to face her friends afterwards. If it happened again she would have to avoid her friends for the rest of eternity and that was not even an option.

So as a last resort Caroline kicked Klaus in the crotch and yelled; "Klaus, put me down!" With satisfaction she registered that Klaus' previously sturdy form slumped and he dropped her to the ground.

_I bet not many people have tried that over the years_, Caroline thought with a twinge of pride.

Caroline scrambled to get up to avoid getting her clothes, well really, Shelly's clothes dirty.

'Caroline, sweetheart, you are going to regret that move,' he leaned threateningly forward.

'I already do,' Caroline gulped. She wondered if she would be able to outrun him.

Klaus' face changed. His eyes darkened, veins protruded from beneath them and his fangs lengthened.

_Fuck it, I better run if I want to live_, Caroline thought and then she did just that.

She didn't even make it out of the alley before Klaus caught her. Using shocking strength he threw her face first against the brick wall of an apartment block. She felt the air leave her body and she groaned in pain. Again with the same unfair speed he flipped her around, snaking his hand around her throat he squeezed.

His eyes met hers and in them she could see a murderous rage. She had really, really pissed him off. Two years after she had left Mystic Falls and become safe from Klaus she was going to die at his hands. The irony alone was almost enough to kill her.

'I'm sorry,' She tried to croak. If she died she would never see her mother again.

'Oh I don't think being frightened is the same as being sorry, love,' Klaus tightened his grip.

'Klaus, please!' she barely got the words out and she was frightened he wouldn't hear, but he must have because he loosened his hold enough to let her speak normally. His other arm pushed across the upper body keeping her from escaping all the same. 'I regret it! I swear I will never, ever do it again! Just don't kill me,' Caroline was frantic. She would do anything to avoid dying. She couldn't leave her mom all alone.

Klaus face changed back to normal, but he still had her pinned against the wall and he was still drenched in blood. Now that the immediate danger had passed she noticed the blood again and the hunger tried to take control. As a young vampire the cravings could be a problem, but all it took to rein it in was a stern reminder that Klaus might change his mind and decide to kill her.

'Why did you come back?' Klaus asked suddenly.

'I heard the police sirens and I thought I might be able to save some of those people.'

'You're a vampire!' Klaus roared and slammed her violently against the wall. 'Act like one!' What he did next shocked her more than anything else so far tonight. He pressed his mouth against hers and _kissed_ her.

Surprise alone rendered Caroline unable to respond – one way or the other.

Klaus growled in frustration at her lack of response and instead began to kiss his way down her neck, sucking and teasing the delicate skin there. The hand that had been wrapped around her neck was now stroking her hip and the other one was doing the same on the opposite side. Klaus pushed his body against hers until she could feel nothing but him and the cold, hard brick wall against her back.

'Klaus no, we can't,' Caroline tried to think straight as his body's warmth engulfed her. There were several really good reasons why they shouldn't, she just couldn't seem to remember them at the moment. In response, he nibbled on her neck, causing her to go; 'Oh!' in a combination of surprise and pleasure.

Klaus' warm breath tickled her neck as he chuckled. 'Did I find the spot, sweetheart?' Caroline did not trust herself enough to answer. 'If you don't like it, I can always…stop,' he breathed as his hands played with the top of her jeans and the hem of her blouse. When she still didn't say anything he began to run his fingers up her sides and under her shirt, making a shiver run up her spine as he started to kiss her neck again. 'Do you want me to stop, Caroline?' Klaus asked pulling away.

She knew he was trying to make her beg, but she couldn't stop herself. Her stupid, traitor of a body had responded to him and she wanted him to finish what he had started. No one else would do. No one else was as exciting or as dangerous as Klaus.

So unable to believe her own actions Caroline whispered; 'No, don't stop,' and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling his face close to hers, she caught his lips with hers and kissed him.

The kiss deepened and his hands explored every inch of her body, driving her wild with passion…and something else…hunger.

This time it was Caroline who kissed her way down his neck, lapping up the blood splatter as she went. Klaus growled and pulled her even closer. It was raw and animalistic, and it was exactly what the vampire in Caroline had been craving ever since she had been turned.

'Nik, exactly what do you think you are doing?' a cool girl's voice called.

**That's my first chapter, please let me know what you think and if I should keep writing it **** This is my first fanfiction so any tips, opinions or anything would be greatly appreciated, also please keep in mind I don't have a betareader when you review ^^ Thanks! **

**GemStoneLovely **


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Everything else belongs to the CW. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**KLAUS' POV: **

Klaus was the first to recover from the shock of being interrupted by Rebekah, who was supposed to be in Mystic Falls keeping watch over his doppelganger. 'Sister your timing is awful. Now go away,' he growled the last part. Klaus played with a lock of Caroline's hair, but his attention was focused on Rebekah.

'Really Nik? Caroline Forbes?' Rebekah asked with a nasty sneer.

'I-iii should go,' Caroline stammered as she moved away from him.

On the one hand he wanted to stop her, but if Rebekah was here she probably had just cause. News that no doubt took president over Caroline at the moment and because of that he let her leave. There would be time for her later.

As soon as Caroline realised Klaus did not intend to restrain her, she disappeared in a flash, something that seemed to greatly please Rebekah.

'You had best have a really good reason to be here. I won't be very forgiving if your interruption was for nothing,' Klaus was suddenly regretting the loss of Caroline's warmth.

'Oh I think you'll like my news,' Rebekah smiled slyly. 'The doppelganger gave birth yesterday.'

'Then the bloodline is safe,' Niklaus felt his mood brighten considerably. 'However, a phone call would have done the trick. Is that the only reason you are here?'

'I missed you.'

'I missed you too, sister.'

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

For the second time that night Caroline slammed the apartment door shut and locked it up tight.

'You're back,' Shelly walked into the hallway smiling brightly. 'I was worried about you,' her smile quickly faltered when she saw the state Caroline was in. First now did Caroline realize she must look awful. Her hair was tangled and her mouth was still covered in blood.

Acting fast Caroline ran forward and grabbed Shelly's shoulders. Looking the girl deep in the eyes she said; 'You will go back to bed and you will forget about this. You didn't hear me come in, understand?'

'I did not see you come in,' Shelly repeated monotonously. She nodded dreamily before she wandered to bed.

Caroline decided to clean herself up a little before going to bed. As she showered she couldn't help but to think of what had happened.

_I kissed Klaus for the second time. I licked blood off his neck, what the hell is wrong with me?_

That was a tough question to answer because no matter what way she looked at she could only come up with one explanation and it was an extremely unacceptable one.

She could _not _be attracted to Klaus. He was a _monster_! He had compelled Elena, ruined Stefan's life and almost or killed pretty much everyone she cared about at one point or another. He had torn apart everyone's lives back in Mystic Falls. Well okay, maybe he had left her life alone for the most part. Even saved her a few times, but that did _so_ not count! He was the reason her life needed saving in the first place half the time!

Then there was Tyler. How could she kiss Klaus knowing what he had done to Tyler?

Caroline silenced a frustrated scream that was trying to escape. She could not take any more Klaus related craziness; it was all too much, which made the solution simple. She would leave London. Get as far away from his as possible. Tomorrow she would book a flight and go somewhere she would never be found.

The next morning Caroline felt so guilty about what she was going to do that she decided to have breakfast ready for Shelly when she woke up. She had been cooking pancakes since 6 am, not that pancakes were nearly enough of a compensation for purchasing an out of country plane ticket, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

She knew Shelly did not normally get up before at least 8 am and so it seemed like madness to be up this early however, she had not been able to sleep and by 6 she had finished all her packing. She had far too much restless energy to just watch TV and because of this she spent two hours cooking a ridiculous amount of pancakes. Well she had cooked a ton of pancakes and cleaned the kitchen, at least she had accomplished something with her insanity. The kitchen literally sparkled by the time Shelly woke up.

'Good morning. Oh this smells delicious!' Shelly yawned as she sat down. 'I didn't hear you come in last night.'

'Yeah, it got late,' Caroline stacked a few pancakes on each of their plates.

'What were you doing?'

'I just had something I needed to take care of,' Caroline answered, being deliberately vague. 'Listen, I need you to book me a one way ticket on a plane leaving tonight,' she caught Shelly's eye and compelled her.

'Of course. Where would you like to go?' Shelly's eyes were glassy and her voice was monotonous.

'The first flight leaving anywhere far away is good with me.'

**KLAUS' POV:**

Klaus had been unable to sleep that night. He had thought of going hunting to get rid of the excess energy, but he was full to the brim after last night's pub massacre and he knew that would not fix the real problem. What was keeping him up was the thought of Caroline's body pressed against his, her terrified expression as she fled the alley. Instead of going hunting, he had sent his hybrids to track her down. He doubted she was listed in the phonebooks, did humans use phonebooks anymore or had they gone out of style? He supposed they had after a moment's thought.

Right after dawn he had received good news. Shewas staying in a flat in Fulham. He would have set out immediately if it were not for his pride. He did not wish to be perceived as desperate or weak. Because of this he had forced himself to wait until after 9 am before finally setting out. Of course Rebekah would have to catch him leaving the house.

'Honestly Nik, she's just some girl,' she sighed dramatically.

'And what makes you think I am going to see Caroline?'

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. 'Oh please, I heard you talking to your hybrids.'

In irritation he slammed the door shut behind him.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline was lugging her suitcases into the hallway as Shelly searched for a flight online.

'How about Seoul? The flight leaves at 4 pm, it's not a direct flight though...' Shelly's voice trailed off as she read the flight details.

'Sure. Whatever,' Caroline mumbled as she scanned the apartment for any items she might have missed in her initial round of packing.

'I'm really going to miss you, Caroline,' Shelly said suddenly and with such intensity it took her completely by surprise, stopping her in her tracks.

'You know, I am really going to miss you too,' Caroline hurried over at human speed to give Shelly a quick hug.

Shelly hugged her back before crying with forced cheeriness; 'Well I'd best book it!'

Their touching moment was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Wondering who it could be Caroline went to open the door. Opening the door turned out to be a big mistake she realised first after she stood face to face with Klaus. She tried to slam the door shut on him, but he was too fast and too strong. He put his foot in the way and that was it for her door-slamming-plan.

'Morning, love,' Klaus said taking in the sight of her and the bags behind her. 'Going somewhere?' he asked with a sly smile.

For a split second Caroline's knees buckled underneath her and she considered saying 'no' for fear of angering him, but then she remembered everything he had done to those she loved. To be honest, it also helped knowing he could not get in without an invitation – something he would never get if she had any say in the matter!

So drawing herself up and with a defiant toss of her head Caroline replied; 'Yes, as a matter of fact I am.'

'And where are you going?'

'None of your business,' she sounded a lot braver than she felt.

'I see,' Klaus took a deep breath in an attempt to control his temper. 'I suppose I'll stay here and get to know your flatmate then, love,' he nodded at something behind her. Turning her head she realised Shelly had come into the hallway without her noticing. Panic at the thought of what Klaus might to do Shelly kicked in.

'Shelly, go to your room and stay there!' Caroline turned entirely around and tried to compel her.

'No, come here, sweetheart,' Klaus' voice was silky smooth. 'Invite me in,' Oh no, this was bad.

Caroline could tell his influence was the stronger one when Shelly took a step towards them. Doing the only thing she could think of at the moment she tackled Klaus, just barely managing to close the door behind them while she was at it. It was a stupid, reckless thing to do and would probably cost her, her life, but she had to protect Shelly! Caroline was the whole reason she was in this situation in the first place.

Having been taken unawares Klaus was knocked into the opposite wall with a thud. Caroline had flown at him at exactly the right angle so he ended up seated on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. Caroline herself had awkwardly enough landed with her head on his chest. Looking up into his eyes she was sure this would be the very last time she attacked Klaus.

Completely taking Caroline aback he laughed. Not an evil cackle either, but a heartfelt laugh.

Well she did not see that coming!

Unable to believe her luck she stared at him, frozen in place.

'Am I that frightening?' Klaus asked when he saw her expression. His voice was teasing and Caroline felt like she was being played with, not a feeling she liked. She'd been through enough of that with Damon.

'Don't do that! Don't pretend like you are not the scariest person I have ever met! Or like we are friends!' rage had boiled up in her at his teasing. 'Don't act like you aren't dangerous! Or like you even have a sense of humour!' she was aware she was ranting, but she couldn't stop now that she had started. 'Just because we kissed _once _–'

'Twice actually,' Klaus interrupted, staring at her in a way that made a shiver go down her spine.

'Whatever!' Caroline flat out refused to let him faze her. 'That does not give you the right to just walk in here and –'

Klaus kissed her.

This time his kiss did not make her freeze or even hesitate. Instead her body responded to the feel of him through her clothes. She felt her traitorous body respond to Klaus and to her annoyance she was unable to stop herself.

Instead she decided to take her frustration out on Klaus. Twining her fingers into his hair she tugged while alternating between kissing his throat and biting. Again she tugged his hair, harder this time. Klaus growled his approval. It was an animalistic sound that sent shivers down her spine as she captured his lips with her own. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. She was glued to his body and couldn't have moved away even if she had wanted to. Caroline could feel his hardness pressing against her, it was a feeling that both excited and frightened her, like Klaus himself. Klaus's fingers began to unbutton her jeans, confirming her fear. He was going to take her right here in the hallway and she was going to let him.

'Caroline what are you doing?' it was Shelly. She must have come into the hallway without either of them hearing her.

The sound of her voice sent Caroline crashing back down to earth. With heat climbing to her face she turned around to face her roommate. 'I – iii'm coming,' Caroline managed to stammer. She tried to get up, but Klaus had a hold of her waist and wasn't letting her move as much as an inch.

'Who _is_ _he_?' Shelly eyed Klaus dubiously when she realized he was keeping Caroline in place. Klaus was looking particularly murderous, Caroline could tell he was not pleased about being interrupted a second time.

'Never mind who I am,' Klaus stood up. So intent upon his prey that he momentarily forgot all about Caroline. She took advantage of this to move away from him and _think_ the situation through. She could _not_ keep _kissing Klaus_ of all people! 'But first, invite me in.'

'NO!' Caroline was just about to tackle him again when he grabbed her arm, yanked her in front of him and covered her mouth with his hand. This time he had been ready for her. She squirmed and hit him, but like all the other times it did not seem to do much more than annoy him.

'Come in,' Shelly's voice was detached.

'Thank you, sweetheart,' he tightened his grip on Caroline as she continued to struggle. 'Now go find somewhere else to stay until I say – ouch!' she had bitten into his hands with her vampire fangs and was draining him. 'Love, stop that. It's really rather annoying,' in response she bit harder. 'Caroline sweetheart-' Klaus said in what she recognized as a warning voice. 'Stop or I'll hurt Shelly,' reluctantly she retracted her fangs. 'That's my girl,' he planted a kiss on top of her head. 'Now, as I was saying; stay somewhere else until I tell you otherwise and forget everything you have seen here.'

'Yes,' Shelly replied. Taking her purse with her, she left. Something about that struck Caroline as odd, but she did not have time to think about it as Klaus dragged Caroline into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

'You can't _kick _someone out of their own home!' Caroline exploded.

'I just did,' Klaus replied sizing up her luggage. 'Where were you going to go?'

'Oh no, don't you change the subject! You can't do things like that! And it is so none of your business where I am going, as if I would even tell you!'

'Do as you like,' he had now begun to close the curtains in the living room. 'I suppose you still drink vervain?'

Caroline had a bad feeling about this, but she put as much bravado into her reply as she could muster. 'Yes, you can't mess with my mind so you might as well leave,' Klaus had now closed all the curtains in the living room it was completely dark except for a little bit of light from the kitchen area down the hall. See this was the problem with Klaus, you had no idea what he was going to next until it was too late. Like now, she did not know why he was closing all the curtains, but it ticked her off. 'Stop closing the curtains!' Caroline stomped her foot in a petulant gesture. 'I can't be compelled, so LEAVE already!'

With inhuman speed Klaus was in front of her. He seized her left hand and snatched her daylight ring, all while simultaneously pushing her into the living room. 'No need to compel you, sweetheart,' he smirked.

'You can't!' Caroline roared. She felt her fangs extend and the veins protrude under her eyes. If he had not been standing in the light, she would probably have tried to kill him.

'You keep saying that love, but surely by now you must know, I do what I want,' he was still smirking. It was utterly infuriating. 'I don't like locking you up however; I can't have you running off as I am rather fond of you.'

'Fond? Fucking fond?' Caroline could feel her self-control begin to slip. 'You lock me up because you are fucking fond of me?'

'Yes, I have some business I need to deal with, but I will be back before sunset, don't worry.'

'I wasn't worried,' Caroline muttered as she slipped both her heels off.

She might not be able to reach him while he was in the light, but she could still do some damage. Taking careful aim Caroline quickly threw the first shoe at him. He caught it easily, but he wasn't expecting the second attack. The second shoe punctured his throat. With satisfaction she watched as the shock of the attack registered then he pulled it out. Blood spurted for a moment until the skin began to knit itself back together. In a matter of seconds the skin was completely healed. However, Klaus was furious. She knew she had made a big mistake when he looked up at her. His eyes were yellow and his fangs were visible.

**Tell me what you think, the bad, the good **** What did you think of the chapter length? Let me know what you think will happen afterwards, I can't promise I'll follow any ideas, but I'd love to hear your speculations! I know I'm updating fast, but I had this chapter ready so I thought, why not? **

**GemStoneLovely**


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and original characters***

**CHAPTER 3**

Caroline immediately realized she had a gigantic mistake, but that did not mean she was prepared to back down. She had to stand up to Klaus, make him realize he needed to leave her the fuck alone!

Klaus lunged. He threw her against the wall and in all too familiar scene, he grabbed her throat.

'Caroline, love, I warned you not to do things like that,' Klaus sounded like he was restraining himself in her opinion.

'You – stole – my – ring – locked – up!' Caroline gasped for breath in between words attempting to string a complete sentence together. It failed, but her meaning came across all the same. As a vampire she did not to breathe in the traditional sense of the word, but it was painful to be cut off from oxygen and she needed it to speak, so it was still sort of vital.

'Your point being?'

'I have the right –' she threw her arm over his, unbalancing him and making him lose his grip on her throat. 'to fight back!' she yelled triumphantly before throwing her arm back up. It hit his face. She had elegantly back fisted Klaus, with added points for style.

The shock of the attack was enough to momentarily stun Klaus. Seeing her chance she darted past him, completely forgetting the loss of her daylight ring. Caroline's only thought was to get as far away from him as possible, which meant getting out of the apartment. Before she even made it to the hallway Klaus grabbed her. He threw her to the floor and straddled her.

'I've got to say love, I didn't have you pegged as the suicidal type,' Klaus pinned her hands above her head.

'Lemme go!' Caroline shrieked and wiggled beneath him.

'If I were you, I wouldn't squirm like that unless you want to finish what we started,' Klaus smirked.

Caroline's first instinct was to tell him to go to hell, but then an idea occurred to her.

'Come closer then,' she moved her hips in a circular motion she hoped was seductive.

Apparently it was because she felt Klaus harden against her. 'Now that's more like it,' he leaned down to kiss her.

Caroline kissed him back as she slowly inched her legs up close to her bum. Klaus was sliding his hand under her shirt while his other hand was still holding her in place, he wasn't stupid enough to trust her completely. And right he was too, Caroline thought with a grin, but he'd never see this move coming.

Silently counting to three she jutted her hips as high as she could, as fast and as hard as she could.

Klaus went flying across the room, hitting the wall with a loud bang!

She was quite pleased for having remembered that particular move from a girl's self-defense course she had attended years ago. Vampire strength and speed only made the move that much more effective.

Scrambling to get up Caroline ran towards the side of the room furthest from him. She really wished she had her daylight ring so she could run for it properly.

'Sweetheart, I wish you would stop launching surprise attacks on me,' Klaus had righted himself and he appeared to be carefully containing his temper, a vein throbbed in his forehead.

'And _I _wish you would give me back my ring,' Caroline replied defiantly.

'We can't always have what we want, now can we?' Klaus smiled a sly, predatory smile.

'Well neither can you,' her resolve was beginning to give way to fear, but she refused to let it show.

Klaus' cellphone ran, interrupting their conversation.

Caroline could make out the sound of a man's voice on the other end. It sounded like there was some kind of emergency with the hybrids. Caroline didn't quite follow, she did however, understand that Klaus needed to come right away.

'I'll be right there, Jason,' Klaus ended the phone call with a growl. 'We'll have to finish this conversation later, love.'

Whoever this Jason guy was Caroline was so grateful she could have kissed him! He had probably saved her from the worst of Klaus' wrath and bought her some time.

'Ok,' Caroline said.

'Don't worry, I'll be back before dark.'

'Oh I wasn't worried,' she used her casual mean girl voice.

'No kiss goodbye?' Klaus chuckled as he left.

Caroline paced the length of the living room for the millionth time. She needed to think of a way to get out of here before Klaus got back. Unfortunately her brain seemed to be completely void of ideas. Pictures of an angry Klaus coming back to torture her kept getting in the way of her escape plans.

All she knew for sure was that needed to get to an airport. If Klaus decided to follow her he would check Heathrow first, it was the closest and biggest, which meant she would have to go somewhere else. Gatwick was only half an hour from London by train. That was probably her best bet, but how could she get there with the sun out?

If she could wait for night to fall somewhere other than in the apartment it might throw Klaus off her track long enough for her to get to Gatwick.

The sewers!

It was what they did in the movies, so why couldn't it work for her too?

It was of course disgusting, but that was what made it so brilliant (if she was saying brilliant, it was a clear sign she'd been in England far too long), Klaus would never think to look there. He'd never in a million years think a girl like her would go anywhere near the sewers. Underestimating her would be what allowed her to get away.

After thinking it over for a few seconds the sewers seemed easy compared to making it out of the apartment. She would have to make a break for it, run through the entrance way and make it out into the hallway and hope the sun didn't fry her too bad on her way. Lucky for her there were no windows in the apartment way, otherwise she'd be stuck for sure or burn to a crisp on her way down.

Checking the time she realized Klaus had been gone for over an hour already. She couldn't count on him being gone much longer. It was now or never.

Caroline took deep steadying breaths to brace herself and then ran straight at the front door. The pain when the light hit her was excruciating, but she pushed through. She gripped the door handle, pulled and ran, slamming it shut behind her. The relief she felt at closing it behind her was indescribable, but there was no time to rest. The pain would be for nothing if Klaus came back and found her there, if anything it would probably only make him even angrier than he already was, which would probably lead to worse pain. She took off for the building's basement to look for an entrance to the sewage system.

Caroline practically tore the basement apart, but still no entrance. Dammit Hollywood, why couldn't it work for her too? Her life was far more dramatic than any movie she had ever seen. She was loudly cursing Hollywood with every foul word she could think of, when she remembered. She could hide in the crawl space. It was occasionally used for additional storage space, but she as fairly certain it was empty enough that she would be able to fit.

She took a moment to weigh the pros and cons of her idea. It was by far the riskiest one she could think of. The basement wasn't exactly a far stretch from the apartment and there was a _door_ to her hiding space. Granted a _small_ door, which was hidden by bikes and strollers, she hoped would provide enough camouflage if Klaus checked the basement (which she really, really hoped he didn't, but he probably would).

Her other option was to go back upstairs, pretend she'd never left the apartment. The thought of waiting for Klaus to come back like a good girl left her with a bitter feeling in her stomach. The idea of being entirely at his mercy (again, she was so sick of it, it wasn't even funny) left her with a queasy sort of a feeling. No, that was definitely not even an option.

As much as Caroline disliked it, she would have to hide in the crawl space and pray Klaus didn't find her. She did not have a whole lot of faith in this plan, but it was not like her to go down without a fight.

Would she have been crowned 'Miss Mystic Falls' if it had been?

So with steely determination Caroline climbed into the crawl space in the basement wall.

Caroline felt like she had been crouching in the crawl space for an eternity before she heard the building's main door open. The person moved quietly, she could barely make out the sound of their footsteps, even when she concentrated. It had to be Klaus because it was definitely the silent walk of a predator.

Focusing on following the sound of him she could hear another door being opened. What followed confirmed it was Klaus. He let out a ferocious roar and she could hear he started tearing the apartment apart afterwards – whether in search of her or out of anger, she didn't know.

'Caroline sweetheart, I have your ring so I know you can't have gone far,' Klaus said. 'Come out now and we'll forget this happened.'

Liar, Caroline thought viciously.

'You won't get far without it, it really is in your best interest to show yourself, love,' Klaus was silent waiting to hear some kind of response. When none came he continued; 'Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.'

A chill went down her spine.

Caroline checked the time on her cellphone for the hundredth time. It wasn't even one o'clock in the afternoon. Well running out the front door was not possible. She had no choice but to stay put and pray he didn't find her.

Was it her imagination or was Klaus coming back downstairs? She strained her ears.

Oh God, he was! Please don't find me, please, please, please, don't find me!

Caroline closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst. That was when she heard it.

Klaus was in the basement with her.

No, no, no! That was way too close for comfort.

'Caroline, I know you are down here somewhere, I can smell you.'

Shit.

Werewolves can track even better than vampires. _How_ could she be stupid enough to forget something _so_ crucial?

'You might as well come out now, love. I'll find you sooner or later.'

**Thank you to those that have a reviewed and put this story on your alerts, it made my week! **** Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you hope will happen! I want to the good and the bad also I would love to hear your thoughts on chapter length! **

**GemStoneLovely **


	4. Chapter 4

*******DISCLAIMER, OWN NOTHING EXCEPT PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS***

**I just wanted to get this out there before episode 15x04 airs since I've already speculated/created my own ending to fit with the events in the TV-series and this fanfic so far, because of this I figured it was best to get this out before the latest episodes messes up my plot! I hope you enjoy it **

**CHAPTER 4**

Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't at least think about coming out, but fear kept her in place. The fear of knowing that if she surrendered now, Klaus would know how to control her. If he knew scaring her would work, then he would do it forever, upping the stakes each time she challenged him. No, she had to beat him. It would be worth anything she would have to endure later when he dragged her out by force.

'Do as you wish then, love, but you can't say I didn't warn you.'

Next thing she knew Klaus was knocking on someone's door.

Oh no, this was so not good!

She heard him compel the man who opened the door to come with him. The second pair of footstep that entered the basement shuffled and were heavier.

'My friend, she's hiding down here and I need you to help me find her,' Klaus told the man in that deceptively soft voice she knew all too well. 'Tell her your name mate.'

'It's Adam Lewis,' his voice was hollow. Caroline would have recognized this as a sign of compulsion if she hadn't already known.

'Tell her your age too,' Klaus said conversationally.

'I'm 75,'Adam Lewis replied.

'Ah then I suppose you have a family and all? Lived a rich life and don't mind dying?'

Caroline's stomach lurched.

'I'm here!' she yelled as struggled to get out of the crawl space quickly. 'Don't hurt him, I'm here!' she repeated, louder this time.

The power struggle could be damned, it wasn't worth someone's life. One thing was if she herself chose to face the consequences of Klaus' wrath, she couldn't stomach forcing those consequences on someone else.

Caroline was still yelling about not hurting Adam Lewis when she came rushing out of the crawl space.

'Sweetheart, I didn't even get to finish my threat. I am amazed at your compassion for humans,' Klaus gazed at her with what she thought might actually be admiration.

'Let him go!' she said stubbornly, not acknowledging his earlier statement. 'I did what you wanted, I'm here!'

'You'll forget about this,' Klaus said turning to face Adam Lewis. 'And you'll leave us now,' Adam went back upstairs in what looked to be a bit of a haze. 'That wasn't so hard, now was it?'

'Speak for yourself,' Caroline muttered.

'Care to go back upstairs and have a civilized conversation?' he asked.

'Do I have a choice?' she spat.

'Yes, we could stay here and have an uncivilized one,' Klaus flashed a predatory smile.

'I'll take the civilized one,' Caroline ran upstairs at full vampire speed. She only stopped in front of the door because if she opened it, the sun would burn her.

'Is there a problem, love?' he snuck up behind her.

'Give me_ my_ daylight ring.'

'Nice try,' Klaus threw the door open and tossed Caroline into the living room.

The sun only burned her for half a second before she landed safely in the living room, but it was still horrible. It felt like her skin was being burnt off. Safely out of the sun she still scrambled to make it to the darkest corner furthest from the light.

'What did you do that for?' she shrieked out of fury and fear.

'I couldn't let you get away with your little stunt entirely unharmed, sweetheart.'

'You're a monster.'

'Words hurt you know,' he said conversationally as he sat down on the couch.

'_What _do you want?' Caroline was still shrieking. Klaus had her at her wits end, he was just too annoyingly unpredictable with his mood swings and schemes!

'I thought that would have been obvious by now, I'm here for you, Caroline,' Klaus sat up and gone was the conversational voice. He was looking at her with that familiar intensity which never failed to make her uncomfortable, worse yet, his voice held an insistent edge to it.

If she didn't know better she would have believed it was his only reason for being here, but she did know better. Of course she knew Klaus did love her in his own messed up way however, it could not possibly be the only reason he was here. Maybe he thought following her would lead him to Tyler?

'Just because you keep saying it, doesn't make it true!'

'You're direct, I like that about you.'

'And you're psychotic. For the record, I don't like that about you.'

'Ouch,' Klaus joked. 'So which room is yours?'

'Enough!' Caroline stomped her foot. 'You're here to sire more hybrids or for Tyler. Whichever it is, you aren't going get it by using me. So why don't you just run along and leave me the fuck alone!'

'I've told you, I'm here for you. How can I prove that to you?' Klaus came over.

'You can leave.'

'Is that what you really want?' he was just tall enough she had to look up to meet his eyes and when she did she realized he was studying her face carefully.

As she answered Caroline did her best to meet his gaze. 'Yes,' her voice didn't even quiver.

'When I kissed you, it meant nothing to you then?'

'No,' she saw hurt in his eyes. For one insane second she nearly took it back.

'If that's how you truly feel, I'll leave.'

'Just go,' Caroline broke eye contact before she did something stupid, like asking him to stay. 'Please.'

Without a word Klaus slipped the ring back onto her hand. His touch was gentle and he let his hand linger in hers for a moment, stroking it with his thumb. He let go and Caroline missed the warm sensation of his hand in hers.

He walked over to the front door, but seemed to hesitate at the last second.

'Caroline before I go I should say something about earlier. I have never taken a woman by force, you didn't need to throw me across the room to make your point. All you had to do was say no. If I frightened you I apologize, it was never my intention,' this time he really did leave.

Caroline felt too stunned to do much of anything.

Klaus had actual boundaries and he had backed down. When had she ever seen him to that before?

Her cellphone rang, interrupting her train of thought.

Feeling like a robot she answered, 'Hello?'

'Care! Oh my god, I had the baby! She's so beautiful!' Elena spoke in one long, excited rush. Her happiness was contagious.

'Congratulations, Elena! That's wonderful!'

'Thanks! I would have called sooner, but I wanted to wait until we could speak privately.'

Caroline took that to mean Elena needed to make sure no hybrids would overhear.

'What's going on?'

'I can't let Klaus control her life too, I just can't. I need to get her out of Mystic Falls and away from Klaus. Will you take care of her for me?'

'Elena –'

'Please there's no one else I trust that isn't within Klaus' reach,' Elena sounded near tears. Klaus must have forgotten to make her happy about her loss of free will when he turned her human and took over her life.

'Speaking of being within Klaus' reach, he's here in London and he knows I am too. He's gone at the moment, but I don't know for sure he won't be back so I don't think your baby will be any better off with me if he's keeping an eye on me,' her story came rushing out, luckily she was able to stop herself before she blurted out the details.

'That's the best news you could have given me, Care!' Elena squealed sounding as happy as she had announcing the birth of her child.

'Huh?' Caroline failed to keep up with the change in her mood.

'I wasn't going to involve you in this part, but you see Bonnie is going to desiccate Klaus and –'

'Are you insane? Do you even remember what's happened the other hundred times we've tried that?'

'Of course I remember, but you don't understand. There is nothing stopping us this time and she _did _desiccate Silas and trap him again.'

'Don't remind me of Silas please,' Caroline chewed her lip when she felt anxious.

True Bonnie had managed to desiccate Silas, but they had never gotten away with desiccating Klaus before and she doubted they would this time either. Besides desiccating Silas had not been their first choice. They'd only done it because Katherine had disappeared with the cure and they had no idea Klaus was holding it as his trump card until it was too late.

Once Silas was out of the way, Klaus had used the cure on Elena and then of course the real fun had begun. He'd compelled her to stop loving Stefan and Damon. Caroline had fled town before this (kissing Klaus did awake the flight instinct in her), but Stefan had told her in excruciating detail what happened afterwards.

Klaus had then found some human guy, and matched him and Elena up. Long story short Elena was married to him and the baby was his. Caroline thought his name was…hmm…she'd never actually met him out of respect for Stefan. Dammit Bonnie was just talking about him on Sunday...oh yes, his name was Walter and he was an accountant.

Come to think of it, no wonder Elena is so pissed at Klaus. She would be pissed too, if she ended up married to an accountant named Walter, knowing she only loved him because she was compelled. And seriously an accountant named Walter? That had to be a cruel joke Klaus thought was funny.

'I know, I know it's dangerous, but Bonnie has the whole expression thing under control. Let's face it, with that kind of power if she can get close to Klaus she can finish him off!'

'And you want me to give Bonnie an in,' Caroline whispered.

'Yes,' Elena was holding her breath waiting for her answer.

'He's likely to kill Bonnie after the way she locked him up,' she really did not want to do this again. Caroline was sick and tired of fighting all the time.

'He won't if you ask him not to!'

Oh yeah, that worked so well for Tyler, Caroline couldn't bring herself to say this out loud though.

'Get close to him, distract him and let Bonnie do the rest, please Care,' Elena pleaded.

'Have you lost it? Distract Klaus? He'd kill us all!' terror swept through Caroline at the very thought of this crazy plan.

Not just because Klaus might kill her, but because of what she might feel. Getting close to Klaus was dangerous in more ways than Elena might think.

Of course Elena could never know Caroline kept randomly making-out with him which also meant Elena would never understand the real she was refusing to help. It made her feel truly horrible, especially knowing if the situation were reversed Elena wouldn't even hesitate.

'I understand. We'll find another way,' the worst part was that Elena really did understand and would never hold it against her.

Son of a bitch, just when she got rid of him!

'I'll do it. I'll get close to Klaus, I'll gain his trust and give Bonnie a way to him.'

'Care, you really don't –'

'No, I don't, but I want to. Let me do this for you and your daughter.'

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet, this plan will probably get us all killed, but if it works, you're totally naming her after me.'

'Deal, she does look like a Caroline,' Elena laughed.

**Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to read and review my story **** I really appreciate it and reviews of any kind make my day! So please rate and review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Did you like the plot twist to desiccate Klaus? What about his decision to walk away, was it realistic? **

**Just sort of as a little sidenote to all my readers, I would like to say that some of the moves that Caroline uses are actually taught as self-defense, this does not mean you can learn them from reading! I highly recommend all my readers to take a self-defense course or better yet start regularly training some form of martial arts(it's fun and good exercise). I speak from experience when I say being attacked/cornered or even threatened is not fun, but just knowing you can take care of yourself is a form of preventative self-defense (probably the most important one too). I just wanted to take a moment to recommend to my readers that being safe is important and that if someone is hurting you (physically or emotionally) to speak out and get help! **

**Take care until next time! **

**Faye **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**KLAUS' POV:**

Klaus was struggling with the thought that the he had just walked away from Caroline. She obviously had some kind of feelings for him, but she kept fighting them.

Damn her!

He had walked away to prove his sincerity, a decision he was beginning to regret. He couldn't help but feel he should have stayed, fought for her properly. Instead he had left. What on earth had possessed him to do that?

Of course he knew the answer, he just hated to admit it. Klaus wanted Caroline to want to be with him. He wanted her to admit her feelings for him, not for him to force it out of her. Although if this 'being the good guy' strategy didn't work that might make a good last resort.

Growling he realized he didn't have time for this. He still had that damned hybrid problem to sort out.

Klaus slammed the door shut when he entered the house.

'Your hybrids are in the living room, Nik and I am going out for a bite to eat,' Rebekah announced. She was perched on the dresser by the doorway.

'I take it you've been waiting for me,' Klaus said.

'Of course I have. I couldn't wait to see if you would kidnap Caroline Forbes,' Rebekah gave him a condescending smile. 'It's good to see you have enough sense to realize she isn't worth the trouble.'

'Bekah, I should warn you, I am not in a tolerant mood,' Klaus felt his temper begin to rise at his sister's taunting.

'Duly noted,' she hopped down.

'Enjoy the hunt.'

With his sister gone Klaus could calm himself enough to think about what needed to be done.

In the living room he found all of his London based hybrids, with the exception of Jason. Earlier he had dispatched Jason to protect Caroline. With a pack of murderous hybrids running through the city he didn't want to leave her unprotected.

'Did you or did you not find them?' he asked. If they were not found soon, heads would roll, literally.

'We did. They're spread throughout the city, but we've found all of them, including the alpha,' Annie, a red-headed American informed him.

'That's more like it!' he said feeling better than he had since he left Caroline's. 'Then I suggest we split into smaller groups and kill them. I'll take care of the alpha. I have something special in store for him.'

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline knew what she had to do. What she didn't know was _how_. She had no idea where Klaus was staying or even what his phone number was, and she seriously doubted that his address was common knowledge among London's vampire population. All of which left her at a dead end.

Maybe she could track his scent?

Deciding it was a long shot, but it being her only idea she decided to go for it. She took a deep breath and tried to locate his scent. Klaus smelt fresh and like he used some sort of spice cologne.

There it was!

Having picked up his scent Caroline followed it out of the building which was also where it got tricky. The city was teeming with all sorts of scents making it virtually impossible to track one specific person through London's crowded streets.

God dammit!

Caroline did a sort of angry dance, where she hopped up and down while shaking her fists. That was also when she happened to see the young man across the road watching her. She was sure he was one of the hybrids she had seen outside the pub last night.

Without thinking she ran across the street calling; 'I know Klaus sent you to follow me, take me to see him!'

Seeing her approach the man tried to speed away, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him before he got as far as two steps.

'What do you want with Klaus?' his eyes turned yellow, a clear threat.

All sorts of answers raced through her mind. I want to desiccate him. I want to kiss him. I want to throttle him because he makes me crazy! Fortunately, those were not among the answers that came out. 'Look, he obviously knows me, otherwise he would not have asked you to watch me, right?' the hybrid nodded, still suspicious, but at least listening. 'I'm not a threat and I am not looking to bargain with him, I just want to see him. That is, if he's still in London,' Caroline did worry a little that he had already picked up and gone somewhere else.

The hybrid took a moment to mull this over before making up his mind. 'Fine, come with me.'

Not long after Caroline found herself in front of a very large, white townhouse. The house was old and probably used to belong to a wealthy family. It was located in some stuffy rich neighborhood she didn't recognize. Leave it to Klaus to pick an extravagant home.

Caroline hesitantly followed the hybrid inside. She could make out the sound of several people.

'I have something special in store for him,' the voice belonged to Klaus.

She heard others mutter their approval.

Oh God, had she walked in on some kind of creepy Klaus/hybrid meeting?

Walking into the living room she realized it was just the scene she dreaded finding. Klaus was standing at the center of a large group, no doubt hybrids.

'She wanted to speak with you,' the hybrid who had taken her here, said in an apologetic tone of voice.

For a moment Klaus was too shocked to respond, but he quickly recovered.

'Thank you, Jason. You and I will chat later,' Jason the hybrid did not look like this was what he wanted to hear. 'You and the others can wait outside,' Klaus did not address her until the others were gone. 'Caroline sweetheart, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?'

'I-iii wanted to talk to you about earlier,' she stammered.

Oh God, _what _was she going to say and _why _hadn't she thought of something before she stood face to face with Klaus?

'Well I'd love to stay and chat, but right now I have some business I need to attend,' Klaus said with his usual cheery and arrogant manner. It was annoying how he managed to be both at once. 'Feel free to wait here. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two.'

'Ok,' she figured this was as good a place as any to wait.

With a nod in her direction, Klaus disappeared.

Flopping onto the couch adjacent to the TV, Caroline wondered what kind of business an evil hybrid might have.

'Probably best not to know,' she said to herself.

Deciding Klaus hadn't said anything against it, she turned on the TV and channel surfed.

_The Doctors_, irrelevant to vampires. Although it would be sort of cool if they did do a vampire special. Caroline grinned as she imagined the content, she could easily picture Travis talking about the importance of drinking enough blood.

_The Simpsons_, no thank you.

_Desperate Housewives_ re-runs? Yes, please!

Settling in to watch one of her all-time favorite shows, Caroline almost forgot where she was.

This comfortable feeling lasted less than an hour when she heard the front door open. Expecting Klaus she was surprised when a couple of men walked into the living room. Their eyes were yellow and their fangs were bared. Caroline immediately dubbed them hybrid number 1 and 2.

What the hell were the hybrids up to?

'Where's Klaus?' hybrid number 1 demanded more than asked.

'I don't know. Who are you?'

'Where is Klaus?' hybrid number 1 repeated.

He flashed forward and grabbed her neck.

Not this again!

Fangs extending Caroline grabbed his hair and threw him off her. He hit the TV with a loud bang.

Great, she was sure destroying Klaus's house would go over well.

Not.

'I don't know, you're the hybrid, you should know!'

Hybrid number 2 ran at her. It was a hurried wrestling match where they grappled for control. Somehow, Caroline didn't know quite how she landed on her back with him leaning over her, but not actually sitting on her. There was still plenty of space between their bodies, he was only holding her shoulders in place.

Meanwhile hybrid number 1 had recovered and was holding her arms in placed from the other side. His yellow eyes leered over hers.

Caroline head-butted hybrid number 1 as hard as she could, not caring if it hurt like a bitch, sometimes you just have to use your head! At the same time she pulled her legs up to her own chest and kicked hybrid number 2's chest. He hit the wall where the TV had previously been stationed.

Caroline used the reprieve to tackle hybrid number 1 before he recovered properly from the head-butt. They hit the floor and she landed on top of him, without stopping to think she ripped his heart out.

It was plain, bad-luck, but hybrid number 2 came at her from behind and bit her neck before she could react. She screamed out in pain. Pushing through the pain, she acted fast she could and grabbed his hair then threw him over her shoulder. Leaning over him, she pulled his heart out too before he even had the chance to realize what had happened.

She had won the fight, but in the end it didn't matter anyway because that one bite would kill her.

Klaus had sent them to kill her! The bastard couldn't even do it himself! Caroline screamed in anger. The bastard had gotten his wish. However, she was not about to stick around and give him the satisfaction of watching her die.

Caroline used her vampire speed to run to the only place she could think of, Hyde Park.

It was a bit of a run from where Klaus lived as it turns out, and truth be told it was a small miracle, she even managed to find it from there. If she was going to die, she might as well do it in her favorite place in London. If she had been able to choose, she would be back in Mystic Falls, surrounded by everyone she loved for her last few hours, but this would do.

It was exceptionally beautiful with all of its greenery on a summer evening like this one.

She took the time to wander around a little before sitting down a bench to call her mom.

The fever chills were already beginning to set in, she realized as she shivered. She silently prayed her mom would pick up.

'Caroline honey?' her mom's voice sounded wonderfully close on the phone. If she closed her eyes she could pretend she was at home in their kitchen, having this conversation and not in a foreign country all alone.

'Hi mommy, how are you?'

'Tempted to kill some hybrids, but other than that I'm fine.'

'Did they do something?' Caroline asked instantly alarmed.

'No, they're just annoying and I'm beginning to worry nearby blood-banks and hospitals are going to notice they keep losing their supplies.'

'It beats them eating the locals though,' Caroline tried to laugh, but didn't quite manage.

'Are you alright? Are you going to come see Elena's baby?'

A chill went through Caroline, she was getting worse by the minute.

'London is…wonderful! I hope to come by, but you know me, I'm busy, busy, busy!' she couldn't do it. She could not tell her mom she was dying. 'I was just calling to check in and tell you, I love you and miss you.'

'I love you too, Caroline. Try to come home soon.'

'I will,' Caroline hung up just as a sob escaped her.

I am going to die alone on a park bench, she hated the very thought of it. So much for eternity, she couldn't help, but grin ruefully at the irony.

Already she was beginning to sweat and soon the blood craze would take over, before that happened she had to make one more phone call. She found Elena's number and could have cried in relief when she answered right away.

'Are you okay?' Elena sounded frantic. She must have known something was wrong if Caroline was calling again so soon.

'I'm dying, a hybrid bit me.'

'Oh God, oh God!' Elena was sobbing. 'I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault!'

'No! This is not your fault!' Caroline said with a strength she didn't she had left. 'I pissed Klaus off and it's my own fault, but it's okay, Elena. Just promise me, you'll get me home afterwards.'

'Klaus has to heal you!'

'No, he doesn't. I meant it when I said it's okay, I can die.'

**Cliffhanger because I am evil, mwhahaha! Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and followed this story so far! Thanks for sticking with it guys! I'd also like to give a special thanks to Justine, you review every time and I love your reviews! They're always fun and insightful, so thanks for being awesome! **** Please review this chapter, let me know what you think will happen next or just what you think should happen next! Please let me know what you thought of the fight scene especially, I do martial arts so it is extremely important to me that it comes across as natural. Of course, I have no idea how to translate something like that into words so any thoughts, feedback or comments on how it worked and flowed, we would me much appreciated! **

**Take care guys! **

**Faye **


	6. Chapter 6

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for plot and original characters* **

**CHAPTER 6**

'No, it's not OK,' a man's voice said.

Turning around Caroline saw Klaus. She almost dropped the phone in surprise.

'Who's there, Care?' she could hear Elena voice on the other end of the line.

'Klaus. I have to go,' she hung up. 'What do you want?'

'When I saw the bodies, I went to find you. I've had my hybrids all over this bloody city looking for you.'

'Yes, I can see how it would ruin your day if I didn't actually die,' Caroline spat. 'Or if you missed it,' she added as an afterthought.

'I don't want you dead, sweetheart.'

'Yeah, that would be why your hybrids attacked and bit me.'

'Those weren't my hybrids. The last pack I turned, about half didn't get the sire-bond for some reason. Naturally they're dead-set on killing me as a result and you unfortunately got caught in the crossfire.'

Something clicked into place. 'That's why they kept asking where you were. They attacked when I told them, I didn't know.'

'Idiots, I can't be killed, remember?'

'All too well,' Caroline muttered.

'But you love, can, so may I give you my blood or do you intend to be difficult?' Klaus sat down on the bench next to her.

If Caroline could have found the energy to get out of there, she would have run like the wind. Klaus had nothing to do with her being bitten, if he saved her life now, she would feel even worse about planning to desiccate him.

'No.'

'Wrong answer,' Klaus bit his wrist and forced her to drink. 'You aren't dying on my account, sweetheart.'

Caroline resisted for as long as she could, but Klaus held her in an iron grip and he would not let go, no matter how much of a fight she put up. Granted it wasn't very impressive in her weakened state.

At last she gave up and settle for taking her anger out on him by biting him as hard as she could. Klaus didn't appear to mind though, as he stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort. It was oddly soothing which in itself was infuriating. Even the fact that he kept his arm there, letting her drink far more than necessary was annoying.

Once she felt stronger, she retracted her fangs and pushed him away.

'What the hell did you do that for?!' Caroline sputtered and pushed him again, just because it felt good.

'I save your life and you can't even say 'thank you'?'

'Well who asked you to?!'

'Caroline sweetheart, why exactly are you angry with me?'

His words took her by surprise.

'I'm not sure,' Caroline replied after a moment. 'It seemed like the thing to do,' she was mad at Klaus out of habit. She could have laughed, but the she remembered she was supposed to help kill him. That sobered her up in a hurry.

'Well then, that explains everything,' Klaus's tone was sarcastic, but he was smiling. 'What was it you wanted to speak to me about?'

'Oh right…umm…about earlier, I…umm…felt bad about…umm…it was…harsh,' Caroline hung her head, afraid to watch his reaction. She didn't know what would be worse, joy or anger.

His response was neither. 'Harsh? I did lock you up, I suppose it was to be expected.'

Was that an almost-apology from big bad Klaus? Twice in one day, that must be some kind of personal best.

'Well I should probably go home – actually speaking of home, could you tell Shelly she can come again?'

'I might be persuaded,' Klaus grinned mischievously.

'Oh God, what is it you want?'

'I'll tell Shelly she can come home, if you'll let me take you on a date.'

Caroline drew in a breath to collect herself. Well she was supposed to get close to him.

'Fine, one date.'

'Terrific,' Klaus appeared thrilled and her less than enthusiastic answer did not seem to put a damper on his excitement. If this plan failed, she had no doubt she would be dying a very slow and very painful death. 'I'll walk you, shall I?'

She was fairly certain that she didn't actually have a say in the matter, but she gave an opinion all the same. 'It's fine, I am perfectly capable of getting myself home.'

'Honestly Caroline, it's the courteous thing to do,' Klaus stood and held his hand out to her, proving her assumption true.

'Whatever,' Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away. Oh he could walk her home, but that did not mean she was going to make it easy for him.

'Whatever, I think is a very rude Americanism,' Klaus followed slowly.

'I know, it was supposed to be rude,' Caroline smiled sweetly at him over her shoulder. 'So what happened with those guys? Why weren't they sired to you?'

'Slight problem with the latest pack and I have no idea why. Some were sired, others weren't. Rest assured though, the ones you didn't kill sweetheart, we did,' Klaus gave her a look full of warmth. Oh God their plan had better work or she'd die for sure. 'I like a woman who can take care of herself.'

'I got bit,' Caroline avoided his gaze, it was too intense. 'Besides _she _doesn't like you.'

'Oh you don't? I suppose all that kissing meant nothing then?'

'Temporary insanity, it'll never happen again.'

'Of course not, wouldn't dream of it.'

Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. 'It won't.'

'And I suppose you came after me because you feel nothing for me?' Klaus had stopped as well and was giving her that intense look she hated.

'I was harsh, I just wanted to apologize. It doesn't mean I have feelings for you,' Caroline muttered and looked away.

'Of course not,' he gently stroked her cheek.

'Don't do that,' she pushed his hand away.

'Don't admire your beauty or don't be good to you?'

'Both!' Caroline stomped her foot in frustration.

'My apologies,' Klaus placed his hands behind his back and started walking again.

In the dimmed lighting of the park, she could easily picture him as an aristocrat, the perfect gentleman in another time.

_Stop forgetting who he is_! She reminded herself sternly. _He's a monster or did you forgotten?_

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

'Well this is me,' Caroline said when they reached the building.

'I'll take you all the way up, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't, now would I sweetheart?' Klaus opened the door and bowing he held it for her. 'My lady.'

Caroline rolled her eyes, but she couldn't quite hold back the smile that was playing on her lips. 'I had almost forgotten, you're like ancient,' she said walking past him.

'I'm not quite that old. A thousand years, isn't much in the history of the world.'

'Does it go by fast?'

Caroline secretly dreaded the thought of eternity spread out before her. She would outlive almost everyone she knew except Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Klaus.

Oh God, she had never thought of it like that before. What if someone found Klaus's desiccated body and woke him up?

'Caroline, is something the matter?' Klaus had paused in the middle of the stairway.

'I-ii am fine,' she lied.

Worrying about the distant future and what ifs would do her no good. She had to focus on the present and protecting the people she loved, who were not immortal, like Elena.

'Caroline?' he was studying her again.

God, she hated it when he did that.

'I'm fine, honestly. I'd just like to lie down,' this was no word short of a lie. Here she could see the apartment door and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and call Elena so she wouldn't think she was dead or dying.

'Caroline, is there something else –'

'Stop it! I'm fine! I just almost died and so amazingly enough, I'm tired, okay?'

'Why are you yelling, Caroline?' it was Shelly. She must have poked her head out of the apartment door while Caroline was busy screaming at Klaus.

'You,' Klaus growled.

'You tricked me! You had already told Shelly to come home!' Caroline yelled and kicked Klaus's shin. 'The date is so off!'

'Ouch and no, I didn't,' in a heartbeat Klaus had his hand around Shelly's neck. 'You're on vervain. Who are you?'

'Klaus, let go of her!' she had rushed forward and was trying to pull Klaus off Shelly.

'Who are you?' he repeated, completely ignoring Caroline.

Shelly gasped, struggling to breathe.

'You're killing her! You can't kill my friend!' she kept tugging on his arm, but he didn't respond.

'She's on vervain, she could have killed you anytime in your sleep!'

'But she didn't!'

Shelly gasped again. It sounded like she was trying to speak, but couldn't get the words out.

'She's human, Klaus! You'll kill her before you get any answers!' this didn't seem to deter him in the slightest. 'If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't kill her!'

Caroline didn't know what had made her say it, but it worked because a second later Klaus dropped Shelly. She ran to the girl who was now in the floor taking, deep, shaky breaths.

'That's hardly a fair accusation, love.'

'Are you okay?' she asked Shelly instead of answering him.

Klaus huffed in annoyance before crouching down in front of Shelly.

'Let's try that again, shall we. How do you know about vervain?'

'My mum was killed by a vampire.'

'I thought she –' Caroline had no idea how to finish her sentence.

'I take vervain to avoid compulsion. That's all,' she only spoke to Caroline. 'It didn't take long to figure out, you aren't like most vampires. That's why I let you stay, we're friends.'

'I told you she wouldn't kill me,' Caroline grumbled with a sideways look at Klaus.

'You can't keep staying here all the same, just in case. Come to my place, there are plenty of spare rooms.'

'Oh you'd like that wouldn't you,' she muttered then added in a louder voice; 'Where your sister can try to kill me. Sorry, but I trust Shelly over both Rebekah _and _you.'

'I can control Rebekah.'

'I'm sure,' there was no missing the sarcasm in her words.

'Pack your bags, Caroline. You can stay anywhere you like except here.'

'Good night Klaus,' that was it for Caroline's patience.

She went inside and took Shelly with her, throwing the door shut in Klaus's face to illustrate her point; she did not take his orders.

'Don't be childish, love,' Klaus said from the other side of the door.

Caroline resisted the urge to lock it, now _that_ would be childish. Instead she ignored him and escorted Shelly to the kitchen where she gave her a glass of water.

She could hear Klaus on the phone. He was telling one of the hybrids to come for her things. He was still on the phone when she heard him moving her bags from inside the apartment to the hallway outside. She would have to deal with him later right now, she had to take care of Shelly.

'Sorry about that. He's sort of a _psycho!_' Caroline deliberately raised her voice on the last word.

'I'll be alright. He is mad though, isn't he?' Shelly on the contrary whispered, probably the wiser choice. 'Who is he? How did you get mixed up with the likes of him, Caroline?'

'It's a long story. A very, very _long _story.'

'But he's your boyfriend! Don't tell me you're some kind of nutter too!' Shelly was still whispering.

'He is so_ not _my boyfriend, okay?'

'You were _snogging_ him!' Shelly insisted.

'It's complicated, but he is not my boyfriend!' she hissed back.

'We're leaving, love,' Klaus had entered the kitchen in that annoyingly quiet way he had.

'We are not!' Caroline protested.

'Love, don't make me throw you over my shoulder again and believe me, I will if you don't come now.'

'God dammit, Klaus!' she stomped her foot. 'You can't just order me around!'

Without ceremony he threw a screaming Caroline over his shoulder. Turning to Shelly he told her; 'To answer your question sweetheart, I am the very last person you want to cross.'

**Thanks to all those who have stuck with my story so far! It means the world to me! **

**So let me know what you think, both the good and the bad! **

**Take care guys! **

**Faye **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

'Put me down!' Caroline screamed and struggled in spite of how fatigue was making it hard to lift her arms, let alone hit him.

She briefly thought of kicking Klaus in the groin again, but then decided against it. Given how angry he was last time, she didn't think repeating the action would make him any happier about it.

She did however, kick up a fuss until Klaus forcibly put her in the back of a cab that was parked around the corner. Lucky for him, she seriously doubted hailing a cab with a screaming girl over your shoulder would be an easy thing to do.

Once she was actually in the taxi it occurred to her, the plan was to stick close to Klaus and give Bonnie a way to him. What better way to do that then to live in the same house as him?

Klaus gave the cabbie the address and they began to drive without her really noticing. She was too preoccupied with this new plan and quite frankly far too tired to care.

Before she could actually go to bed though, she would have to call Elena and update her. Not that it was a remotely appealing task at the moment. She didn't want to play double agent, she wanted to go to sleep.

'I suppose instead of yelling, you're giving me the silent treatment, love?' Klaus asked with an amused smile.

'Actually, I am tired so would you please be quiet?' Caroline relaxed back into her seat and closed her eyes to illustrate her point.

It was completely true. She was exhausted. Werewolf bites take a lot out of you and she hadn't a moment's pause since.

It was only seconds before she drifted off to sleep.

Caroline woke to discover Klaus was carrying her up the stairs.

'Awake are you, sweetheart?' he whispered in her ear.

It felt dangerously good to be in his arms, to feel the warmth and hardness of the muscles in his chest and arms. She felt very safe nestled against him.

'I can walk you know,' she squirmed out of his arms.

Any scenario that made her feel for Klaus was bad.

'I am aware of that, but you were sleeping,' Klaus grinned ruefully.

'Whatever. You could have at least let me get my things before carrying me out of there like some kind of caveman,' she complained. Fighting with Klaus was much better than cozy romantic moments, those she would have to do her best to avoid. 'Oh wait, you _are _a caveman!'

Klaus looked as if he were struggling to contain his temper.

'Your room is in here,' he opened the door on his left. 'And I've sent one of my hybrids to get your things, satisfied?' the word 'satisfied', came out in a growl.

Caroline however, was satisfied. That is; satisfied she was annoying him.

'Thrilled,' she said. 'I've got to call Elena and let her know I'm not dead,' she gave him a look that clearly stated; go away.

Klaus did not cooperate. Instead he stole her daylight ring again. 'Just in case you want to go running headfirst into danger, again,' then he walked off with that annoying, self-satisfied grin of his.

'Hey!' Caroline yelled after him, but he didn't respond.

Caroline stomped into her new bedroom, muttering about 'stupid hybrid, thinks he owns the world'. Once she had taken a few calming breaths she called Elena who picked up on the first ring.

'Caroline!' she sounded frantic.

'It's OK. I'm not dying. I'm staying at Klaus's, it's a long story, please don't ask,' Caroline spoke fast before Elena had the chance to say something stupid.

She had no doubt Klaus could hear them.

'You're at Klaus's? I don't think I want to know,' Elena murmured. 'Although to be honest, I'm just relieved you're alive.'

'Me too, but listen I was thinking about Bonnie's upcoming visit, do you think she could move it up a little?'

'I'm not sure that's a good idea,' Elena said hesitantly. 'I'd hate to lose anyone, even for a couple of weeks.'

Caroline interpreted that easily enough, Elena didn't want to risk anyone else.

'No, after tonight I am even more determined Bonnie comes to visit.'

'Well if you're sure, I'll let her know.'

'Good. Say hi to baby Caroline for me.'

'I will,' Elena laughed. 'I'll send you some pictures.'

'I can't wait.'

Caroline hung up just in time to avoid being interrupted by the hybrid with her luggage. She recognized the hybrid as the redheaded woman from earlier.

'Your stuff,' was all she said after carelessly dropping Caroline's luggage on the floor.

She traipsed out without a backwards glance and Caroline was glad to be rid of the rude woman.

Caroline dug out a pair of pajamas to wear to bed. She pulled them on and climbed into bed. It was easily the best feeling in the world. The sheets were silk, they were cool and soft against her skin. Thinking she might never leave this bed, she drifted off to sleep.

**KLAUS'S POV**

Klaus was sketching in the living room when Rebekah returned. He dreaded telling her, she wasn't allowed to harm Caroline. His sister knew how to throw a tantrum, but now was as good a time as any.

'Back already, sister?' he didn't think cutting right to the chase – as Americans say would be the best approach.

Or was it straight to the chase? Hmm…Americanisms were tricky things…

'Hello Nik,' Rebekah stretched out in the chair across from him. 'What's on your mind? I can tell something is going on.'

Supernatural instinct, he thought wryly.

'Caroline will be staying with us and I trust you'll behave yourself.'

'I suppose…' Rebekah sighed. 'After all, a high school grudge isn't that serious.'

To say Klaus was suspicious and surprised by his sister's easy agreement, would be an understatement. It was not like Rebekah to surrender without a fight, especially not when she hated someone as much as she did Caroline. Besides, she _loved_ to hold grudges.

He would have to keep an eye on his dear little sister. He had after all promised Caroline he could control Rebekah, and he was a man of his word.

Rebekah was too busy staring off into space smiling to notice how preoccupied he was. That was also not like her, at least not since they were human.

'What has put you in such a good mood?' he asked.

She had better not answering with something like; "thoughts of ripping Caroline's head off".

'I've met someone, Nik!'

So that was the way of it.

'Who is he?'

The last time Rebekah had fallen for someone was Stefan. That whole mess began back in the twenties, even by vampire standards that was getting to be a while ago. Although to be fair she had spent ninety or so of those years in a coffin…Through no fault of his, of course.

'You wouldn't know him,' Rebekah replied in a chilly tone.

'He's not human is he?' Klaus reckoned his sister had given up on being human by now, unless he was a bloodthirsty human. _Now_ that could be fun.

'Perhaps, but either way, it is none of your business, Niklaus.'

Niklaus was it? Someone's angry.

'Ah Bekah, Bekah, you and a human?' chuckling he went upstairs.

'You're such an ass!' Rebekah yelled after him.

He knocked on Caroline's door.

'May I come in, sweetheart?'

'I guess,' Caroline did not sound as if she was sure it was alright, but it was his house and he did as he pleased.

Once he was inside he realised exactly why Caroline had been hesitant about letting him in. She was already in bed and by the looks of it, he'd woken her up.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were sleeping.'

To his disappointment she was sitting up, but the blankets were pulled up to her chin. He had no idea what she was wearing underneath, nevertheless his interest was peaked.

'Well – I'm not asleep anymore,' she said in that falsely cheery voice she used when she didn't want you to know what she was really thinking. 'Umm, did you want something?'

Yes, you, he had to control himself to avoid blurting it out.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

Caroline's heart was racing. Klaus was in her room and she was wearing nothing but a flimsy camisole and a pair of short shorts that barely covered her bum. Now if that wasn't a recipe for disaster, she didn't know what was.

Oh God, he was sitting down on the bed next to her. She could feel his heat against her legs, even through the blanket. The blanket! Thank God for the blanket! It was like a wonderful shield between herself and Klaus.

'I just wanted to see how you were settling in.'

'As you can see, everything is fine!' she forced herself to smile and to sound upbeat. She didn't think it fooled him.

Klaus reached out to stroke her cheek. His hand gently traced the lines of her jaw, her cheekbones and her lips. His touch was slow and so unlike the desperate hunger he had touched her with before.

Her breathing grew heavier and she let go of the covers to place her hand over his. Their fingers twined together.

Klaus leaned in and kissed her softly.

Until this moment Caroline hadn't truly believed Klaus was capable of being gentle. It awoke something unfamiliar in her.

Caroline's breathing became ragged as she parted her lips to give him access. Slowly, Klaus tasted her. He was still holding her hand, but his other hand was stroking her neck, down her neck, down her chest, to softly massage her firm breasts. He could feel her nipples harden in response to his touch.

Caroline arched her back, a little and she let out a low moan that aroused him further.

Kissing his way to her ear, he whispered; 'I'm going to enjoy you, love.'

This sobered Caroline up in a hurry. She racked her brain for an excuse.

'No, we can't. Rebekah will hear,' she said in what was half-whisper, half-moan.

'Not if we are really quiet,' Klaus nibbled on her ear. 'Tell me you want this, say you want me, sweetheart.'

'Anyone can hear she bloody well wants you, Nik! So you should be able to hear it too!' Rebekah yelled from downstairs.

'My sister the eavesdropper,' Klaus let out a low growl in Rebekah's general direction.

'I think that effectively killed the mood,' Caroline was relieved they kept getting interrupted. She took advantage of the distraction to scoot away from him.

'I should have told her to find her own place when I had the chance,' he grumbled.

'I heard that as well!' Rebekah did not sound pleased which made both Caroline and Klaus laugh.

'My little sister has had centuries to perfect being annoying, I'm afraid I've given up trying to change her,' Klaus said with a mischievous smile.

'I always did want siblings and you make it sound like so much fun,' Caroline said sarcastically.

Klaus sort of tackled her so they were lying down in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Her back was against his chest and he threw a leg over hers, to keep her as close as possible.

Caroline pulled him even closer and let the warmth engulf her. She only wished he'd give her back her daylight ring. She had no doubt in her mind that the only reason he took it this time was to get back at her for being annoying. It wasn't a part of some big evil scheme, it was a childish form of revenge.

She pushed thoughts of her ring aside and tried to enjoy the feeling of safety. Not the feelings of guilt for betraying Klaus's trust.

After a while Klaus slipped under the covers with her. Caroline yawned and stretched. Her eyelids kept drooping.

'I wish Rebekah would leave,' Klaus whispered, nuzzling her neck and pushing his hips against her backside.

'Mmm,' Caroline nestled closer, not at all concerned about Rebekah or Klaus's desire for privacy.

'Although this isn't so bad either,' he kissed her neck.

The next morning Caroline woke up feeling oddly content and at peace. That is, until she remembered it was _Klaus_ holding her. Also that sometime between now and last night, his pants had disappeared. Feeling uncharacteristically modest, Caroline wished he would put them back on. After all this was Klaus and he should wear pants, the very thought alone was enough to make her turn beat red.

'Umm Klaus?'

'Yes, love?' Klaus mumbled, burying his nose in her hair.

'Where did your pants go?' Caroline traced patterns on the back of his hand.

'I was uncomfortable. Go back to sleep, love,' he kissed the back of her neck gently.

Caroline grinned in spite of herself. Big Bad Klaus liked to sleep in. There was something sort of endearing about that. It made him seem almost, human.

Now that she was first awake she couldn't go back to sleep. Her head was filled with too many thoughts. She was beginning to worry how she would feel when Klaus was desiccated and about how hurt he would be by her betrayal (and not just because he would kill her for it).

A crazy idea came to her. If she could make Klaus give her his word now when he is off guard, she might be able to fix this for everyone.

Turning around she gave Klaus a peck on the lips.

'Mm,' he sighed half-asleep.

'If I stay with you, will you promise to leave, Elena, all future Gilberts and everyone else I love alone?'

'Is that _what_ you are up to?' Klaus was suddenly wide awake.

Caroline was reminded of the saying; 'Never wake a sleeping dragon'.

'Well no,' she bit her lip nervously. She definitely did not want Klaus to ever know what she was really up to. 'But I obviously can't stay with you terrorizing Elena.'

'I am not terrorizing, Elena.'

Had she gone over the deep end or did Klaus look offended?

'Then what would you call it?' Caroline snuggled closer.

If she could keep Klaus focused on her and not so much on the conversation, then maybe she could get what she wanted. And maybe, just this once, she would not be second to Elena Gilbert – well Elena Boring Accountant now.

'She's safe, she's human and she has a family. Not to mention, no one will ever hurt her or her child. I don't see why you are making such a fuss, love.'

'I am not _making a fuss!'_ Caroline was quite insulted. 'She isn't free! She's a blood bag and her children only exist so that one day _you_ can have another doppelganger!' now that she was started, she discovered there was actually a lot she would like to say to Klaus. 'Your hybrids are making my mom nuts! You're moody and if I make you angry, you're dangerous!' she had completely forgotten about her original strategy, as you can see. 'I should leave just because of that! Oh wait – you basically kidnapped me so here I am negotiating with you, when I should be running for my life!'

Klaus looked angry enough to kill someone. A moment ago he had been holding her gently, not any longer. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants with irritated, jerky movements.

'If you should be running, then run,' he threw her daylight ring at her.

She slipped it back on her finger.

'Klaus,' Caroline said gently. She wasn't what she wanted to tell him. Her anger had evaporated as quickly as it came, but everything she had said, was true. 'You can't do whatever you want.'

He wouldn't even look at her, let alone give her an actual response.

'Just promise me you'll leave Elena and her family alone. Then I'll stay, I will even put up with your bossy ways,' she sounded to cheery and to her surprise tears were pooling in her eyes.

Her too bright smile quickly faded when Klaus did finally look at her.

'I could make you stay.'

'You could, but I would resent you for it.'

'I could stop that too.'

Then go ahead,' Caroline moved closer. They weren't even an inch apart and she looked up into his eyes.

'You're on vervain, love. This conversation is pointless,' he grinned wickedly. 'Unless, I were to bleed the vervain out of your system. Waiting for it to pass is a rather lengthy process by comparison.'

'Go ahead.' Caroline continued to glare at him, unfazed by his attempt at intimidation. 'Go on, bleed me, force my love and loyalty. DO IT!' she yelled angrily when he didn't.

Klaus growled. Shoving past Caroline he ordered her to stay in her room, they'd talk tonight.

'Klaus!' Caroline screamed after him and did her angry dance.

She would shower and get dressed to give him some time to cool off before going after him. She was not spending today locked in her room just because he said so.

**KLAUS'S POV**

Klaus was seething with pent up rage when he reached the basement. He'd told his hybrids to keep the alpha suspended, upside-down all night.

'What's your name, mate?' he asked motioning for the hybrids to leave.

'Gareth,' the alpha grunted.

'Well Gareth, it's quite obvious you're in a lot of pain so make it easier on yourself and talk,' Klaus picked up a knife from the tray by the door. The blade glinted in the light. 'Why did your lot not become sired to me?'

'I – don't – know,' Gareth didn't take his eyes off the blade.

'C'mon, you can do better than that,' Klaus cut a line beginning at his throat his pelvic bone. The motion was slow, precise and deliberate.

Gareth cried out in pain.

'I told you, I don't know!'

Klaus slashed across his upper-body with the knife, creating an –X. Gareth screamed again, his shirt was in tatters and the blood surged until the skin healed itself.

'And I've already told you, I don't believe you,' he cut again, this time across Gareth's cheek.

He growled in response.

'Still not talking? Alright then,' Klaus picked up a handful of sharp, thin pointed sticks. 'Fair warning, I am in a bad mood, you might want to talk. It's really in your best interest, mate.'

'I'm – not – your – mate,' Gareth panted in pain.

'Suit yourself,' Klaus stabbed him in the chest.

The door opened behind him.

'Oh my God, Klaus! What are you doing to him?'

'Caroline, sweetheart, go back upstairs,' Klaus did his best to restrain his temper.

She wasn't supposed to be here and certainly not looking at him as if the very sight of him appalled her.

In a flash Caroline was attempting to undo Gareth's restraints. He had a ahold of both her arms before she could register what was happening.

'You have to let him go! You can't torture him!' Caroline raged as she fought to get loose.

'He's responsible for the hybrids that attacked you, love,' Klaus whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Shh.'

'Don't shh me!' Caroline kicked his shin.

The monster inside reared its ugly head and a mad idea seized him.

Still holding her close, he said; 'You can either help or I'll be locking you in your room.'

Caroline went limp in his arms.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard she should have stayed in her room, even when she heard the screams.

Klaus knew she had been tortured before and yet he was giving her this choice?

Bonnie and Elena were right, he needed to be stopped.

In the meantime, she had to do _something_, but she was frozen.

'So what's it going to be, love?' Klaus's warm breath tickled her neck.

She shook her head. 'I won't choose, I won't.'

**Let me know what you think guys! **** Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and alerted so far! Seriously, you have no idea how much it means to me! I'm still looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone reading this is interested, PM me! **

**Take care guys! **

**Faye **


	8. Chapter 8

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot and original characters***

**CHAPTER 8**

Caroline found it difficult to believe Klaus had locked her in her bedroom! Well not so much the action itself as much as the fact that this was literally the third time in 24 hours. She might as well just give him her daylight ring, as often as he kept taking it.

The stupid git!

Git, was one of the many wonderful British insults she'd learned while here and she'd taken quite a liking to it. Although it should be noted, her favorite was wanker. Git however, was a very apt description of Klaus and she was quite proud of herself for having thought of it.

She stomped her feet, and hopped up and down in what was fast becoming her _Klaus-Angry-Dance_.

The torture/screaming sounds from the dungeons – sorry, the basement had stopped. Caroline didn't know if it was because Klaus had killed the man or taken a break. She also did not know which one was worse for the poor guy. She was leaning towards Klaus taking a break though, because that meant more suffering was coming the poor guy's way.

As if being locked up wasn't humiliating enough, Rebekah stopped by to gloat. She might not be allowed to harm her, but Caroline suspected Klaus had forgotten to ban her from taunting.

'My brother always did have awful taste in women,' Rebekah said by way of greeting and so proving Caroline's theory correct.

'At least I don't need to compel myself dates.'

Caroline threw herself on the bed. She was so not in the mood for a mean girl showdown.

'Not up to your usual standards, I see,' Rebekah replied with a sigh.

'Why do you sound disappointed? Why don't you go enjoy being able to leave the house?'

'Oh I am perfectly content watching you rot in my brother's make-shift prison cell,' her smug smirk was too much for Caroline.

'Klaus! Klaus! Klaaaauuus!' Caroline hopped off the bed and screamed his name at the top of his lungs until he appeared.

He must have run at vampire speed because he was there in a matter of seconds.

'Why are you making such a racket, love?' Klaus looked a little flustered.

'Rebekah is being annoying so I thought I would share the pain,' Caroline informed him in an airy tone. She was aware that her evil cheerleader voice never failed to annoy Klaus when it was aimed at her, something she intended to take full advantage of.

Rebekah hid a smile behind her hand. It was clear she was having a hard time deciding who she would rather annoy. After all this must be a golden opportunity for her.

'Sister, why don't you go torture the alpha hybrid or something?' Klaus suggested in a conversational tone of voice.

Caroline wondered whether Rebekah picked up on her brother's desire to avoid a catfight. She also wondered when the poor guy's suffering would end. Maybe she could sneak down there tonight when Klaus was sleeping and let him out?

'No, I think I'll stay right here,' Rebekah replied frostily. 'After all, I'll never be human, you saw to that, so I might as well inflict misery upon you and your hostage.'

Caroline decided Rebekah must have picked up on Klaus's desire to avoid a catfight.

'She's not my hostage,' Klaus growled.

'Could have fooled me!' both girls said at once and then proceeded to glare at each other.

'I'll just leave you girls to it then,' Klaus made to leave.

'Klaus!' Caroline stomped her foot.

'Coward!' Rebekah shot after him.

'What exactly do the two of you want me to do then?' he asked turning around.

'Get rid of her!' they both spoke at the same time again. The staring match began anew.

Klaus chuckled.

'Play nice,' he left for real this time.

Caroline threw the other girl a haughty look.

'Why don't you come back to gloat later, I'm really not in the mood,' she back down on the bed feeling defeated.

'Because,' was all the explanation Rebekah offered.

'No, seriously, don't you have anything better to do?'

Rebekah glowered in response.

'Oh my God, you don't, do you?' Caroline laughed.

Even she had plans for the day. Plans that were now cancelled thanks to Klaus the Petulant Hybrid.

Rebekah's cell beeped with a text message. She pulled it out with an all too eager expression, glanced, sighed and put it away again.

If it had been anyone else, Caroline would have felt sorry for them. It was obvious Rebekah was waiting to hear from a boy.

'How long are you stuck in here for?' Rebekah asked with a sneer, but she got the feeling she was out of pity, which annoyed her.

'Who's the guy that blew you off?' she felt maybe a little too much vindication at the hurt expression that briefly crossed Rebekah's face.

'There is no "guy",' Rebekah huffed.

'Uhuh,' Caroline rolled her eyes.

'Do you know where the good boutiques are?' Rebekah did not look like she was pleased to be asking her of all people.

'Shopping emergency?' she guessed easily enough what the source was. Rebekah was worried about some guy who had probably blown her off because they had a five minute conversation and she was now in love. So she was going to spend a ton of money instead. 'Well I'd love to show you, but I can't, obviously,' she gestured at the room.

'Nik!' Rebekah screeched.

She left in what Caroline guessed was an attempt to force him to let her out. Caroline doubted it would make a difference, but if it annoyed Klaus, it was fine by her.

She tuned out the sounds of Rebekah and Klaus arguing. They sounded disturbingly like normal siblings when they bickered. Caroline also knew she couldn't afford to think of Klaus as normal because he was not and she realized this morning that she could not let Klaus run around torturing people as he pleased. Unfortunately this seemed to be the only option to stop him.

Her plan to avoid thinking of Klaus as a real person who could be saved was made harder when Rebekah came back.

The girl wore a self-satisfied smile when she threw Caroline's daylight ring back to her. Then she pulled out a credit card.

'Get up, we're going shopping,' Rebekah grinned wickedly.

'Shopping with you?' Caroline replied suspiciously.

'You're not my first choice either, but you're all I've got. Nik's no fun today,' being over a thousand years old did not stop Rebekah from being the picture of a pouting teenager.

'I don't think so,' Caroline didn't particularly want to see either Original at the moment.

'C'mon Caroline, I have Nik's credit card, we can max it out,' Rebekah waved it like a victory flag.

Clearly at least one of them had forgotten they hate each other.

'Tempting, but no,' Caroline played with her ring. It was comforting to have it back, she hoped it was the last time she lost it. Of course once Bonnie arrived in London, it wouldn't matter.

'Fine, I am going to buy myself something shiny,' Rebekah tossed her head proudly. 'You enjoy sitting in here all day.'

'Wait,' Caroline hurried to catch up. 'This doesn't make us friends, it just means I'm bored.'

'I couldn't agree more,' she said with what was almost a warm smile.

Caroline found it hard to believe, but shopping with Rebekah was fun because she knew how to shop. When entering a new shop, she never failed to close it down and have the staff eagerly following them about in a matter of minutes. She also always made sure they had plenty of champagne.

'I'll admit, there are some advantages to being a vampire,' Rebekah said lazily sipping her champagne.

'There sure are,' Caroline answered absent-mindedly. She was far too busy trying on a pair of black, satin heels to really listen.

So far she had three new outfits, pajamas and loads of lingerie – which Klaus would never see, but he would see the charge made to his card. It was this piece of tiny girl revenge which made her able to keep her emotions in check.

Two more days and Bonnie would be here then things could begin to go back to normal, but first she would have to rescue the hybrid tonight.

'I don't get you and my brother,' Rebekah eyed the shoes Caroline was trying on. 'Although you do have better taste than that Sage, I'll give you that.'

'Gee, thanks,' she muttered and took off the shoes.

'Why are you with him?' Rebekah gave her a keen look.

'I –' oh how Caroline loathed this double-agent crap! 'It just sort of happened. How did this little shopping trip happen?'

'Oh easily enough,' Rebekah had slipped into a little red number and was studying her reflection in the mirror. 'My brother would do almost anything to stay in your good graces and I pointed out that women like shopping.'

'Does Klaus know what an evil mastermind you are?'

'I doubt it. Speaking of evil masterminds, what are you really up to? I doubt my brother has finally managed to charm you,' Rebekah turned around to give her an evil glare.

'Actually he did and as a matter of fact, I am going to back now,' Caroline began to walk away.

'I don't believe you, but have it your way,' she could practically hear Rebekah rolling her eyes.

Rebekah passed her and Caroline felt a sharp pain in her side. She doubled-over.

Rebekah had stabbed her with a shoe heel. As she pulled the spike out, a vague part of her mind wondered if Klaus had told Rebekah about the shoe incident or if it was just a vampire girl thing.

'Are you coming?' Rebekah called from the door.

Bitch, Caroline thought.

Klaus was spread out on the couch reading when the girls stormed in. Caroline dropped her bags on the floor and Rebekah threw Klaus's credit card at him.

'I take it you girls fought,' he looked up from his book and grinned ruefully at them.

'Good guess, Sherlock,' Rebekah growled.

He must have seen the blood on Caroline's shirt because he flashed forward.

'What happened?' he was in front of Caroline and had started to examine the blood on her shirt.

'It's nothing,' Caroline tried to pry his hands off, but he was angry and determined. 'Really, I'm fine,' she tried catch his eye and give him a reassuring smile instead, but he had already turned to Rebekah.

The last thing Caroline wanted was Rebekah's suspicions coming out. Klaus always listened to her instincts.

'Did you hurt her?' he demanded.

'Honestly Nik, it's just a scratch,' Rebekah rolled her eyes. 'She lied to me so I stabbed her.'

'I was not lying!' Caroline exclaimed in an attempt to appear innocent.

'She's lying again,' the other girl didn't as much as glance in her direction. 'She's up to something, I can feel it.'

Klaus considered this for a moment.

'Well the vervain will be out of her system in a day or two, so I suppose we'll find out then. In the meantime, leave her alone, sister.'

Oh God, Caroline hid her fear as best she could. Mentally calculating how much was left of her vervain stash, she realised she could keep Klaus at bay for a week. Unless he found her stash. So three or four days minimum.

Bonnie had better get here, fast.

'Fine,' Rebekah stomped upstairs with her bags.

'Klaus, what happened to the hybrid?' Caroline asked hoping to divert his attention away from her potential treachery.

'He's dead,' Klaus said emotionlessly. 'When is your witch friend coming to London?'

'How did you know?'

'Stefan called. He's coming with her. Apparently he doesn't trust me not to kill Bonnie or you for that matter. Elena must have told them where you are staying.'

'And apparently Rebekah isn't the only Mikaelson who eavesdrops,' Caroline muttered. 'You'd better not kill Bonnie or Stefan!'

'You trust me not to kill you then?' Klaus had an amused smile playing at the corner of his lips.

'Yes.' Caroline stated.

'Well then, I think you're probably right,' Klaus's smile broadened. He was giving her that little boy grin, the one with the dimples.

She could not resist smiling back, dammit! Those stupid dimples of his!

**Thanks to those who have stuck with this story so far! **** Also a special thanks to DarkWinter who let me bounce ideas off her and give me inspiration for Klaus's and Caroline's future relationship development even though she doesn't watch the show. You're awesome! **

**I'm still looking for a beta, so again any readers who are interested, please PM me. **

**Finally please review and let me know what you think! Did you like the shopping trip? Is Klaus too schizo? Oh and the plot should pick up after this chapter! **

**Take care until next time guys! **

**Faye **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot and original characters, everything else belongs to the CW**

***Lemons* coming up! I originally wrote this before many of the latest TVD episodes aired so please bear with my since I've decided to continue the story as I originally intended for it to carry on. If something is unclear or doesn't make sense, feel free to ask or let me know **** In case you're wondering the memory in this chapter takes place right after Bonnie sacrifices the twelve witches. I hadn't intended that bit of trivia, but it fit so perfectly and helped me reconcile some of the character/plot development issues I was having. In sort, I'm playing with the TVD-timeline and making it my own :P **

'But seriously though, you'd better not kill Bonnie,' Caroline repeated.

'Oh I'd never dream of hurting the little witch who locked me in a room for three days,' his grin was wolfish.

'That was years ago and no killing my friends,' she gave him a stern look. 'I should go change. I'm meeting a friend.' She picked up her bags and went upstairs.

'I take it I don't get that date then?' Klaus called after her.

'Not tonight, I already have plans,' she smiled sweetly over her shoulder.

'Don't you want to know what became of the hybrid?'

'No, I don't, but rest assured it's a big part of why you don't get a date!' she told him before slamming the door shut behind her.

First she would meet up with Shelly for drinks and then when Klaus was asleep she would rescue the alpha in the basement. Once morning came she would defend her actions to Klaus and probably…who knows how he would react? He would be furious that was for sure however, she did not think he would actually kill her. He didn't get angry with her often and if he was angry, it would be over as soon as he finished his rant. At least that was how it had been when they were friends in Mystic Falls, the Klaus she had encountered in London appeared more volatile. Still she doubted he would kill her.

The hybrid alpha in the basement was another story. There was no doubt in her mind that unless she did something, he would die a slow, agonizing death. And what had she done about it so far? Pouted in her room and gone shopping.

A very deep, caring kind of a thing for you to do, she thought viciously as she changed tops. She tried to remember that she had intended to rescue the hybrid after nightfall all day. However, it did not really ease her guilt. Maybe Klaus had rubbed off on her? Caroline remembered when she used to visit him in Mystic Falls. He did tease her about becoming more like him.

'_Klaus!' Caroline was getting real tired of this game of hide-and-seek. 'Klaus, where are you?'_

'_Yes?' Klaus stepped out of his bedroom, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. _

_Oh so that would be why he hadn't answered her as she wandered through his house yelling. _

'_You know what? I'll come back later,' she blushed forcing herself to keep her eyes on his face and not to stare at his wonderful, wonderful muscles. _

_Do you know who else has muscles? Tyler! He has great muscles, think of them, not about Klaus's muscles, a small part of her brain yelled at her. _

'_I'll go change,' Klaus replied with a sneaky smile. 'Unless of course, you'd rather I didn't…' his voice trailed off suggestively. _

'_Go change, NOW!' Caroline waved him off with a shooing motion. _

'_So bossy,' he grinned before disappearing back into his bedroom. _

_Caroline knew being friends with Klaus was playing with fire. After a couple of visits, she found herself forgetting she was mad at him about Tyler. Of course she had begun to think Klaus would not make good on his threat, even if Tyler did show up on his doorstep. In fact she was beginning to wonder if banishing Tyler wasn't just some ploy to keep her to himself. _

_Before she could get further in her reverie Klaus was back. This time he was fully dressed. Something that was very fortunate because she was already having a hard time fighting her "dirty little" feelings for him. Damn Elena for pointing them out. _

'_Did you want something in particular?' he asked giving her a searching look. Was she ever happy Klaus was not a telepath. She suspected he would pounce her if he ever found out she had naughty feelings for him. _

'_No, I just came to say hi,' she left out the part about her stopping by to prove to herself she did not have any sort of feelings for him. They were only sort of friends. 'So you know; hi!' she gave an awkward little wave of her hand. _

_Klaus's expression was skeptical, but then it softened as he seemed to realise something. 'Does this have something to do with those twelve witches? You aren't feeling guilty, are you, love?' _

'_No, I haven't been thinking about that, at all,' she replied much more cavalier than she felt. _

_Now that Klaus had brought it up, the memory was as fresh as ever and Caroline very much felt like sitting down to have a good cry. That was however, not something she would ever do in front of Klaus. _

'_I think I'm beginning to rub off on you, sweetheart,' he said with an amused smile. _

The very thought of becoming more like Klaus filled Caroline with dread. She did not want to stop caring about others. She wanted to hang on to her humanity, even if she did end up living for over a thousand years.

With those frightening thoughts fresh in her mind, Caroline all but ran to Shelly's to spend some quality time with someone who was very _human. _

Shelly was more than happy to see Caroline once she was assured Klaus would not be making an appearance. It only took half an hour to convince Shelly it was safe to let her in because Klaus would not be joining them at any point. Not that Caroline blamed the poor girl. He had choked her and probably frightened her to death.

**KLAUS'S POV: **

Klaus was angrily discussing with his hybrids the possibility of locating the witches within century's end. He knew it had only been a day, but with over twenty hybrids looking, you would think at least one of them had found something, even the tiniest of clues.

'You located the hybrids in a matter of hours, how is this any different?' Klaus asked the group rubbing his temples.

'Well they weren't hiding for a start,' Jason said and decided against continuing when he saw the look on Klaus's face.

'Thirteen witches, that's quite a few witches, but last time I checked thirteen was still less than twenty,' Klaus brushed Annie's hand away when she tried to rub his temples for him. A gesture that had not gone unnoticed among the others.

'The witches don't want to be found and all we know is that their leader is a young, blonde woman,' Harold said. He was one of the werewolves from the latest pack Klaus had turned.

'Then start killing every witch you find,' Klaus knew this was extreme, but he did not want to think about the consequences of this sort of threat. 'Sooner or later the witches you find will start talking.' He also knew that this was something he would have to keep from Caroline.

'Did they alpha say anything else?' Jason asked.

'No, he didn't know anything,' Klaus had been so angry he had torn his heart out without a second thought. Caroline might have a point about his temper being out of control…she even yelled at him about once when she came to visit. Of course that was because he was angry with her for touching the expensive vases and sculptures in his art collection, but it still stung.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

'So what is going on with your nutter of a boyfriend?' Shelly asked digging out every ounce of liquor she owned. 'I assume alcohol is appropriate if we are going to talk about him,' she asked waving a bottle of tequila.

'Well maybe a small drink, and he is not my boyfriend,' Caroline gave her a pointed look.

'So I only imagined that heated little snog-session in the hallway then did I?' Shelly had started to mix up mojitos.

'Well no,' she felt her cheeks go red. 'but he isn't my boyfriend. It is just complicated.'

'Uhuh,' Shelly said airily. 'Well he is clearly some sort of evil nutter which means he must have a master plan, so what is he up to?'

'I have no idea,' and that was the truth. She knew Klaus fairly well, but still nowhere near well enough to fully understand how his brain worked. All she really knew was that he was impulsive. One minute he was trying to lock her up and in the next he realized how wrong it was. What she did know for sure though was that he was not all bad. If Klaus was capable of love, then he was capable of being saved.

'Well whatever it is, I want to be nowhere near it,' Shelly handed her a mojito.

'You and me both, but I think I'm stuck dealing with his craziness,' she took a sip of her drink. It tasted sweet, but a little sour at the same time. It was not a very good mojito, but she did not want to point that out to Shelly and hurt her feelings.

'So this Klaus, is he dangerous?'

'That depends on his mood,' something about that was strange. 'When did I tell you his name?'

'You were yelling it at him last night,' Shelly was gazing at her in a concerned sort of a way.

'I probably was,' Caroline admitted. 'But I didn't come here to talk about Klaus. I came here to have fun.'

'Then we'll have fun,' she grinned and held her glass up. 'Cheers!'

'Cheers!' Caroline's cellphone started ringing it was Bonnie. 'Hold that thought,' she said and answered it.

'Bad news, I can't make it out on the flight I'd planned because Stefan wants me to wait for him. So I won't be there for another four days. I get in on Saturday morning with Stefan,' Bonnie spoke in a rush without pause until her story was finished.

'Well where is Stefan?' Caroline asked.

'Somewhere in Asia, I think.'

The delay in their flight was not good. Caroline told her about Rebekah's suspicions and how Klaus intended to question her as soon as her vervain stash ran out. She did not have much left and if it was not out of her system in a couple of days, Klaus would probably take it upon himself to make sure she could not get anymore.

'Rebekah is there? Oh God, this is worse than I thought. I'll need another witch or a dagger to bind her with,' Bonnie sounded a bit panicked. 'If we succeed in desiccating Klaus, I think Rebekah might decide to kill us on his behalf.'

'Or throw us a party depending on her mood, which I suppose isn't very reliable,' she admitted. 'Doesn't Damon have a dagger?' she was pretty sure he had a dagger and some white ash hidden.

'Yeah, he lost it.'

'Lost it how?'

'Elijah stole it back from him,' Bonnie said.

'So we need a witch, but what do we do about Elijah?'

'We hide?' she suggested.

'Seriously?'

'No, Damon is working out a deal with him,' Bonnie did not sound all too confident in Damon's skills as a negotiator.

'Great, so we are counting on Damon's charm and we need a second witch. We are so dead,' Caroline sighed. 'Text me your flight details before you leave.'

After she had hung up Shelly was watching her with an apprehensive expression.

'Caroline about –' Shelly did not know how to finish her sentence.

'Yes?'

'Never mind,' she shook her head.

'Alright, but about me staying here the way I have been. I'm sorry, I had no idea and even if I didn't, I should not have done that to you.'

'It's alright. If I wanted to I could have kicked you out, but I felt like you were different from other vampires and I think you are, even if you boyfriend is a completely mad.'

'He's not my boyfriend!'

Caroline was careful to sneak quietly into the townhouse. She wanted to let the alpha out and go to bed. If she did that then hopefully she would not be a suspect in the morning. She made in the door, but when she tried to tip-toe down the stairs to the basement the floorboard creaked and she almost had a heart attack. Stopping to listen she heard nothing to suggest anyone had been woken up from the noise.

Caroline made it to the bottom without anyone coming after her and it wasn't until she opened the door to the room he was being held in that she realized it was pointless. The hybrid was gone and the room was spotless. She was too late, a small part of her brain wondered how long he had been dead and another accused her of not fighting harder to protect him.

Wanting to escape the room and its affronting cleanliness she turned around to leave. Klaus was standing right behind her.

'Come to rescue the alpha, love? I think you're a little late.' His voice was hollow and his face was hidden by shadows, she could not see his expression and something about that was frightening.

'Klaus – you scared me.'

'Honestly, I expected to find you down here hours ago, but then you probably wanted to wait until I was asleep,' his voice was still strangely hollow and the darkness only magnified the eerie mood. The only light was the moon leaking in through the windows.

'He's dead isn't he?'

'Yes, go to bed, Caroline it's late.'

'But –'

'Good night.' Klaus turned to leave.

'No!' her voice cracked like a whip through the silence. Klaus turned to face her and for the briefest of moment's she could see his expression. He was angry. 'Why did you have to kill him? WHY?' she yelled the last word. If there was anyone else home they would be awake by now.

'Because he knew something I need to know, and he wouldn't tell me!' Klaus was yelling too now. She stared at him in horror. 'Don't look at me like I am a monster! Last I checked there was blood on your hands too!'

'I wanted to save Bonnie! Don't you dare throw that back in my face!' she stepped closer and shouted at him.

'If that's what you need to tell yourself, love!' he too was moving closer.

'What is that supposed to mean? _I am not_ the one who kills people because_ he_ likes it! Because he craves _power_ so much he_ needs _people to tremble in fear when they hear his name!' Caroline poked at his chest, enunciating each strained word.

'You don't know the first thing about why I do the things I do! You're nothing but a child who still believes in happy endings! Don't you dare think for as much as a second that he would not have killed you to get to me!' Klaus had gripped her shoulders as he spoke.

'I am not a child!' she was pushing back at his arms, they were locked in a power struggle.

'His pack almost did kill you and here you are ready to save him! Only a child could be that naïve! And now _they_ are going to finish the job!'

'They who? Who is coming for you, Klaus? Or have you finally gone over the deep end with your paranoia? Huh, have you?' she screamed and shook him.

'The witches aren't going to stop.'

Witches? What witches?

"I don't know what witches, but some coven has found a way to prevent hybrids from getting the sirebond just because they have been turned," to say Klaus did not look pleased would be an understatement.

"Oh that's why…" Caroline's voice faltered. They were not alone in their desire to stop Klaus, if they could get in touch with these witches, they could all work together.

"Yes, they've cooked up some potion or spell no doubt. I'm sure they'll be coming for me or those close to me next," he growled in irritation.

Caroline realized he was not worried about himself, but rather for her and the more vulnerable people in his life. At least she assumed she was among those privileged few. She figured the others would be his hybrids, since he wasn't exactly overly fond of Stefan these days and his remaining siblings were also fairly hard to kill. She had to admit she was touched, but she could not let herself dwell on her feelings for Klaus, she was here on a mission, nothing more.

"Have – have you found them?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to get into another row with Klaus tonight.

"Not yet, but in the meantime, promise me, you will be careful," Klaus's voice had taken on an unfamiliar softness.

"I – OK," Caroline agreed knowing it was a lie.

She had no desire to get caught up in a Klaus versus witches feud, but if these witches were brave enough to go up against an Original, they were a godsend. Bonnie said they needed another witch, well then Caroline would get her one or possibly a whole coven.

Klaus must have been experiencing another one of his mood swings because in a heartbeat he had pulled her into his arms. Leaning his forehead against hers, he breathed; "I'm sorry."

Caroline knew he was apologizing for everything he had done in the past few days as well for not being able to be the man she wanted him to be.

In response she tipped her head up to kiss him gently on the lips. His hand on her lower back pushed her closer to him until she was pressed against him so tightly it almost hurt. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, while his free hand stroked her neck.

It was a brief kiss. Afterwards, she did not speak, she simply leaned her forehead against his, their mouths almost but not quite touching.

Part of her was in an uproar about this intimate moment with Klaus, as the memory would only cause her pain later, but another part would have been content to stand here and _breathe _into him for the rest of eternity.

"It's a shame we did not meet when I was human, Caroline. I think you would have liked me," Klaus whispered against her mouth.

Caroline laid her head to rest against his chest. She could not say what she was about to and look into his eyes at the same time. "I do like you," she closed her eyes to stop the tears that welled up in them from spilling. It was the truth and she wished things were different. She wished she did not have to choose between Klaus and Elena's freedom. She wished it so intently she could have sat down and sobbed.

If she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Klaus's heart beating she could picture him as a human. She thought he would have been all light and love, sweet even, if not for his father. It was moments like these when she saw his good side that allowed her to fantasize about how he might have been and what could never be.

Klaus placed a hand underneath her chin and tilted her head up so he could kiss her. It was a slow, sensuous kiss and when he sucked on her lower lip, she let out a low moan.

"Klaus," she whispered. He broke the kiss abruptly. "Klaus?" she repeated, uncertainly this time.

"I trust that the conversation we had tonight will stay private," he was staring at her in a scrutinizing way.

"Of course," Caroline said while secretly thinking that his need to control everything and keep her at a distance was annoying. _This _was why the list of people who wanted him dead was so freaking long. "And no more vervain," he tugged on her hair playfully, but he was avoiding eye contact.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" she snapped.

"Don't you trust me?" he retorted.

"_You _just want to question me because Rebekah is suspicious," Caroline pushed him however, it did not seem to affect him in the slightest.

"There is that," he admitted. "Although more importantly, Annie found your vervain stash."

"_Annie _the hybrid?" Caroline was angry enough to kill.

"She went through your stuff – without my permission," Klaus was careful to mention this important detail. "She destroyed it before telling me about it and I was sort of hoping –"

"I wouldn't find out?" she raged and pulled free of his embrace. "This is absolutely unbelievable! I WILL murder her!"

"I thought we disapproved of killing?" Klaus said with a bemused smirk.

"I'll make an exception!"

"Delightful as that no doubt would be, you can rest assured I have already punished her."

"Well now it's my turn! WHERE IS THE LITTLE BITCH?"

Caroline never did get her answer because in the next instant Klaus had pushed her against the wall, her hands manacled above her head and he was kissing her fiercely. Her head swam. All she could feel was Klaus's body pressed against hers, it was intoxicating.

"It drives me wild when you talk like that," Klaus broke the kiss to whisper in her ear.

"Mm Klaus don't stop," she rubbed her body against his until she felt him grow hard.

Klaus covered her mouth with his and lifted her legs up with one hand. In response Caroline wrapped them around her waist to hold him in place, she had always wanted to have sex against a wall for some weird reason. She was further excited when he began to push her dress up with one hand, while the other still held her arms in place. The latter was frustrating because Caroline was desperate to run her hands over his muscles. She squirmed to get loose to do just that, but his need to be in control made its presence known because he would not let go. He was preoccupied with biting and alternately kissing his way down her neck, but his hold on her did not loosen all the same.

Klaus's fingers playing with the hem of her panties drove all thoughts from her mind. He roughly tore the panties off, not bothering to shimmy them off, like most other men Caroline had been with. When she heard the fabric rip Caroline's senses returned and she groaned her annoyance with him.

"I liked those!" she complained.

"So do I," Klaus raised his head so she could see his wolfish smile before he tossed the panties aside. "I'll buy you new ones," he kissed her. "I'll buy you anything you like," he said, slipping one finger inside her.

"Oh," Caroline gasped. "More," she demanded and arched her back in response.

Klaus was only happy to oblige. He began to slowly stroke her, moving in and out with his hand. The slowness of the rhythm was torturous, Caroline arched her back further and let out a low moan.

"Do you want me, sweetheart?" Klaus breathed.

He began to slowly increase the pace.

"Yes, oh –" her voice grew louder in tune with the rhythm of his hand. "Oh – Klaus, please more," she half-moaned, half-begged and at the same tried to wriggle free of his grip. "I _need_ you," she knew it was the only thing she could say that would make him relent. She was close to climaxing, but she wanted to feel _Klaus_, not just his hand.

"Sorry to – ehm – interrupt, but it is – urgent," Jason said uncomfortably, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

**Yeah, I just could not resist having them be interrupted once again, but rest assured my lovelies there will be more lemons soon! ;) Although I had to stop it here because I am still red from having written that last scene! Remember to review and as always a big thanks to those who have continued to read this story! **** If you like TVD check out Heavens-spirit's story called Green Blood that I'm betaing. It's a Damon/OC pairing and trust me, it's worth the read! Check out my tumblr while you're at it. Both links can be found on my profile, I can't post them here unfortunately (I tried) **

**If anyone wants to beta this story PM me! **

**Take care until next time! **

**Faye **


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and original characters, everything else belongs to the CW**

**A thanks to TheHangingBracelet fro being an awesome grammarbeta and jumping in so late into the story! And a special thanks to Heavens-spirit who is awesome enough to act as an un-official beta when I need her help! Check out her story "GreenBlood" Damon/OC pairing. I've helped beta and she is an amazing writer, so check it out ;) **

**CHAPTER 10**

**KLAUS'S POV: **

Klaus had never been as aroused as he was when Caroline moaned his name and writhed under his touch. He knew she was squirming to get her arms free in order to force him to give her the release she sought. Unfortunately for her, he had been waiting years for this moment. He was determined to drag it out for as long as possible. He intended to claim Caroline as his own and in the process he was going to prolong her pleasurable suspense for a very, very long time. In part to punish her for not coming to him sooner and in part to ensure that tonight would be a night she would never forget.

When Jason disturbed them, Klaus could have killed him on the spot and would have if it had not been for Caroline. If he let go of her to kill Jason, she would be quite – exposed. Instead he removed his hand and carefully pulled her dress down. He made sure her body was hidden by his as they untangled and he lowered her to the floor.

This had better be important. Klaus let his fangs extend when he turned around as a deliberate threat to Jason, the message was not lost upon the hybrid, who literally quaked with fear. Klaus felt somewhat gratified at his response.

Caroline hung on to his arm and buried her face against his shoulder blade. He could feel her heavy breathing, almost panting, obvious signs of how aroused she had been. He knew she had hidden her face because she was embarrassed. This was extremely ill-fated for Jason because it only served to remind Klaus of what he could be doing if the idiot had better timing, and would have done many times already if they did not keep getting interrupted.

"What is it?" Klaus captured Caroline's hand in his, their fingers twined together.

Sensing his agitation Caroline began to rub his neck with her free hand. It was enough to calm him down significantly, at least enough to keep him from killing Jason.

"It's about the witches –" Jason was going to say more, but Klaus silenced him with a hand-gesture.

"Caroline love, why don't you go on up to bed?" he knew she would not want to be involved in this.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Oh God, she had been caught having Klaus – ehm – pleasure her. _Klaus_! The embarrassment was enough to make her never want to face the world. She was actually surprised she had not died from embarrassment already; she had never been so mortified in her entire life. The only non-embarrassed thing she had managed to do so far was stroke Klaus's neck in a lame-o attempt to soothe his rage. She did not want him killing Jason or something just because he had bad timing.

That was until Klaus suggested she go to bed. She knew immediately that he was not making a suggestion, he was giving an order, something that roused her defiant nature.

"No, you might be king of the world, Klaus, but you do _not _give me orders!" she had not raised her head sooner because of embarrassment, but now she was glaring angrily at Klaus.

He put his arm around her and pulled her flush against him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and murmured, "I'll be right up sweetheart, but you don't want to be involved in this; it's evil original business," he grinned ruefully, choosing to avoid engaging in another argument tonight.

"Fine, whatever, I'll leave you to your creepy master plan or whatever it is," she said with an exasperated eye roll.

Caroline hurried upstairs and made a big show of closing the basement door. She went as far as the kitchen before quietly backtracking to listen at the door to the basement. She wondered if this made her an official member of the Mikaelson-eavesdroppers club, but she supposed no role as a double-agent was complete without eavesdropping for vital information.

"They aren't the witches we want. They're vervain free and know nothing," Jason said.

Caroline crept back to her room, careful to move slowly and quietly. She had learned what she needed to and she did not want to hang around, and get caught. However, she could still hear Klaus's response when she was half-way up the stairs because the house was quiet other than the two men in the basement.

"That does not change my orders. Set an example with those witches and the ones that do know something will start talking."

She only vaguely heard Jason's muttered protests as she slipped into a nightgown. It sounded as if he had come here to attempt to talk Klaus out of murdering the witches. Caroline suspected he did not share Klaus's bloodlust.

The nightgown was one of the new ones she had purchased earlier today with Rebekah and it was a white pearl colored teddy with lacing.

Once she turned on the sink to remove her make-up and brush her teeth, she could no longer hear their conversation, but it did not matter because she had found out what she needed to know. Klaus was hunting witches and he was not being gentle about it. She also knew he had not found them and that he was going about it the wrong way. Caroline thought she might be able to find them first because of this. She suspected a more peaceful search method would yield better results and sooner because witches were quick to close rank and protect each other, something Klaus must have forgotten.

Caroline had not even climbed into bed before Klaus was knocking on the door. She opened the door and she could immediately tell he was angry.

"Did you have a good listen? Learn anything interesting?" he asked testily.

"I was _not_ –"

"Save it, sweetheart I heard you. Whatever you are planning, it ends _now_," Klaus said and stared her down intently.

It was an intense everything-stops sort of a moment. Caroline knew she would have to lie, but it was difficult to get the words out.

The minutes seemed to fly by before she was able to say, "OK," but in reality it could not have been more than a few heartbeats.

Klaus kissed her.

He shut the door behind them as they stumbled toward the bed, kissing and undressing each other. Caroline decided it was time for some payback and ripped open his shirt. The buttons scattered and flew in every direction. Klaus growled savagely in response and hoisted her up around his waist. When they reached the bed, they went tumbling down because Klaus had been too busy kissing Caroline's chest to watch where he was going. As a result she landed on her back with him on top. She started to giggle.

"This has been_ the_ weirdest day," she said and chewed on her lower lip in a futile attempt to keep from giggling more and failing.

"Good weird or bad weird?" Klaus asked turning those intense blue eyes of his on her and half a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"A bit of both, does that make sense?" she was grinning like a crazy-happy fool and laughing, all dark thoughts of betraying Klaus were gone, as if they had never existed in the first place. Tonight, she was going to live in the now.

"I know what you mean, love," Klaus stroked her hair gently.

The tender gesture rekindled the fire in Caroline and she flipped them over so she was straddling him. She leaned down to kiss his neck, savoring the feel of his body. Klaus reversed their positions quickly, which she had known was inevitable.

"Control freak," she pouted.

Klaus grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her up to face him. Her chest was pressed against his and their lips were not even an inch apart when he said fiercely, "But I think you like it," he kissed her roughly then.

Caroline was by nature a neurotic control-freak, but she was far too caught up in the moment to bother explaining how actually _she _preferred to the _one_ in control. In fact she was so busy trying to get Klaus's clothes off that she did not give it a second thought after that.

She removed what remained of his shirt and his pants. Caroline relished being able to run her hands over his back and stomach muscles unhindered. Klaus's muscles were hard and when he pulled her closer she could literally _feel _the strength in them, a thrill went through her.

Klaus pulled her nightgown off. She was wearing nothing and suddenly felt very exposed because of it. He paused to sweep an appreciative gaze over her body, and for a moment Caroline was filled with the irrational fear that he would criticize or reject her the way Damon frequently had done.

"You're perfect", he said softly, silencing all her fears at once.

Klaus kissed her mouth and began to kiss his way down to her breasts. He kissed and sucked on the tender skin. His tongue circled and pulled on her nipples. They grew hard in response to his caresses and she let out a low moan.

He slipped a hand between her damp thighs and picked up where had left off. He was slowly stroking her inside and circling her nipples with his tongue. Lost in ecstasy, she whispered his name. When she was about to climax, he stopped what he was doing and kissed his way down her flat, creamy white stomach instead.

"Klaus!" she complained.

He looked up at her with a hungry gleam in his eyes that went well with the wolfish smile he was wearing. "Yes, love?"

That was when she knew he was deliberately teasing her.

"Oh never mind," she smiled sweetly. Two could play that game.

She stroked the front of his boxers flirtatiously, but before she could do more than that, Klaus had taken both her hands in his. With their fingers laced together he leaned down to kiss her. Her tongue met his with equal vigor and she used her legs to pull Klaus's hips against hers. She got his boxers off using her feet. She had almost managed to get her way when Klaus caught on to what she was doing.

"Ahah, love," Klaus sucked on her earlobe driving her wild.

Klaus worried on her ear for a while and massaged her breasts. Desire thrummed in her and Caroline wanted nothing more than for the moment to go on forever and for Klaus to stop teasing her already! She ran her hands down his stomach and ran her hand down the length of hard cock.

"Caroline," Klaus murmured.

He lowered down out of her reach and kissed her thighs, in a move that was infuriatingly deliberate. Caroline knew he was driving her wild with need intentionally, but all thoughts were driven from her mind when his kisses moved higher.

Again just when Caroline was about to climax he halted and went back to kissing her earlobe. It felt like it had been going on for hours and she could take no more teasing.

She whimpered in complaint and stroked his hip. "Please – oh – please, Klaus," she whimpered again and squirmed a little. "Please," she repeated, running her fingers through his hair. Caroline hated pleading, but she knew Klaus would only give her what she wanted if she really, really wanted it and more importantly wanted him, _needed him_.

Klaus flipped her over onto her stomach and placed his hands over the back of hers. He plunged into her. He picked up the pace until her breathing was ragged and the bed shook each time they moved.

Caroline had not known you could do it doggy-style without it being anal. It was sheer bliss.

Klaus thrust into a spot deep inside her and she moaned, "There, oh God there!"

For once Klaus did as she asked without argument. He thrust harder and faster into her, until she cried out in ecstasy. When her sated, exhausted limbs began to relax, Klaus pulled her back up against him and breathed in her ear, "I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart."

"You're evil," Caroline murmured teasingly and turned her head to kiss him as they continued. Again at a pace so vigorous, Caroline feared the bed might actually break.

Right before Klaus climaxed, he whispered in her ear, so softly she almost did not hear him, "I love you, Caroline."

She kissed him fiercely and they came together.

Afterwards Caroline lay stretched out in Klaus's arms. She struggled to remember the last time she had felt this relaxed as Klaus's fingers stroked her back and played with her hair. Finally she had to give up because she could not seem to remember anything past Klaus knocking on her bedroom door.

"I suppose we should move your stuff into my room," Klaus said cautiously, as if he was afraid she would flare up in a temper at the mere suggestion.

"Mm," she snuggled closer. She wasn't in the mood for chitchat, she just wanted to lay here in forgetful bliss.

He kissed the top of her forehead. Caroline noticed he had taken to doing that more and more. She wondered how often he would do it after a decade or two. That question brought back the painful reality of the situation, there would be no future for her and Klaus. The thought made her sad and she held on to him tighter.

There had to be another way to make this work for everyone, Caroline decided. She was certainly going to at least _try _to find a way. Thinking about a solution to the Klaus/Elena problem brought something else that bothered her to mind.

"Do you really think I'm a child?" Caroline asked sitting up.

"Don't be crass, love," Klaus tried to get her to lie back down, but when that failed he sighed in surrender and answered her question. "I was angry and it was a poor choice of words. I suppose I called you a child because you are very young, and far too naïve and trusting for your own good."

"You are so cynical, not everyone is out to get you," she rolled her eyes at him. "And you don't look old," she climbed on top of Klaus and kissed his chest.

When Klaus rolled on top of her and took control of the situation she felt an electric current go through her body.

**KLAUS'S POV: **

Near dawn Klaus watched the sunrise through the window as Caroline slept deeply in his arms. In over a thousand years of life this was the only time he had ever felt true peace. All because this one foolishly naïve girl had decided to trust him, someone most people thought of as a monster.

He heard the front door open and the sound of Rebekah's footsteps. She was not bothering to try to be quiet and after all this time, he knew without a doubt it was his sister's footsteps.

Rebekah must have guessed his whereabouts or heard their breathing because she poked her head in the bedroom door.

"Honestly Nik," she scoffed at Caroline's sleeping form. "You're an idiot for trusting her."

Rebekah's bossy interference gave him more startling self-insight. He would do literally anything to protect this newfound peace and its source.

"I would not start with me, sister or you'll find yourself back in that coffin," he growled.

"_Whatever_," she said in what was a very good imitation of Caroline and left.

"Klaus?" Caroline murmured uncertainly, still half-asleep.

"It was only Rebekah," he responded, but she had already fallen back asleep.

**Sooo they finally did the deed! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! It means a lot to me and obviously the last cliffhanger was a bit of a tease so I'm updating a bit sooner than I'd originally planned ;) Leave a review and let me know what you think! Also check out my tumblr for more on my writing, there's a link on my profile. **

**Thanks and take care! **

**Faye **


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and original characters* **

**Thanks to TheHangingBracelet for being such a fantastically encouraging beta! Without her this chapter would have some embarrassing mistakes ;) **

**CHAPTER 11**

When Caroline woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to remember where she was. The events of the previous night came rushing back when she noticed Klaus's naked form, sleeping peacefully next to her. His arm was loosely draped over her waist.

Mixed feelings waged a war inside of her as she quietly climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. Caroline felt both heated and excited at the thought of what she had done, but at the same time she felt ashamed. She had slept with _Klaus_! Last night she had vowed to find a solution to this whole mess. However, when her plan was held up to the harsh light of day, it seemed like nothing more than the silly daydream of a lovesick teenybopper.

She was loathe to risk waking Klaus because she needed time to collect herself. Unfortunately her need to shower took precedent as she had an audition in a couple of hours. She needed to get in a few minutes of extra rehearsal before she actually went in. Neither rehearsing nor showering was a quiet activity so, after a moment of weighing her alternatives, she decided on showering.

She heard the faint sounds of Klaus beginning to wake up. Since she no longer had to worry about waking him, she turned the shower on and the sound system too. Blasting loud pop music from her favorite radio station, she hopped into the shower.

Precisely because of her noisy pop-music, Caroline did not realize Klaus was in the bathroom with her, brushing his fangs – oops teeth until he changed the music to jazz.

"Seriously?" Caroline muttered, but did not think he heard her over the combined noise of the running water and music.

As the music continued to play, Caroline could not help falling a little for the soothing sound. She became so relaxed and caught up in her own little world washing her body, she did not notice that Klaus had joined her in the shower. She first realized this, when his hand covered hers and he took the loofah sponge from her and massaged her body with it.

Caroline's body relaxed further and, in spite of her intentions to only take a quick shower, she leaned into him. She had always loved massages and this felt sinfully good. Klaus's strokes covered every inch of her body. Desire flooded her as all tension fled her body; she tried to remind herself she had things to do.

She even tried to tell Klaus, but all she managed to say was, "Mm…"

"Let me take you on a tour of London, sweetheart. I'll tell you what it was like the last time I was here."

Something about that did not sit right with Caroline though she was not sure what exactly. It did, however, bring her crashing back to reality.

"I can't, I have an audition and then an – engagement, so I really don't have time," she really hoped Klaus would not ask what sort of engagement.

She stepped away and rinsed her hair. Somehow, she would have to find some extra time in her busy schedule to search for the witches. Maybe Shelly could help, but she would have to make it to MMA-training tonight. Otherwise it would be the third time in a row she had skipped and her trainer was liable to stake her. On top of all this, she still had to try to find a non-violent solution. She had tried negotiating before and she knew she would need some kind of leverage if it were to work this time.

"Don't be a tease, let me spoil you," Klaus pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. Heat surged up in her body. "I'll give you the world," his voice was intense and Caroline had no doubt he meant what he said.

"I don't want the world, I want this part. I want to play Fantine," she put her hands on his chest and put a little distance between them.

However, no amount of distance could let her avoid noticing how the warm water ran over and between their bodies. Her entire being felt like it was on fire from being this close to Klaus.

"Then I will get you the part," Klaus murmured and kissed her neck.

But she had her integrity which meant there was only one acceptable way for her to get the part. "No, I want to _earn _it," it took all of her willpower, but she managed to be stern and stop Klaus from kissing her into submission. "We can do whatever you want tonight, but right now I have to go."

"_Anything_ I want?" Klaus asked with heat in voice and a wicked smile.

For a moment Caroline regretted her rash statement, then she decided to take a chance and continue to trust him. After all, that was what she had done last night and it had worked out amazingly. In the past two years she had never stayed the whole night after having sex, not since Tyler. She hadn't seen nor heard from Tyler since prom night and even the voice mail messages she left him had dwindled. After him, it had become all about meaningless, no emotions involved sex, which meant she did not cuddle and left before any actual sleeping could take place. Last night had been different.

Hell, Klaus loved her. Why not go for it? Who knows maybe the answer to her problems would crop up along the way and she might as well enjoy her role as a double agent.

"Yes," Caroline giggled in a silly rush of happiness. "_Anything_ you want," she gave him a quick kiss. "But I really, _really _have to get going."

Having completely forgotten she was on a busy street in London, Caroline let out an excited squeal. The audition had gone wonderfully, which in itself was a refreshing change of pace. The director said she would in all likelihood make a 'splendid' Fantine, but she was perhaps a bit young. She was too excited to care about the 'young' remark. Usually she was given an immediate 'no', those vocal lessons must really be paying off!

She still had a few hours until training, but Klaus did not need to know that. She could use this time to start looking for witches and, hopefully, Shelly would be able to help.

After taking a few (OK, several) calming breaths, she took the bus to Shelly's. The buses were much slower than the underground, they did not run as often, and they were not as private as taxis, but Caroline loved taking the bus. It was one of her favorite things about living in London. If you found a spot on the second story, you had an incredible view of the city while you travelled. When she had first arrived in London, Caroline had taken the underground, which was either too hot or too cold depending on the weather and always packed with people. One day, it was too poorly ventilated and stuffy, fed up, she had taken the bus instead. Since then, she had never set foot on the underground, no matter how inconvenient the bus was.

Shelly was thrilled to see Caroline or at least she was after multiple reassurances that, 'that bloody nutter of a vampire' would not be making an appearance, which was good because he was, 'mad, absolutely fucking mad'. Caroline completely understood Shelly's terror; Klaus had not exactly been on his best behavior when they met.

"So your psychotic boyfriend, what is going on with him?" Shelly asked, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" her face grew red thinking of last night with Klaus, who was 'not' her boyfriend.

God, Klaus was so not the boyfriend-type and the word boyfriend seemed in itself far-too mundane a description for him. Besides he was _not_ even her boyfriend.

"Uhuh," the other girl replied airily. "Whatever you say."

"Um – so I need to know, can you help me contact some witches?"

Shelly paled considerably. "Witches, why?"

It occurred to Caroline that she might have heard of last night's murders. They might even have been on the news. Caroline had deliberately been avoiding all forms of the media because she did not need to know the details. Knowing innocent witches had died because Klaus was on a crusade, was quite enough for her.

"Klaus is hunting witches and I need to find them first," that seemed the simplest way to explain her predicament.

SMASH!

Shelly had dropped the coffee pot on the floor, it shattered and the coffee spilled into a large pool.

"Son of a bitch!" Shelly began to clean the floor with shaky hands.

"Here," Caroline collected the shards. "See, it's alright," she said after cleaning the floor at vampire speed.

"No, it's not alright," Shelly had sunk to the floor and appeared to be staying there. "He's coming for me," she began to hyperventilate. "And he's invited in!"

"What do you mean – oh – you're a _witch_," when the truth dawned on her Caroline sat down on the floor next to her. "Are you one of the ones that –" she did not get to finish her sentence.

"YES! I made the sodding potion that stops werewolves from becoming sired! And I fucking well wish I hadn't!"

Sometimes Caroline was surprised Shelly had gone to a proper private school. This was most definitely one of those moments. She was sure swearing like a trucker was frowned upon at English proper schools.

"So – ehm – want to help desiccate Klaus?" Caroline said awkwardly. Honestly, she had no idea what else to say.

"Sure, but I should probably hide in the meantime," Shelly too decided to treat this like a casual chat.

"Oh I totally would if I were you and you might want to warn other witches to go into hiding as well."

"Naturally," she nodded in agreement. "I'll your name out of it, shall I?"

"That would be nice," Caroline decided not to confide in Shelly about her hope to negotiate with Klaus. Somehow, she did not think Shelly would be the most receptive audience.

"So – what's sex with an Original like?" Shelly asked after a long silence, with a naughty eyebrow waggle.

"Oh my God, Shelly!" she rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush.

"That good, huh?"

"Shelly!" Caroline suppressed a giggle.

Caroline was a little surprised and extremely annoyed to find Rebekah sitting on the living room couch with Annie-The-Sired-Bitch when she got back to the townhouse. MMA had been rough today, even with her vampire powers. Her trainer had no doubt intended to punish her for her prolonged absence and Caroline suspected he was a vampire hunter à la Alaric Saltzman and had planned the lesson accordingly.

Caroline who longed for nothing more than a blood bag and a shower was unsurprisingly, in no mood for a catfight.

"You look terrible," Rebekah stated with vengeful glee.

Rebekah was referring to her messy hair and training clothes. Not to mention the mascara that had smudged during her training session.

"Thanks," Caroline said sarcastically. "Where's Klaus?" she did not think they would dare pick a fight if he were around.

"Not here, lucky for you," Rebekah smiled sweetly.

Great, just great, then she would have to do the mean girl thing; there was no getting out of it.

"Yes, I don't think Klaus would be so crazy about you if he saw you like that," Annie added with an evil smirk.

Caroline's fangs descended and she flashed forward to put Annie in a chokehold, she had perfected today. It could be deadly to humans, but for a vampire it was simply extremely painful.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Caroline squeezed the redhead's throat in her best Klaus imitation. Rebekah watched with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "I think –" squeeze. "That you're just hoping Klaus will dump me for you and do you want to know what else I think?" squeeze. "If you ever touch _anything _of mine again, I will kill you."

"Alright, you've had your fun, now break it up," Rebekah said in a threatening voice and stood up to emphasize her point.

Caroline let go of Annie, who was gasping for air, to stare down the Original. Damon might be more right about Rebekah being Barbie-Klaus than he knew, Caroline realized when she saw the way Rebekah stood, casual but with confidence and complete control of the situation.

"Whatever you ladies are fighting about, I'd break it up now or Klaus will not be pleased," Jason had entered the room and was doing his best to appear calm. "And Annie you're supposed to be on watch, _outside _of the house," he said with a pointed look at his fellow hybrid.

A tense moment followed where everyone waited to see if Annie did as he asked or not. Annie must have decided it was best not to risk angering Klaus because she went outside without another word.

"Be a good dog and tell your master, I almost killed his girlfriend," Rebekah threw him a false smile before leaving.

"Thanks," Caroline said. "You know, I think Rebekah has become even bitchier since she was denied a shot at being human," she added thoughtfully, fully aware that the Original was probably listening in.

"Sorry, what?" Jason was looking at her like he thought she was insane, but was too polite to say anything.

Oh my God, she had stumbled onto one of the only vampires who had never heard about the cure. At this point, it was more or less infamous throughout the vampire world. It was mostly rumored to be phony but all the same, it was quite well known.

"It's the craziest story! Help me find where Klaus keeps the blood bags and I'll tell you all about it," in all the craziness Caroline had completely forgotten to be embarrassed about the last time her and Jason had seen each other and even now when a faint warmth was creeping up her cheeks, she tried not to dwell on it.

"Alright," Jason smiled warmly and Caroline smiled back.

**KLAUS'S POV: **

Upon his return to the house, Klaus checked in with the hybrids on watch. Everything had been quiet and Jason was in the house keeping watch. Normally he did not bother with such safety precautions, but with Caroline staying here, he did not want to take any chances regarding her personal safety. He would not be able to bear it if something happened to her because of him.

Klaus had spent most of the evening tracking down witches with little success. It would seem almost every witch in London had either left the city or gone into hiding. All the same, they had patiently followed every lead and, if necessary, they would work their way through every innocent witch in this city until they found the culprits.

Klaus was more than happy to relieve the hybrids and go find Caroline. He was, however, rather disappointed about how he found her. She was in the kitchen with Jason, eating junk food and laughing. Klaus stood in the doorway to the kitchen and took in the scene before him.

"No, no you did not!" Caroline was beside herself. She was laughing hard enough at a story Jason had told, she was struggling to breathe.

And she looked so utterly carefree and _happy. _

When had she ever looked like that around him?

The sight of her like this made him feel – lonely. And jealous. He wanted Caroline to be happy that way with him too.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known as he stepped into the room. It seemed more dignified than lurking in the doorway like some sort of brooding, self-pitying vampire.

"Hi!" Caroline said cheerily.

The way she smiled at him seemed genuine and he felt better knowing she was truly happy to see him.

"Hello love," he strode over to give her a kiss. "Well this is – cozy," he could not refrain from remarking upon their little chat.

Caroline was sitting on the countertop and he sat down next to her, so that he could place an arm around her waist in a possessive gesture. Caroline, having caught on to what he was doing went rigid. Jason's eyes were nervously darting between him and Caroline. Even Klaus had to admit, he might be overreacting a tad.

"I was just telling Caroline about senior prank night at my school," Jason seemed to be struggling to remain collected.

"Their senior prank night went more to plan than ours," Caroline's voice was light, but he could feel the tension in her body even as she rested her head against his chest.

"If I remember correctly, I cancelled your senior prank night," Klaus said ruefully. His night had not gone entirely to plan either, but he had learned how to make hybrids.

"Yeah, you did, in and in a bad American accent too," she rolled her eyes at him.

"It was not a bad American accent!" he scoffed.

"Yes, it was. I was really looking forward to senior prank night you know, and instead –" her expression became guarded. "I need to shower," she left the kitchen in a hurry.

Jason was still present, nervously shifting from foot to foot as if he was uncertain about if he should stay or go.

"Oh go do your job already!" Klaus dismissed him, angrily.

Wonderful, Caroline was angry with him and with good cause.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

As soon as the water was running, Caroline let out a shriek. Senior prank night had been one of the worst nights ever. Klaus had taken something that was supposed to be harmless fun and ruined it.

And here she was _sleeping_ with him, _falling_ for him, like a complete idiot!

Her plan to try and fix this for everyone was complete insanity. She had already been down this road once with Damon, what was she thinking, going there again? What she should do and would already be doing, if she were smart, was to run to some remote corner of the earth where no one could find her.

_And _Klaus was not making things better by acting like some jealous fool just because she had been talking to Jason.

As it was, she would just have to see the plan through to the end and hope it worked.

When Caroline was done in the shower she found Klaus waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Get out, I need to change," she said clutching her towel.

"What do you want from me, Caroline? I am who I am," Klaus said, he was closing in on her.

"And I know that – but I am not sure I can do this."

Klaus trailed a teasing hand down her arm. "Let me take you on a proper date, see if I can't change your mind. What do you say, love?"

On the one hand she wanted to stay, on the other hand she knew she should walk out the door, things had gotten completely out of control as it is. Feeling completely torn, she had no idea what to do.

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and alerting, as well just sticking with this story! ;) So what do you think, is Caroline going to go on that date or not? Were you surprised Shelly is a witch and the shower scene was just a teaser! ;) Let me know what you thought! The plot should begin to pick-up, action wise, during the course of the next chapter or two! **

**Take care, **

**Faye **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot and original characters, everything else belongs to the CW**

**I should have probably done this for chapters 9 and 10 as well, but oh well. This is another one where you notice the M-rating, so you've been warned ;) **

**Also a shout-out to my awesome beta TheHangingBracelet who has done such a lovely job since she came onboard with Chapter 10! **

**CHAPTER 12**

Caroline thought she could go with him, follow through on the pretext.

Or she could leave for good.

Or there was door number three, she could go and enjoy herself. Follow continue with her peaceful solution plan.

These were all very good reasons for why she could go on a date with Klaus, but the choice she settled on was not based on reason. It was based on the sole fact, she _wanted_ to go on a real date with Klaus. She wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to be spoiled by him and shown a good time, all in the name of atoning for past sins. Elena had said it best; she longed for him to ruffle her perfect feathers. However, it would not due to be seen as quite so agreeable. If she were this easy to win over, why should he bother? Always play hard to get; it was her new motto since Tyler. And in the case of Klaus it had never failed her.

"Not good enough," she tilted her head and looked expectantly at him. She had become quite good at playing hard to get, it was much easier than lying.

"It's only a start, love, but let me take you out tonight," Klaus gazed hopefully at her, using his puppy dog look. The one that was so falsely innocent and never failed to melt her heart.

"Fine, it's a start," she pretended to be annoyed. "Now get out, so I can get dressed."

"Sure you don't want some help with that?" the puppy dog look was still in place.

"Get OUT!"

"So bossy," Klaus chuckled. "Don't you want to know where we are going?"

He had her there. She wouldn't know what to wear unless she knew what they would be doing. "Where are we going?" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"It's a surprise, unless…you persuade me otherwise," Klaus grinned ruefully at her.

"Just tell me what is appropriate to wear," she said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"How about something black and slinky?"

"Get out!" Caroline waved her hands at him and was near to pushing him out the door herself.

Caroline was dressed in a short, black dress when Klaus came back an hour later. She had decided on this one specifically because it flared out a little at the waist and was therefore in no way 'slinky'. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side. On her wrist was the diamond bracelet Klaus had given her as a gift, in another lifetime, and on her feet were the satin heels she had accidentally stolen. In her hurry she had stormed out of the store in them, not realizing what she was wearing them until much later. She really did need to go back to the store and pay for them…

"You look _ravishing_," Klaus had a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks, you look nice."

That was an understatement. Klaus had always looked like he was made for tuxedos and tonight was no exception. His hair was slicked back, she had never seen him wear it like that before, but there was no denying it suited him. It brought out his features, the sharp contour of his cheekbones, the fullness of his lips, and how blue and intense his eyes were. Right now, that intensity was a little overwhelming.

"Shall we?" he held out the nook of his arm to her.

She tucked her arm through his. Even through the layers of clothing, she could feel his muscles, hard as rock and warm as a summer day.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a _surprise_, love," he looked at her with wry amusement.

"I don't suppose I could coax it out of you," she ran a hand up his arm, suggestively.

"That offer is off the table, but you're welcome to try," he grinned. "You're not exactly what I might call patient, love."

"Neither are you," she shot back. "Besides, I like to be in control."

"Something else we have in common."

Caroline did not respond to that statement. Their mutual need for control was undeniable, but not something she enjoyed dwelling on. She frequently tried to be less of a control freak whereas Klaus indulged in it, trying to control everything and everyone around him. His need to control and strike fear in people's hearts was a large part of why so many people would like to see him dead, and because of this, Caroline hated to think about just how well she understood.

A black car was parked in front of the house, waiting for them.

"I should have known, you'd have a chauffeur," Caroline said. Her words were stern, but her voice was teasing and full of affection.

"If I were going to drive us, I wouldn't be able to do _this_," Klaus swept her up in his arms, swinging her around and kissing her.

Caroline giggled and hung onto him, out of fear of falling, but Klaus did not drop her. Instead he managed to keep kissing her and get them both into the car's backseat. They were still entangled when the driver pulled out.

"This is _much _better," Caroline kissed him lightly on the lips.

Klaus was right, he was who he was, but she also knew he was capable of kindness. He had proved this to her many times before and he had done so again. There might actually be hope for him, and she refused to give up on hope.

"You not only look good love, but you taste good," Klaus murmured while kissing her neck. He tried to raise the window between them and the driver.

"Klaus!" Caroline pushed him away and stopped him from raising the window. "You're not entirely back in my good graces yet, you know."

"I'll just have to try harder then," he grinned.

"Yes, you will," Caroline took his hand in hers.

They rode in silence for a few minutes after that. Klaus played with her hands, his eyes fell on the bracelet on her wrist. Caroline felt how his breathing slowed and his body stiffened. His fingers traced the pattern of the jewels tenderly with his fingers, his eyes not once leaving the bracelet.

"You still have this," he breathed after a moment.

The car slowed.

"Of course I kept it," she said, searching her brain for an excuse, any excuse that would not reveal how much his gift had meant to her. "Someone once told me, it belonged to a princess," she said with a small smile, her eyes rested on the bracelet as well. Klaus's fingertips seemed to be glued to it as he touched it tenderly.

The driver parked the car.

"One almost as beautiful as you," he lifted her hand to him and kissed the back tenderly.

Caroline was helped out of the car by Klaus. In front of them was a tiny, old brick building near the Thames River. It was old and seemed to Caroline to be near ramshackle.

"Umm – Klaus, where are we?" she asked hesitantly. This couldn't be where they were going, this rundown old building was at complete odds with her image of Klaus.

"This sweetheart, is the best jazz club in London," Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it really doesn't look like much."

As they drew nearer she could hear music coming from the building, and the sound of _people, a lot of people. _Klaus took her around the back-way and Caroline realized why the place had appeared abandoned. The entrance was on the backside, facing the river. The line was phenomenal, even for a weeknight. Naturally Klaus led her to the front of the line and had them admitted partly because they were on the guest list and partly because he compelled the doormen to let them cut in line.

"Compelled your way onto the guest list?" Caroline asked as they stepped inside.

It was dimly lit, furnished in dark wooden furniture. The people themselves were dressed in everything from the eccentrically strange to the classy, all in black attire. A woman with dreadlocks and baggy pants was dancing absent-mindedly at the edge of the dance floor alone, while a business-type woman was having a cocktail at the bar with a friend. On closer inspection the dreadlocked woman was wearing designer clothes and trendy shoes, Caroline decided she must be some sort of artist. The only thing these people had in common, on the exterior at least, was _money_.

_Shelly would love this place,_ Caroline had always thought her former flat-mate was of the classier sort, and would no doubt blend in seamlessly here.

"Actually I reserved a table and paid to be on the guest list, since you're opposed to criminal activity," Klaus teased.

Caroline felt a stab of guilt. She had become careless about her use of compulsion. She had to admit, she was guilty of abusing compulsion to make life more convenient for herself. In that regard she was no better than Klaus.

"Murder, I am opposed to murder and torture, and don't start with me," Caroline's good mood began to seep away at the serious subject.

"Then I won't," he smiled broadly.

The table Klaus had reserved for them turned out to be a cozy sofa area in the VIP-lounge. It was a corner area with a big squashy black couch and a small wooden table. Like everything else in the place it was designed to look modest, but was without a doubt designer. The corner was private and Caroline felt like there was no one there save herself and Klaus, when they had sat down.

The illusion was broken when a waiter appeared to take their drink orders. Klaus ordered a bottle of fine wine, something fancy and French, she did not quite catch the name. She was a little irritated that he had ordered for both of them. She was not in the mood for wine, but when she had had her first taste, she was forced to admit, if only to herself, the wine was delicious.

Cuddled up with Klaus in the dark corner, with a glass of wine, she thought this was easily a way she could spend eternity. Now if only she could think of something Klaus truly wanted – besides from herself. Maybe an ultimatum could be the trump card in her negotiation scenario, although she doubted it would be enough. If only she could think of something that would guarantee his cooperation.

"What is it, love?" Klaus stroked her hair away from her face. "You look very serious all of the sudden."

"Do I?" Caroline asked, feigning ignorance. The musicians on the small stage, began to play a new song. "Do you want to dance?" she asked, hoping to distract him.

"I don't believe I am familiar with a situation where I don't have to coax or coerce you into dancing with me," he said with mock-surprise.

"There's a first time for everything," her voice was too bright, she was being falsely cheery.

Fortunately, Klaus was too preoccupied with her sudden willingness to dance with him to give much thought to her tone of voice. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. One hand went to her lower back, holding her firmly and the other held her hand in his. Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder and let him lead both of them around the dance floor. It wasn't a very big space, but there were several other people dancing in spite of this. Klaus easily moved them between dancing couples, many of whom may or may not have been uncoordinated, Caroline noticed nothing except the ease with which Klaus moved, and the heat from where she touched him.

"Is this how they partied back in the twenties?" Caroline knew his love of the decade. At the twenties dance she might have feigned a lack interest, but the little he had said, had intrigued her.

"Not quite, it was wilder. You would have loved it," he said, his gaze heated.

A thrill went through her in response.

"You'll have to show me sometime."

"I was going to, but tonight I want you all to myself."

Caroline and Klaus had danced for several more songs before going back to their VIP-lounge. When they did, Caroline was not much in the mood to talk, neither was Klaus judging by the way his lips kept grazing her neck and how his fingers played against her spine. His soft kisses turned to playful biting.

A sharp pain coursed through Caroline. Klaus had sunk his fangs into her throat.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline tried to push him away, she was certain the shrill note of panic was evident in her voice. "Klaus?!"

In response Klaus bit harder and pulled her closer.

"Don't struggle, it'll only hurt more," he said, having broken contact for a moment. "The vervain is gone," then he bit into her again.

Caroline had an epiphany. His words, their true meaning dawned on her. Klaus wasn't trying to hurt her or see if the vervain was out of her system, which she realized with a start, she hadn't in a few days because of all the craziness. He intended for them to _blood-share_. Elena had once told her, blood-sharing was an intimate thing between vampires. Stefan had confirmed that. For a moment panic overcame her before she realized, it was hardly a bigger deal than sleeping with him.

When she relaxed and gave in to it, a feeling of pleasure came ripping through her like a tidal wave. It swept over her whole being and she was filled with a warm glow, and a feeling of being close to Klaus. She had been wrong. This _was _different from sex. It wasn't a physical intimacy at all, but rather an _emotional _intimacy. It would no doubt sound odd to a human however, to a vampire this was the highest form of connection, of trust. She was _trusting, _Klaus enough to let him bite her, trusting that he would not kill her. It was a heady feeling.

Eventually Klaus let go. He bit into his wrist and as he had done so many times before, he cradled her in his arms and fed her his blood. Unlike all the other times Caroline had yet to truly feel the pain of the werewolf bite. She bit into him deeply and drank. Without the feeling of urgency present, she allowed herself the time to _taste_ him, truly taste Klaus for the first time. His blood tasted like spices, sweet and dangerous, much like the Original himself.

When Caroline had drunk her fill, she was craving more of Klaus. Klaus feeling the same heat as her, kissed her with an intensity that took her breath away. As their passion grew, Caroline was having a harder and harder time controlling herself. Doing her best to keep a level head, she kept pushing Klaus's hand away whenever he tried to let a hand wander beneath her dress.

"We're in public, Klaus," she breathed in his ear, after what must have been his millionth attempt.

"I don't care, I want you," he whispered back.

"Well _I _care," she fixed him with a stern look.

"Let's get out of here," he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He stroked her hip and nuzzled on her neck all the way to the parked car which was waiting for them outside.

Feeling impatient, Caroline pulled Klaus after her into the car. Klaus pushed the button to roll the privacy screen up between them and the driver, but not before telling him to take them home.

"Finally, some privacy," Caroline said undoing Klaus's bowtie.

"Just what I was thinking, sweetheart," she climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

She captured his mouth with hers and undid the buttons of his shirt. Klaus pulled her closer and moved her hands aside. Caroline ran her hands up his chest and undid the top buttons of his shirt.

"Such a control freak," Caroline protested when Klaus once more brushed her hands aside. Her protest were only half-hearted because she loved the feel of Klaus's hands on her, loved how he enjoyed pleasuring her, wanting nothing in return.

She had wanted to pay him back. Return the pleasure he gave her, but apparently not tonight, she realized when Klaus laid her down on the seat. Leaning over her, he kissed her with a hungry passion that took her breath away because the kiss was filled with not only hunger, but _need_. _His_ need for _her_.

Slithering like a snake, Caroline rubbed her body against his. Klaus groaned and kissed her chest.

Caroline's cellphone rang in her purse, interrupting them.

"Ignore it," Klaus urged her.

"Let me just see who it is first, it might be important," Caroline wriggled out from under him and pulled the purse to her. The caller was Bonnie. If Bonnie was calling she would have to answer.

"Hi Bonnie," Klaus groaned in exasperation when she answered the phone. "I'm a little – ehm – busy at the moment. I'm out with Klaus, can you call me back later?" It was important Bonnie knew that she was with Klaus before she said anything she shouldn't.

"What are you doing with Klaus? You're supposed to meet us at Heathrow," Bonnie sounded pretty angry.

"What? No, I'm not."

"Stefan got back from Asia early, didn't you get my text? You were supposed to pick us up tonight," the witch said semi-accusingly.

"No, I didn't, but we're on our way," she gave Klaus a pointed look.

He pressed the intercom button and told the driver to take them to Heathrow. Then he snatched the phone from her, 'Hey!' He hung up on Bonnie and pushed Caroline back underneath him.

"Now, where were we?"

"Klaus, no!" Caroline protested. "I'm not going to keep them waiting because we're having sex in the back of a car!" Their brief, heated embrace had left her body too hot and aching with lust. Still she did not feel right about letting her friends wait, especially not after the mix up.

"They'll live," Klaus bit her earlobe, softly.

"But it's inconsiderate!" she refused to let him distract her. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," she stroked the bulge in his pants.

Klaus growled inaudible threats in regards to Bonnie and Stefan, which Caroline chose to overlook because she knew an empty threat from Klaus when she heard one.

"Not later, _now_, sweetheart," Klaus forcibly pulled her to him.

She gasped faintly in surprise. He kissed her, roughly and Caroline pulled his hair to punish for making him want her even when she had somewhere else she needed desperately to be.

Fighting to retain her senses, Caroline attempted to untangle herself. Klaus would have none of it, he pulled her closer and held her tight. She bit his lip, _hard_.

Klaus's head jerked back at the assault. Though she had used her human teeth, she had bit hard enough to draw blood.

"Aren't – don't you want to?" Klaus studied her warily, as though he thought he was hurting her, unintentionally. "You don't _feel _unwilling," he stroked her flushed cheeks.

"No, I want too, but now isn't the time," her cheeks grew redder because of the embarrassment of admitting to her desires.

Klaus however, was no longer listening. He had confirmation that she was willing and that was all the go-ahead he needed. That was how Caroline came to find herself on her back, on the car seat with Klaus between her legs. In a few, swift motions he had tied her hands together, using his cravat. Normally her strength would allow her to break free of such a flimsy restraint, but he had tied it tight enough that she could not move her arms apart and he used one hand to hold her hands above her head. The other hand roamed her body freely, while he kissed her neck and chest. His hand explored every inch of her legs, thighs, bum and hips. It travelled higher, cupping her breast.

"Klaus, would you listen to reason? We can do this later," Caroline protested in spite of the fire that was ignited everywhere he touched her and how her breathing grew shallow.

"Your friends _will_ wait and I can keep a secret," his tongue circled the main artery in her throat, and she struggled not to moan in pleasure, which became impossible when he massaged her breast. "That's my girl," he whispered when she moaned and arched her back. His tongue caressed the top of her breasts.

Fire coursed through her veins, this needed to stop now, before she completely lost control. She squirmed and managed to hoist them to one side, pushing Klaus off her. He tumbled to the car floor, his one hand still on her bound wrists ensured she fell on top of him. She landed with a hard 'thwack' sound on his chest.

Growling with irritation at her unexpected defiance, he grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and tugged her closer. He kissed her aggressively and Caroline struggled to break the kiss, even as pleasure-pain shot through her body from the nape of her neck.

"I'm serious - _Klaus_," his name sounded something between a moan and a curse.

"You're tied up, you can always tell yourself you tried to fight me off," Klaus opened her up to pleasure.

He was only teasing, but he was right. Her restraints allowed herself to pretend she was half-way civilized and not some animal so enslaved by her passion that she would let herself be seduced by Klaus in the back of a moving vehicle, while her friends waited for her.

Of course she knew it was a lie. If she truly wanted to stop this, all she would have to do was say so, but that thought did not cross her mind.

She was frightened of exploring the wildness Klaus brought out in her.

Caroline rubbed her sore wrists after Klaus untied her, at long last. She was far more hot and bothered than she cared to admit, which made her feel flustered and embarrassed. She had completely lost control. Caroline straightened her dress and tucked her ruined panties into her purse. Klaus was re-tying his cravat and had finished straightening out his evening wear.

Caroline was having a hard time looking him in the eye and looked everywhere but at him while she waited for him to move so she could get out of the car. She kept losing her composure and self-control when she was around him. That was not good; in fact none of this was what you might call good.

"Caroline," Klaus said coaxingly, noticing she wasn't meeting his gaze. "Please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" she asked.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It was amazing. You're amazing," his words held such a warmth, she felt like she was standing near an open fire just hearing them.

"I'm not, we need to go," she still avoided eye contact.

He gently placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, so her eyes met his. "That's not so hard, is it, love?"

And it wasn't because when Caroline his eyes, she realized the warmth in his voice was nothing compared to the love and affection she saw there. He was right, it wasn't embarrassing or shameful. It had been incredible and wild. And she had trusted another person enough to let go of control. So far Klaus had not abused that trust and he treated her with such loving kindness, even after what they just did, what she just let him do.

She had no idea how to express those emotions in words without rambling and for once she didn't opt for rambling or babbling. She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

**KLAUS'S POV: **

Klaus had casually slung his arm over Caroline's shoulders as they walked through the airport towards 'Arrivals', in what she would never recognize as a very protective gesture. Now that she had become a source of peace and content as well one of passion, he found himself growing ever more protective and even a bit possessive of her. Caroline put her hand in his, the one that was hanging across her shoulder. He was amazed by how warmed he was by such a small, casual sign of affection, and that was just it, it was casual, spontaneous even. She looked up at him and sighed in content.

His peaceful moment with her was interrupted by a high pitched shriek; "Caroline!" Bonnie Bloody Bennett came running towards them.

"Bonnie!" Caroline returned and rushed off to hug Bonnie.

Caroline was so beside herself with excitement that Klaus was worried she might vampire run through the airport. Thankfully, she didn't. The girls hopped up and down and chattered away in an excited babble as Stefan sauntered after Bonnie. Caroline embraced him in a warm hug, a bit too familiar.

"How's my favorite Mystic Falls vampire?" Caroline kept her arm wrapped around Stefan, Klaus noted.

He had spent enough time observing. He went to the group, having decided to cause some friction to their little reunion because he didn't like the way Stefan kept an arm around Caroline.

"Long time, Ripper," Klaus said, 'casually', not at all a calculated move to annoy Stefan. "So sorry to hear about Elena, tough break, mate."

Caroline nudged him and whispered out of the corner of her mouth; "Behave yourself," he swore she was giving him a warning look, something he found greatly amusing. That was _his _patented warning look and here she was using it against him.

Klaus felt quite satisfied at the stoic, but strained expression on Stefan's face. He took her hand and kissed the fingers with a challenging look at Stefan, simply because he could.

In what was clearly an attempt to defuse the situation, Bonnie said; "You look nice Caroline. What did we interrupt?" he noticed the Bennett-witch's eyes grew hard as flint each time she looked at him.

He grinned to himself. They might not like him much, but Caroline obviously did and Stefan was looking increasingly strained the longer he held Caroline's hand.

"Why thank you, we went dancing," Caroline's sentence started off pleased then she turned an attractive shade of pink, remembering how their evening had ended.

"Dancing, how _romantic_," Stefan remarked.

"Do you have the baby pictures?" Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm and ushered them on ahead.

Klaus did not mind. If she didn't see what happened, the less he would have to apologize for later and right now, he felt like snapping Stefan's spine. He was obviously over the latest doppelganger and must have set his sights on Caroline. Well, Klaus was not going to let that happen. He had just won her over from Tyler, which had taken years by the way. He was not letting her go that easily.

He heard Bonnie chattering about how cute the baby was, but he wasn't interested in that aspect of their conversation. The only interest the baby held for him was that she continued the doppelganger lineage.

"If you hurt Caroline or Bonnie –" Stefan began to threaten, but Klaus had no interest in his threats either.

"I would never hurt Caroline, which I believe you are well aware of and as for Bonnie, I've given Caroline my word I won't harm the witch. Satisfied?"

"It can't have been that easy," Stefan was deliberately keeping his voice low, out of earshot from the girls.

"Ah you raise an interesting point. I also promised her, if either of you tries anything, I'll kill both you and Bonnie," this was a direct fabrication, he had had no such conversation with Caroline, but Stefan did not need to know this. Besides, he trusted Caroline was smart enough to warn them off any plans they might have, otherwise well – what did they expect would come of trying to kill him?

"Well then you're sure to be disappointed. Bonnie is here to visit Caroline and I'm here to keep them both safe," Stefan said calmly.

Rebekah would know if he was lying or not. At last, his sister's presence would prove useful.

"I'll sit up front with the driver," Bonnie offered once they reached the car.

"Nonsense, why should you get to escape the tense atmosphere?" Klaus held the door open for her. "Caroline will sit on my lap, won't you darling?" he grinned wickedly at her and enjoyed the sight of the blush that crept up her cheeks. She was easily teased, a trait he found endearing.

Caroline glowered in his direction, but didn't argue. Stefan and Bonnie exchanged a look. Klaus smirked to himself. No doubt they thought he was proving Caroline's loyalty to him. They could not have been further from the truth. He simply wanted to make Bonnie and Stefan as uncomfortable as possible, that much Caroline could not object to. And he was never opposed to holding Caroline.

Once they were all seated, Klaus was gratified to feel Caroline's slender arm rest on his shoulders, and her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Again she seemed to unaware of her actions, as she chatted with Bonnie and Stefan.

"Where can we drop you off?" Klaus asked them, impatient to get rid of them, so that he might go home and enjoy Caroline some more. Preferably uninterrupted and without clothes, unlike their quickie in the car.

"I was hoping they could stay with us," Caroline said brightly, but he heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"No, there are plenty of hotels in the city," Klaus was torn between his desire to make Caroline happy and his aversion to having his home intruded upon by people who hated him. He came down on the latter.

"Then I'll stay there with you, I mean you both came all this way to see me, I have to spend some time with you," Caroline said cheerily as if this settled the matter.

"Why would you go to a hotel, you have a home," Klaus said, careful to contain his temper. Caroline was deliberately manipulating him.

"No, I had a home, but Shelly is apparently 'shady' so that's out of the question and I really should start looking for a place of my own. I mean I can't stay with you forever and –" Caroline was rambling and he couldn't take anymore.

"Enough! They'll stay with us then, if it means so bloody much to you," a vague part of his mind was aware he sounded incredibly petulant, but he wanted Caroline to stop talking about leaving him.

Both Bonnie and Stefan had stayed quiet during their exchange, watching with rapt attention, but not daring to speak. Klaus suspected they were waiting to see if he snapped someone's neck or not.

"Guess what Elena's baby is named?" Caroline gestured for Bonnie's cellphone. Caroline proudly showed him the picture of a small baby's wrist and a small, plastic bracelet which read, 'Caroline Smith'. "She named her after me!" she was positively beaming with pride.

"That's fantastic, love," Klaus stroked her wrist, to show her the sincerity of his words.

"I know right?" Caroline continued to gush and Klaus was moved by how she was sharing this with him, not because he asked or happened to be there, but because she actually wanted to. She wanted him to be happy along with her.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

"You can have the room next to mine, Bonnie," Caroline dragged Bonnie along after her, up the stairs.

She was eavesdropping on the boys' conversation as she went up the stairs. She wanted to make sure Klaus did not hurt Stefan.

"She seems happy here," Stefan remarked.

Caroline recognized his coldly detached tone of voice, and wondered if he wasn't playing with his humanity dimmer switch again. If he was, he was in _big _trouble.

"She. Is." Klaus responded in a clipped tone, full of rage.

Caroline realized with a start that Klaus spoke the truth. She was happy here, not just in London but here with him. If only a few complications could be worked out, she would be happier than she had been in a very long time.

"Caroline, hello, earth to Caroline," Bonnie waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, are you alright? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Bonnie asked with concern in her voice.

"What? Klaus? No he hasn't hurt me," At least no more than she had given back.

Caroline was tempted to tell Bonnie about her earlier fights with Klaus and their power struggle, and her feelings for him, but she knew it was best not to talk about any of it. It wasn't that Klaus had changed, but simply that Caroline had learned, if she trusted him, he became less guarded, less likely to lash out because he responded to sincerity. Like he had when he held her in his arms while she slept, and sometimes like with the hotel thing, he responded to manipulation.

"Are you sure? You'd tell me if he had, right?"

"Of course," Caroline said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed," Bonnie smiled.

"Alright, call me if you need anything!" Caroline responded brightly.

"Wait, are you – ehm – are you sharing a room with Klaus?" the witch didn't seem to quite know how to ask, nor did it seem she was willing to refrain from posing the question.

"No, I have my own room," or at least she had when she left here hours ago with Klaus. She didn't think he would have her things moved without telling her, even if she had consented to it last night. And if she didn't have her own room, Bonnie didn't need to know that. How would she explain that she was sleeping with Klaus, not only that but she enjoyed it and wanted to negotiate with him? That was something best left until she knew whether or not she was successful.

"Good night, Care," Bonnie said with a relieved smile.

Caroline found Klaus and Stefan drinking wine in the living room downstairs. Somehow Klaus managed to look both menacing and sophisticated sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine. Stefan, on the other hand looked down right bored. Trying to appear oblivious to the tension in the room, Caroline curled up next to Klaus and he put his arm over her shoulder.

"More wine?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"Fancy a glass, sweetheart?" Klaus did not take his eyes off Stefan while speaking to her.

Looking between the two, Caroline realized she was wrong, they had both been deliberately ignoring each other and they were now locked in what appeared to be a staring match/battle of wills.

"No, thank you, I've had my fill," she said lightly. Her hand rested on Klaus's chest as she lifted her legs up onto the sofa. "How was your flight?" she asked Stefan, trying to pretend everything was normal.

"It was fine," Stefan replied, cocking his head and glaring at Klaus. "I slept for most of it. In fact, I think I'm going out."

"Now?" Caroline said in surprise. "It's almost four in the morning!"

"It's London, I'll find something to do," Stefan left without a backward glance.

"I'm going to bed, love," Klaus said.

"Want me to come?" she tried to kiss him, but he wouldn't let her.

"No, I think it's best you stay in your own room," he got up and walked away.  
Caroline sat there, stunned. Had Klaus just turned her down? The same Klaus who had been so passionate all night? What was that about? Then she realized, he had heard her talk to Bonnie.

Caroline went after Klaus and entered his room without knocking. He'd taken his shirt off and laid it on the dresser, he was standing with his back to her. Quietly she went to him and hugged him to her, with her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss on his shoulder blades.

"It's very sweet of you to let Stefan and Bonnie stay here," she caressed his hip.

It wasn't the world's most generous gesture, but for Klaus it was a near miracle and a good start.

"Yes, saintly almost. Caroline, love, run along and find your friend, Bonnie."

"Are you angry with me?" she stepped back. "What did I do?"

"Why insist on having your friends stay here, if you're going to lie to them about our sleeping arrangements? Are you that _ashamed_?" Klaus rounded on her and she could see the hurt beneath the anger.

"I'm not ashamed! If I were ashamed I wouldn't have let them come visit at all. If I were ashamed, I would never have told Elena where I was staying," she crossed her arms to comfort herself. She could have thrown the whole goading Stefan moment in his face, but she was tired of fighting. She did not want to fight with Klaus tonight, not again. "Don't do this. Not tonight, not with me and certainly not after –"

"Goddammit Caroline!" Klaus cursed, but his expression softened. "I swear –"

"You'll what? Make some hurtful remark? Take my daylight ring? Get into a jealous testosterone match with Stefan?" she did not want to fight, yet she was having a hard time keeping her temper under control.

At the mention of Stefan, grew Klaus grew oddly taut.

"Oh my God, you are jealous! And you're hurt because I wouldn't tell Bonnie we were sleeping together so now you think that it's because of Stefan!" when he didn't answer she continued. "I'm right aren't I?" more silence. "Say something!"

"I don't know where I have you, Caroline. One minute you're there, and in the next, it's like you're somewhere else entirely. So what if I'm jealous? Who wouldn't be when they have no idea what to make of your behavior?" in frustration Klaus sat down on the bed, clasping his head to his hands.

"I'm right here, with you," she whispered. "How can I prove that?" she trembled at the intensity in her voice. She didn't want Klaus to be insecure about her feelings for him. Whatever they were, she wanted him to know they were _real_, even if she herself did not dare to examine them.

Slowly, Klaus raised his head and appraised her. Caroline walked closer, until she stood not more than three feet in front of him.

"Take your hair down."

"Excuse me?" she said not comprehending.

"Do as you're told, love."

Then she realized what Klaus was asking. He wanted her to submit to him, willingly. He wanted her to show him, she meant everything she said. He turned the sound system on to drown out their voices in case some of the other vampires came home or decided to listen in. She sincerely hoped Rebekah was not home and had not heard their earlier conversation.

Klaus watched her as she had stood immobile, simply waiting.

With steady hands she let her hair out of its clasp. The curls tumbled down, depositing the clip on the nightstand, she waited for Klaus reaction. His eyes gazed appreciatively over her now freed hair.

"And your jewelry."

She did as he asked, calm on the outside. Oddly enough she felt a little excited at the thought of where this was going.

"Take off your dress, sweetheart," Klaus's tone was distant, but his eyes were not.

Caroline realized this was one request she could not fulfill on her own. It zipped down in the back and it was a miracle she'd gotten it on without help. She knew she would not get it off on her own.

"I need you to unzip it in the back," she turned around and swept her hair out of his way.

His fingers stroked her neck, before unzipping the dress. He trailed his hand down her spine after the zipper with such precision it made her shiver.

Caroline let the dress slither down her body and stepped out of it.

**STEFAN'S POV: **

Stefan had prowled the streets for near an hour before coming to the conclusion there was nothing of interest for him there. Nothing was open, just as Caroline had warned him and he could not go hunting. He was a ripper and right now, he had his humanity switch set to low, he could not risk losing control. So he went back to Klaus's home in spite of having left simply to get away from Klaus. He did not like seeing him with Caroline, the way he seemed to genuinely care for her. Actually, that was not the problem, he had seen that in Mystic Falls, the problem was how well Caroline _pretended _to care about Klaus. He had worried this was going to be hard on her, and now he feared this would end up hurting her worse than even he had predicted.

He crept quietly through the front door, not wanting to wake anyone who might be in bed. It was not until he was at the foot of the stairs that he heard it, the sound of music playing. Stefan easily recognized the sound of smooth jazz from the twenties and could just as easily imagine which of the house residents was playing it. Going up the stairs and straining his ears, he could hear heavy breathing, almost panting and the sound of a woman _moaning_.

"I love you," it was a whisper, barely audible and had he not been listening Stefan would never have heard it.

"Klaus, I – oh," the rest of Caroline's response ended in a gasp of pleasure.

Stefan stood frozen in the middle of stairway. His first thought was that Caroline was only sleeping with him under duress. Did she think the jig was up if she did not have sex with him? But then, it did not _sound _like she was being coerced, it sounded like she was _enjoying _it.

Caroline was sleeping with Klaus, he had not even suspected as much. Although he should have, they were far too comfortable with each other. The way she curled up next to him on the sofa, the casual ease with which she moved around him. Even when Klaus was making threats and hinting at the trouble he had caused Elena, Caroline had hardly batted an eye. She had hissed at him to behave, but she had not been frightened, not even a little worried. That sort of confidence and could only come from being extremely intimate with another person.

Quickly and as silently as a shadow, Stefan slipped back outside the house. He had just closed the door behind him when he saw Rebekah.

"So it's true, you are in London," Stefan said, wiping all emotion off his face. Rebekah had always had the uncanny knack of knowing when he was lying. The last thing he needed to do was make it easier for her than it already was.

"Yes, I heard you were coming, but why did you leave when the hybrids on watch said you just got here?" Rebekah tapped her foot.

He had to tell the truth or some semblance of it, at least. "I think Caroline and Klaus would like – some – _privacy_," he nearly choked on the last word. He was still processing, he wished Caroline would have warned him.

"Oh eww," Rebekah said, screwing up her face in an expression of disgust. Even with that grimace she still managed to look and sound sophisticated.

"C'mon let's get out of here," Stefan said.

"Definitely, Caroline Forbes, doesn't my brother have _any_ standards?"

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! You guys are the best! **** OK, so I wanted to include more of the main plot in this chapter, but it just got soooo long, but worry not, the next installment will be out soon and then things will **_**really**_** start to happen! Check out my tumblr, GemWritesThings for updates, spoilers and to see Caroline's outfic etc. There's a link on my profile! **

**Take care my lovely readers! **

**Faye **


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer; I own nothing except for the plot and OC's. The rest belongs to the CW. **

**Thank you to my betareader TheHangingBracelet, without you this chapter would not be fit for the public eye! This chapter is mostly going to be filler necessary for the plot to progress as normal. **

**CHAPTER 13**

Early the next morning, Caroline woke up to the sound of Rebekah and Stefan "sneaking in" as they stumbled up the steps, talking about the weather. Rebekah was apparently hell-bent on being out of London before fall arrived and before they were confronted with, if possible, "even more fog and damnable rain".

Caroline had slept on her stomach. Klaus was rolled half-way on top of her, their legs entwined, and the arm that was draped across her body was also wrapped under hers. The memory of the previous night flooded her consciousness. It had been near euphoric when she climaxed. Heat crept up her cheeks all the same though at the thought of how she lost control twice in the same night. She had completely surrendered to Klaus, which meant he had pleasured her until she was near silly. They had done things she had never even thought of before (maybe she needed to become more imaginative or you know, live for a thousand years) and Klaus had told her he loved her. Again, she had almost said – what? What had she almost said to him in return? She had no idea what she was going to say, but she had almost said _something _then Klaus had distracted her and a wave of passion had overcome her.

She wondered if Klaus was ever going to tell her he loved her in a situation where she was not pinned under his body, where she was not under his control.

Caroline waited until it sounded as if they were asleep, or at least in bed, before trying to get out of bed. She needed to sneak back to her own room before Bonnie woke up. She had moved his arm and was slowly inching her way out from underneath his body, trying not to wake him, when Klaus came to and pulled her back.

"Go to sleep, love," he kissed the back of her shoulder blade.

Fire coursed from where he touched her to the rest of her body, but now was probably not the best time to indulge that fire.

"I have to sneak back to my room," Caroline whispered back.

"You're not going anywhere," his voice was teasing. He turned her around and kissed her chest, lower and lower until he was kissing her breasts. "If you don't want to sleep, there's plenty of other –"

"Klaus!" Caroline whispered, she was scandalized even if the fire was growing in intensity, until was a wild fire.

"Caroline…" Klaus turned on the stereo, covered her body with his and kissed her until her head swam.

Klaus went down on her and pleasured until she was damp with desire for him. Caroline decided it was time she had a say in what they did. She flipped them around and straddled his waist. Klaus tried to sit up and pull her to him, but she stopped him.

With a hand on his chest she said; "Trust me Klaus, let me give you pleasure for once."

An intrigued look comes into Klaus' eyes and he leaned back, leaving only his hands on her waist.

Caroline had finished her morning blood bag. Everyone, except for herself and Klaus, were asleep. She supposed it wasn't strange given the late night Stefan and Rebekah had had (although what he was doing with the evil-blood-slut was beyond her), and Bonnie must be jetlagged.

She could not stop her mind from returning to the love-making session from that morning and a tingle went through her body. She hoped the others could not hear over the stereo; she worried they would soon start to realise what that music meant. For the first time this morning Klaus had relinquished a bit of his control. She suspected he was beginning to trust her and Caroline could not help but feel she was betraying that trust. She would need to do something and quick!

In spite of all this, Caroline was ridiculously happy, happier than she had been since graduation. She was determined to enjoy the day and make the most of her friends' visit. Everything else would turn out alright, she would see to that.

Klaus came into the kitchen with a broad smile on his face.  
"Good morning, love." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Good morning," Caroline echoed breathlessly, when he released her.

Klaus kept his hands on her waist, leaning her against the island countertop. Her fingers were trailing up his chest and around his neck. Caroline smiled up at him, enjoying his nearness and the comfort his presence evoked in her. It was strange to think she was comforted by his presence when, only a few days ago, she had been terrified at the thought of Klaus being in London.

**BONNIE'S POV: **

Bonnie had felt groggy and disoriented when she woke up. Her stomach growling she decided to find the kitchen and some breakfast before taking a shower to clear her head.

The sight that met her in the kitchen was enough to make her lose her appetite and shock her fully awake at once. Caroline was backed against the kitchen island by Klaus and they were _kissing_. Not just any kind of kissing, but heated, passionate kissing with bodies rubbing against each other and Caroline stroking Klaus' cheek.

Of course Bonnie had realized there would probably be kissing when she learned Caroline was staying here. But this was – seeing it – it was insane! And did she have to look like she was _enjoying_ it so much? And _why _was she _stroking_ Klaus's cheek so _tenderly_?

Klaus kissed his way down to his neck and ran his hand up Caroline's side, lightly touching her ribcage. Bonnie remembered from elementary school how ticklish Caroline was and how she had never really outgrown it. Caroline giggled and tried to move his hands then she saw Bonnie.

"Klaus," she pushed him away. "Stop it."

"What's wrong?" Klaus said before he too noticed Bonnie.

"Oh my God, I did not need to see that," Bonnie said. "I mean, sorry – I'll just –"

"No, don't go," Caroline reached for her. "Sorry. C'mon let's get you some breakfast."

At the sight of Caroline's openly apologetic expression, Bonnie's freaked out expression lessened. This was, after all, still Caroline.

"It's fine, I just didn't expect to find you making out in the kitchen," Bonnie forced herself to smile. "Breakfast sounds nice."

Klaus groaned irritably. He kissed Caroline on the forehead (Bonnie tried very, very hard not to screw up her face in disgust or fake gag) before leaving them alone.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were still sleeping."

"So you wouldn't have kissed him if you'd known I would see you?" a faint suspicion was beginning to rise in Bonnie and she tried her best to squash it.

"Well no, I'm not in the habit of snogging Klaus in places where someone can walk in on us," Bonnie reacted to her use of the word "snogging" as much as she did to the blush that was coloring Caroline's cheeks.

"And where exactly have you been 'snogging' Klaus?"

"Bonnie Bennett, you naughty girl!" Caroline replied, which Bonnie noted did not answer her question.

Bonnie ate her breakfast in the living room with Caroline and Klaus, who were once again too snuggly for her taste. Caroline had her legs on Klaus' lap and seemed all too content to leave her head on his chest, and have him stroke her hair soothingly.

"What do you want to do today?" Caroline asked while lacing her fingers through Klaus'.

Gross.

"I want to do some sightseeing, maybe some shopping if there's time," Bonnie replied, deciding to act normal and pretend she was only visiting to see her best friend.

"Fantastic," Klaus said twirling a lock of Caroline's hair around his finger. "I could tell you things about the Tower of London that would shock even the beefeaters there."

Bonnie noted that he only spoke to Caroline yet she was the one to answer. "No surprise there, you probably invented several methods of torture," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

Caroline shuddered delicately and said, "I _really _don't want to know."

**KLAUS' POV: **

The sun had peaked out yesterday morning, but the nice weather had come and gone. Klaus thought the clouds and chilliness which lead up to rain was very apt weather for a visit to the Tower of London. The fun part of today's events, actually the only fun part was the Tower of London and it was not their first stop, Klaus quickly learned, to his dismay.

Bonnie had nowhere specific on her lists of sights, having predicted quite accurately that Caroline would easily and efficiently schedule a whole day's worth of activities for them. When Klaus had suggested a tour of London in the shower yesterday, he had meant a private tour for himself and Caroline where he showed her his favorite spots and told her how much the city had changed over the years.

Not this tourist spectacle of Caroline insisting upon taking the bus everywhere and taking pictures of bloody well everything, including Stefan and Klaus who would both have preferred a cab.

"Today is not the time to be allergic to fun, Stefan," Caroline sniffed. "And no need to be a snob, Klaus. The view is amazing," with that she had grabbed his arm and hauled him on the bus, his resistance giving way to his desire to make Caroline happy.

When Stefan still refused, Bonnie said; "I'll curse you, if I have to."

Once they were seated up top, Klaus had to acknowledge it was not so bad, if only because Caroline was holding his hand and pointing excitedly to things for Bonnie to see. Caroline took pictures of a smiling Bonnie and a stony-faced Stefan. She even took a couple of pictures of him, against his will. The little blonde terror never listened to him.

Getting off at the stop for the Eye of London, Caroline hooked her arm through Bonnie's and rushed off ahead. Klaus trailed along after her with Stefan.

"You used to be fun Ripper. Why is it that even with your humanity off you're still boring?" he asked in an amused tone of voice.

"The company is bad," Stefan replied with what was almost a smirk.

Klaus laughed. "I suppose, but still one has to wonder, if your humanity is off, then why do you care about Bonnie, Caroline, Elena – I could go on, but I think I've made my point."

"And what would that be?" Stefan replied with a sideways look at him.

"That there are so many people for me to kill, if you set a toe out of line," Klaus replied calmly. "Although, I do have to admit, Caroline isn't on that list. I suppose she'll grieve the death of her friends, but in a few hundred years I imagine –"

"She'll be over it?" Stefan finished for him. "Care to test that theory?"

"Why don't we start with you?" Klaus stepped towards him with a growl.

"Klaus, Stefan hurry up!" Caroline yelled from the back of the line.

Klaus knew she had been eavesdropping by the high nervous note her voice hit. Not having the patience to wait from the back of the line, Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and more or less dragged her to the nearest customer service person. He did not care or notice that Stefan and Bonnie were following them closely, waiting to see what he was up to.

He compelled the person, a pimply faced youth who was no doubt working his first summer job, into letting them cut to the front of the line. So it continued, with the compulsion of one person after the other until they were given their own coupe on the very next ride around.

Caroline had been protesting the whole time, 'it's unethical, they should pay, they should wait in line' and on it went. Her list of counter-arguments seemed to be endless and all were echoed by Bonnie Bloody Bennett. Stefan with his humanity off, did not mind and told the girls there was no point in being a vampire if you could not enjoy the perks.

Ah that took Klaus back and he felt a pang of nostalgia for the twenties, one he frequently felt. The only improvement he would have made up on the decade was for Caroline to share it with them and for the death of their father to have come sooner.

The girls and their protests ended once they heard they would not have to share the coupe with a large group of strangers.

Bonnie and Caroline hurried to the front of the coupe and watched as it went higher and higher. Stefan stood next to them and Klaus stood behind Caroline with his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh my God, that's like so cute," Stefan said in a false girl's voice.

"Your voice sounds strange, maybe if I realign your spine it'll be back to normal," Klaus threatened.

"Oh no, you don't," Caroline jumped right in the middle of them and put her hands on his chest.

"Be nice, both of you," Bonnie said, giving Stefan a stern look. "Here, I'll get a picture," she held her cellphone up so that it was trained on him and Caroline, instead of the view which she had been taking pictures of earlier.

Caroline immediately latched onto the idea and directed Klaus to stand with his back to the view. Then she snuggled up and leaned her head on his shoulder with a broad smile on her face. Klaus put an arm around her face and smiled as well, if somewhat stiffly.

"Is it cute?" Caroline asked, as soon Bonnie had taken it.

"Oh it is!" Bonnie squealed, almost sounding happy for Caroline.

Klaus was well aware of the witch's hatred for him and he was not exactly crazy about her either. If it were up to him, she would be running for the hills or dead, but Caroline adored her friends. He looked tenderly at Caroline, just as she looked up at him with an adoring smile. .

To Klaus' pleasure the next stop on their London tour was the Tower of London. He was less pleased when Caroline insisted they take a guided tour with a beefeater.

The tour started and the beefeater gave a brief explanation of the tour, the Tower and its original foundation.

Klaus stood behind Caroline and whispered in her ear. "The Tower was originally where the Royal family lived, but it was also a dungeon. Bloody execution and torture were daily fare. The masses of poor and miserable would line up to see the execution. It was bloody, smelly entertainment. The crowd smelled nearly as bad the giant cesspool the Brits created around the tower." Running a finger down the side of her neck, he continued to whisper. "The crowd would cheer and scream. The nobler ladies would shriek and might even faint when the executioner took the stage. Often he was a prisoner seeking pardon for his own crimes. More often than naught he would be drunk and the blade dull. It would take several strokes to sever the head from the body. Blood would run, seeping into the ground. It might even be near impossible to sever the head, instead leaving the crowd with a mutilated body with its head still attached if the poor soul did not get their head on the chopping block in time." He deliberately painted the harshest, most frightening picture he could.

The group neared the part of the tower that had also served as one of the dungeons. This structure had for the most part held low-level criminals, pick pockets and the like. The important criminals, traitors and so forth were held further in the structure.

"These are the dungeons," the beefeater pointed to the dungeon, which was a tall tower, built with tightly packed stone and hardly any windows. It was located on the corner of the structure, but due to the guarded bridge on one side and the river on the other, there was no way to escape. "Anyone here from Australia?" the beefeater asked.

"Yes," a couple at the back of the group called out.

"Well then, welcome home!" the beefeater once again pointed to the dungeon and the crowd laughed.

They passed through the gate and neared the water-entrance to the Tower. It had been where prisoners were brought in; no way to escape. The fun he and Kol had had back in the day. Then he told her their stories. He relished the shiver that went through Caroline's body with each new horror. He could feel the way her body shook and how she moved closer to him, wanting to hear more and seeking comfort from the gruesomeness in equal measure.

"I don't want to hear anymore, you tell it too vividly," she whispered, turning her head so her lips graze his ear.

"You, young man! The one that has been talking throughout this tour," the beefeater gestured at Klaus.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline turned a flaming shade of red when she realizes the beefeater meant Klaus. Klaus on the contrary did not as much as blink.

"Yes, you," he pointed a finger at Klaus. "You've been talking this whole time, if you find this tour so uninteresting might I suggest you leave or do you perhaps think you can give a better tour than me? Is that it, are you trying to impress the young lady? Who is far too young for you by the way," the man said with a touch of slightly inappropriate humor.

It took Caroline a second to understand that the beefeater did in fact not know, Klaus was roughly a millennia older than her, but was referring to how much older than her he looked.

She supposed even to an outsider the age difference must have been visible, she had after all been turned when she was only seventeen.

"Yes, actually, I can," Klaus strode up to the man and Caroline watched with a mix of fascination and horror when he compelled the man to give up the tour.

"Oh my God," Caroline breathed.

"Unbelievable," Bonnie gasped next to her.

"Show off," Stefan muttered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will be taking over the tour at this point as I am a bit of an expert on the subject of the Tower of London," Klaus spread his arms wide in a gesture of easy charm and showmanship.

Caroline hardly dared to look for fear of what he would dream up next.

"The Tower of London has been the sight of many, many terrible incidents over the years, but none as terrible as giving guided tours to tourists," Klaus caught Caroline's eye and winked.

The group laughed and seemed to think perhaps this random guy would be able to give them a decent tour after all.

Klaus continued the tour in much the same manner as he had described horrors to Caroline. He told chilling tales and occasionally made a comical remark. By the time the tour was finished the group was terrified, mesmerized and shocked all at once. They had been thoroughly entertained and Caroline heard many of them whispering about how the guide book did not mention many of the deaths described by their unofficial guide. Klaus had used some of the less popular examples and had somehow become all the more popular for it.

Caroline decided from then on she would only go sightseeing with a vampire who had been there for the events in question.

**KLAUS' POV: **

Their next stop was Camden Market, which was not his idea of a good time. He did not care for such "eclectic" things, as Caroline kept insisting they be called, he thought it was a load of cheap rubble filled with tourists and people who could use a shower. Not that he voiced those exacts thoughts to Caroline. How could he when she held his hand, leading him through market stall after market stall, glowing with light and joy? And even when she did not hold his hand, she kept glancing back and smiling at him as she and Bonnie took pictures and ogled merchandise.

The girls stopped at a booth filled with all sorts of jewelry, most of which Klaus found to be rather gaudy. However, Caroline and Bonnie were captivated by a selection of feather earrings. Klaus and Stefan observed them at a distance.

"I think these are my favorite," Caroline said, pointing to a pair he could not see, but the witch clearly agreed because she nodded vigorously.

"Which ones, love?" Klaus asked, approaching the girls. When it became apparent Caroline was not going to answer, probably because she had guessed what he was about to do, he turned to the owner of the booth. "We'll take the ones she liked."

"Of course, with or without the box?"

"With the box," honestly these Camden Market booths…he ought to take her shopping at Liberty.

He handed the man ten pounds and told him to keep the change.

"Thank you, sir," the shopkeeper gave him the box in a small bag, which Klaus handed to Caroline.

"Thank you," Caroline said, she was smiling, but her voice betrayed her, she was uncomfortable.

"That's really sweet, do I get jewelry too?" Stefan remarked sardonically.

"Keep talking and I will gift you with a broken neck," Klaus moved forward.

Seeing his expression, Bonnie took Stefan's arm and ushered him along while Caroline stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest to stop him from going after Stefan.

"Count to ten," Caroline said with a stern voice. "Swear, do whatever you have to, but don't you dare –"

"Count to ten?" he quirked an eyebrow at the stupid suggestion.

"Or you know a hundred," she replied, her smile was easy and genuine now that she felt certain he would not snap Stefan's neck.

Klaus was also not very happy about the next activity Caroline had planned. She planned for them to have tea and cupcakes at her favorite little café in Covent Garden. The place was small, old-fashioned and far too pink and otherwise effeminate for Klaus's taste. He did however, endure good-naturedly so as not to hurt Caroline's feelings.

He stuck to tea and Stefan followed his lead. The girls however, seemed to take hours trying various pastries and cupcakes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes Caroline would get some icing on her lips and he would have restrain himself to avoid leaning in and licking it off. This was hardly the time or the place, but it did give him an idea for later.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

On their way back to the house, Caroline took advantage of the rare respite in Klaus' attention towards her and texted Shelly, to let her know the others were in the city and they somehow needed to meet, although it would be difficult with Klaus' hovering.

That was not Caroline's opinion. She had loved today and wanted to spend more time doing fun things. She wished Klaus could get along with her friends and things didn't need to be this way, but she would need to keep up the ruse around her friends until she solved this.

She received a quick response. Shelly planned on throwing a party tomorrow evening and she thought it would be the perfect cover; crowded and noisy enough so they could all be able to meet without Klaus overhearing anything he shouldn't. Caroline was worried it might dangerous to let Klaus anywhere near Shelly, but Shelly was certain he knew nothing about her. She and her coven were not exactly the most well-known of witches and most of London's witches had disappeared so efficiently, Klaus had absolutely idea no idea where they had gone. At least, that was the case according to the rumors Shelly had heard. Caroline supposed they would have to take a couple of chances, even if she did not like it.

The peaceful atmosphere was destroyed as soon as they were inside the house. Klaus snapped Stefan's neck and let his body fall to the floor. Caroline stood frozen and Bonnie glared as if considering causing him pain.

"Bonnie be a dear and tell Stefan he is not safe from me, even if he provokes me in public," then Klaus swaggered upstairs, looking far too pleased with himself.

**Thank you my lovely readers for your reviews, alerts and favorites! **

**As you can tell this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter so that the plot can develop naturally. It contains a lot of London (I recommend these sights if you're ever in the city) and if anyone has any idea of what the Covent Garden place is named I would be delighted to hear it, even with my vague description. I've been there once years ago and have no idea of the name, and I can't seem to find it again. I'm not natively British and I don't live in London, but the country has welcome me with open arms even if I am North-American ;) And I've fallen completely in loooove with London so yeah, I just couldn't help it, this story needed more London! **

**As always leave a review! And check out my tumblr, GemWritesThings, there is a link on my profile. **

**Take care! **

**Faye **


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and OC, everything else belongs to the CW**

**WARNING: Serious lemons/m-rating in this chapter! You've been warned ;) **

**YEAH: Double-update my lovely readers! **

**Thank you to the lovely Heavens-spirit for helping me with the the vervain in the handcuffs, you're fantastic! Check out her story "Green Blood" which I am privileged to beta ;) **

**The song is "Monster" by Skillet.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"KLAUS!" Caroline yelled as she raced up the stairs after him. "How_ could_ you?!" She slammed his bedroom door shut behind her.

Klaus did not respond immediately. Instead he turned on the stereo as loud as it went, playing rock music. "It is a warning to stop whatever the hell he is planning!"

_The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, but I can't control it. _

"OH MY GOD! No one is planning anything!" Caroline screamed back. "You are CRAZY and PARANOID!"

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. _

"Am I? Because judging by Stefan's behavior today he wants me dead," Klaus had stopped yelling, and somehow his words were all the more menacing for it. "I should just kill him now and put a stop to it."

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

"Oh my God, Stefan doesn't like you," Caroline too lowered her voice. "But that doesn't mean he's plotting your death."

"Well if he is, I'd warn him off it if I were you, sweetheart," he growled.

_I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster. _

"Don't you threaten me!" Caroline screeched.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm threatening your friends!" Klaus clarified as if it really made a difference.

"SAME THING!" she huffed and crossed her arms, then switched to a more reasonable tone of voice. "Fine I'll tell Stefan to cool it with the hostile provocation, _but, _in return, you have to tolerate their presence _without _snapping necks and making threats." She looked at him demanding his cooperation.

"Fine." His jaw was clenched and his face was strained speaking that one word. "But I am warning –"

"Yes, death and woe behold anyone who crosses you, I got the message," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes and an off-hand wave.

Caroline went downstairs and was relieved to see Stefan was waking up. She rushed over to help him back on his feet. Then she hurried to explain the deal she had made with Klaus, without stopping to let them object.

"I don't like this," Bonnie said. "I don't think you should stay here."

"Caroline is safe here," Stefan told the witch without as much as looking at Caroline. "But we should stay somewhere else. We aren't welcome and there is no point in pretending otherwise."

Caroline wanted to protest. She wanted to tell them they were welcome anywhere she was, but the angry expression on Bonnie's face and the stony indifference on Stefan's (who still would not look at her) told her there was no point. They had made up their minds and if they stayed, they would only end up endangering themselves.

It was a hard pill to swallow, but she was in fact choosing Klaus over her friends. It was not just because she was not in any danger from Klaus; it was because she did not _want_ to leave. Caroline knew even though she had tried not to think about it, it was a niggling voice, background noise to her every thought and action all the same; she did not actually have to be _with_ Klaus in order to let her friends have their chance. All she _really _had to do was call and tell him she wanted to see him. Then they could ambush him.

At the very least, she did not have to sleep with him, just like she did not have to stay here while Bonnie and Stefan checked in at a hotel. She could easily go with them and arrange a meeting with Klaus.

And it was clear when she met Bonnie's eye that was what the witch expected. She wanted Caroline to be outraged, sickened even by what Klaus had done to Stefan. She wanted Caroline to be livid and to march out of there with them.

But Caroline didn't want to. She wanted to stay with Klaus.

And when Stefan finally did meet her eye, she saw that he knew it too.

If Caroline had not believed Stefan and Bonnie were not welcome before, she did now. Klaus and Rebekah had both come downstairs and were eyeing Bonnie and Stefan threateningly from the staircase. Well actually Rebekah was giving Caroline the evil eye, but Klaus made his opinion clear without ever uttering a word. He wanted the two of them out of his house.

Hard as it was on Caroline, she realized it was his right. It was his home and Bonnie and Stefan's presence only agitated everyone. They had no right to invade. They were Caroline's friends, not his.

"I think a hotel would be a good idea," Caroline's voice was soft. She hardly dared believe her own words, but one day and necks had already been snapped. A few more days of this and someone might actually die.

"I think so too," Stefan agreed.

"My, isn't this _fun_!" Rebekah smiled wickedly. She was the only one enjoying the tense atmosphere.

Before Bonnie and Stefan, left Caroline told them about Shelly's party. They agreed to go knowing what it meant. Klaus was going as well.

Later that evening Caroline felt out of sorts, not knowing what else to do, she decided to go to bed early. She opened her bedroom door only to find that all her things were gone.

_Typical, Klaus' must have had everything moved and he didn't even bother to tell me, _she thought in annoyance.

Sighing, wondering if maybe she should move all her things back in protest, then deciding she did not have the energy and remembering she had in fact agreed to move into his room, she went to Klaus' room. The room was empty, as he was downstairs, drinking with Rebekah. She changed into a pair of silky short shorts and the matching tank top then crawled into bed.

Once actually in bed, Caroline felt better. Everything still felt confusing, but she had made her choice. Now was not the time to balk. She just needed to get some rest.

She suspected things would not feel nearly so bad if only Klaus were not downstairs with that vile sister of his, but up here with his arms wrapped around her and letting her doze off, comfortable and safe. Rebekah unfortunately possessed the uncanny ability to upset Caroline without even trying. Now she was laying claim to Klaus' time, which Caroline knew was only fair, he was her brother, but she wanted his attention right now.

Caroline could not sleep as she listened to the sound of Rebekah and Klaus downstairs. They were playing music with the volume set to low, visiting and drinking. There was nothing unusual about it, but she was unsettled all the same. The feeling of unease increased in strength when Annie tried to join them.

She felt anger boil up in her; it had become obvious to her that the hybrid was interested in Klaus. She was about to go down there and lure Klaus to bed, when she heard Klaus excuse himself and tell both girls to make themselves scarce.

"Stefan and the witch are gone, so _why _are you so grumpy?" Rebekah queried in a tone that made it clear, she did not really care.

"Just get out," Klaus growled before stomping upstairs.

"Fine, I'll go hunting. There's bound to be some tasty men in this city. C'mon Annie, you can drive me."

"Oh joy," Annie muttered sarcastically.

Caroline heard the front door slam shut behind Rebekah and the hybrid. She was alone in the house with a grumpy Klaus. She wasn't entirely sure she cared to be. If Klaus was in a bad mood, he was not good company.

"I know you're awake, Caroline," he said when he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, so?" Caroline shot back, then bit her tongue. _Good plan Care, make him angry with _you _specifically. I'm sure _that _will make for a pleasant evening. _

"_So _come here, love," Klaus said in a voice that made it very clear to Caroline he was not angry with her and had not meant to upset her in the first place. He had simply been pointing out he was aware she was awake. "Come here and let me see you."

"Why don't you come here?" Caroline peeked her head out from under the covers and smiled slyly at him.

"Do as your told sweetheart," Klaus said, his tone growing impatient.

Being given a direct order like that made Caroline's hair stand on end. She did not take orders from others, especially not from bossy control freaks like Klaus.

"No," she lay back down and pulled the cover back over her head.

Two strong arms descended and pulled Caroline out from under the blankets. She kicked and squirmed, but Klaus merely laughed and lifted her until she was being held with her feet hovering a few inches above the floor and her body glued to this his.

"Not an acceptable answer, love," Klaus kissed her and even as she struggled to get her feet back on the floor, she was kissing him back. When he did finally release her and put her down, she was breathless, flushed and aching. "Take your clothes off, sweetheart," his hand moved underneath the strap of her camisole and slid it off her shoulder.

"Ask me nicely," she said breathlessly.

"Caroline, love, would you please remove all your clothing before I lose my temper and do it for you?" Klaus was using the same tone of voice he always used when issuing a threat that was not empty. His voice was low, menacing even and his eyes were hard as stone, yet Caroline swore she saw a fire in those blue depths.

Silently, she took the top off and slid the short shorts off. Chewing on her lower lip, she stood naked before Klaus, feeling both vulnerable and excited at once.

"Lay down on the bed, love," Klaus commanded.

Keen interest and excitement were beginning to brew in Caroline. Earlier she had been feeling confused, but Klaus clearly had some sort of agenda in mind. Deciding to go with it, she did as he asked and lay down on the bed. Caroline rolled around on her stomach and watched as he pulled a chair in front of the bed, intrigued by the prospect of trying something new. Although for the life of her she could not decipher the purpose of the chair, at least not if she were lying on the bed. Her eyes followed him as he dug out a sketchpad and a case of drawing pencils from the bedside drawer.

It became clear to her what they were doing.

Klaus did not speak again until he was settled in the chair, sketch book open. He took a moment to study her, a frown creasing in his forehead. "Don't lay like that, sweetheart. Not that _that _isn't nice too, but lay so I can seeyou," his voice was low and husky.

Comprehension clicked in Caroline. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on her arm.

"Better?" she hardly recognized her own voice. It was sexy, daring, she had _purred_.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Klaus nodded, already he had begun to sketch. A look of peace and content soon settled upon his face. Every now and then his eyes would flit up and study her. Each time he did this, Caroline was certain _her_ expression grew further and further away from peace and content. With every appraising glance, he set her body on fire. She ached and throbbed for Klaus, and still he drew.

After an infuriating amount of time, Caroline could no longer bear the throbbing between her legs.

"Klaus, _Klaus_," she said until he looked up and met her eyes. "Aren't you finished soon?" she stuck her lower lip out, deliberately pouting, knowing it was the fastest way to get what she wanted from Klaus. Well the fastest way, short of begging him for release.

**KLAUS' POV: **

Klaus thought Caroline resembled Venus, Aphrodite, any and all beautiful goddesses where she lay, her whole body exposed to him. Her golden hair was tumbling down her back and one lock came down over her shoulder and settled on her breast. Her limbs were lean and strong, her breasts full and ripe and the curve of her bum…_exquisite _was the only word that came to mind.

He ached to reach out and touch her, but he knew it would be all the better if he waited. Nothing was quite so pleasurable as resisting something you really wanted and then finally having it. He knew it would be just the same with Caroline and the anticipation was made even sweeter, knowing he could have had her now if he chose. He could tell how aroused she was by her shallow breathing, diluted pupils and hard, erect nipples.

When Caroline beckoned to him, a smile threatened to escape him. He forced himself to keep his face a mask of indifference, even though he was the furthest thing from indifferent.

"Why? Are you bored, love?" he asked, pretending not to know what she was truly after.

"Not _bored_," her voice was lofty and her lips pouty. "I want you."

"I see, well you're in luck I am finished drawing, but I think you should still show me," in truth his pants were straining against his stiff cock, but his expression revealed none of this. And his dear Caroline was too busy trying to read his expression to notice.

"Show you what?" her voice was high with insecurity. He had unintentionally unsettled her, and her eyes were wide with shock.

Wanting to ease her fear, he went to sit down the bed next to her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear; "I think you should show me where you want me to touch you," now, for the first time, did he allow a wicked smile to grace his lips.

"Oh," Caroline's mouth popped open.

He chuckled; this would be a first for her. In truth, it was a first for him as well. He did not know what made him think of it other than he wanted to be in control, he wanted her to be willing to do anything he asked and he wanted Caroline to acknowledge her desire for him with this act, and simultaneously realize nothing short of _him _would do.

"Here," she whispered and barely touched her breasts, more pointing than touching really. "And here," again she pointed, this time to her clit.

"Not good enough, sweetheart. I want you to _show _me _exactly _what you want me to do to you _in those places_," he leaned down and whispered the words.

When Caroline did as he commanded, beginning to slowly tentatively touch herself he thought he might go mad with need then and there. Instead he chose to savor this moment of victory and control.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline had been stunned at Klaus' request. She had expected many things from his, but not _this_. Caroline had naturally enough, touched herself before, but never with someone watching her. She hesitated. Klaus sat up and was watching her with far too much interest.

_Alright, here goes nothing, _she thought.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she slowly moved her hand to her clit. Slowly and hesitantly she began to rub it in circles. Tiny pinpricks of pleasure shot through her.

She opened her eyes, ever so slightly and snuck a glance at Klaus. His eyes were no longer impassive, they were lit with dancing blue flames. He was aroused, she realized.

Encouraged by his desire, she tentatively slid a finger inside and moved it in and out. Her own slow pace made her grow even wetter. Cautiously, she used a second finger and gently, almost fearfully began to touch her own breasts with her other hand. They were soft, and her nipples grew harder yet at the careful massage. The pleasure increased and surprising herself she let out a low moan, as she caressed her own inner folds.

"That's my girl," Klaus' voice was husky and no louder than a whisper. "Keep going," he urged.

"Klaus," she moaned in complaint, even as she arched her back, moving closer to completion the whole time. "I want _you_, not _this_."

"It looks to me as if you are _enjoying yourself_," her cheeks flamed up at the subtle innuendo.

She could feel Klaus place himself between her legs. Embarrassed, she tried to move her hand out, but Klaus caught her wrist and pushed her fingers back inside for her. She let out a soft scream of pleasure pain.

"Oh please, I want _you_, Klaus," Caroline hated how Klaus had the power to reduce her to pleading and begging. Yet she dared not defy him in that respect or she feared he would torture her with pleasure until she either lost her mind or admitted to defeat. Unless she gave him what he wanted. And there was no doubt in her mind, he wanted her to beg.

"Then be a good girl and show me what you want me to do to you," Klaus leaned his body over her to whisper in her ear. The pressure of his body against hers, while her hand moved inside of her, proved too much. She whimpered in what was both enjoyment and complaint. Klaus chuckled as he sat back up. "I gave you an order, sweetheart. If you disobey, I will have to _punish _you." He moved his hand over hers, pressing her hand against her breast, hard.

Caroline whimpered again and arched her back against the palm of her own hand, in response.

Deciding it was safest to comply Caroline said in a sultry voice; "I want to feel _you_, inside of me, like _this;_" she demonstrated by spreading her legs wide and using her own fingers. She would have used Klaus', but she knew he would not have allowed it.

Not until she had proved she was his.

"And I want you to touch my tits," she cupped both orbs and massaged them. "_But_ most of all, I want to feel how strong you are and –" did she dare to admit it? "I want you to take control and do exactly as you please, because I like it."

**KLAUS' POV: **

Hearing Caroline speak the words, hearing her say that she liked it when he took control over her, Klaus went near mad with desire. He did not need to hear anything else she might have to say.

He pulled her on top of his lap, positioned her so that her opening was on the bulge in his pants. He ordered; "Move." And she did. Without complaint, question or hesitation, she rocked back and forth on his lap. The only thing she did wrong was stop touching herself. Klaus had not given her permission to do anything of the sort. Annoyed, he roughly took both her hands in his, leading one to her breast; making her play with her own nipples. The other he moved to her clit, forcing her to trace circles with it. "I didn't tell you to stop."

He met her startled gaze, but after a moment or two, she relaxed into the rhythm of it. Soon her head was thrown back and she was moaning loudly.

Klaus reached into the bedside nightstand for a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed Caroline's hands, pushed her onto her back and cuffed her to the bed. The bedframe was made of steel and had railings that were ideal for handcuffing his little blonde terror to the bed. The handcuffs themselves, he had purchased from a custom store (one that specialized in vampire sex toys), and they were designed especially to hold a vampire. They could never be broken by a baby-vampire like his Caroline. So he smiled when she tried to tear the handcuffs apart in protest.

"No fair," Caroline grumbled. "And _why _won't they break?" she said, straining to pull them apart.

"Custom made for a young vampire such as yourself, love. Steal forged with vervain. Go ahead, kick up a fuss, it won't do you any good, but I do enjoy watching you squirm," his voice was gentle, teasing. It was by no means his intent to hurt Caroline or frighten her, he cared far too much about her for that.

It seemed Caroline understood this for when she met his eyes, her gaze softened and she broke into a grin. "So you like to watch me squirm, do you? That explains a lot," her smile was naughty and her eyes gleamed with wicked amusement.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

"But next time, some warning would be nice _before _handcuff me!"

"Anything you say, love," she knew his words were genuine and when Klaus kissed her, all other protests died on her lips. Instead she focused on molding her body to his.

Klaus broke the kiss, sitting up to undress himself. Caroline watched him take off his clothes. His body was lean with rock hard muscles, and it now felt familiar to her. Even seeing this, she could not erase one question from her mind…

"Klaus, are you angry with me?" she asked, unable to think of any other reason for his rough treatment.

"I am not angry with you, love," Klaus gave her a concerned look.

"But you _are_ angry about something aren't you?"

Klaus had been in the midst of unbuckling his pants when she spoke. In response, he had not wasted any time taking them off, simply freeing his cock, he plunged into her. He pounded into her roughly, her head banging against the wall and still she met each thrust vigorously.

The bed shook and Caroline was sure the whole neighborhood must hear them the way Klaus grunted, pushing her against the bed and the way she screamed out in pleasure.

Afterwards when their pace had slowed, Klaus lay down on her. His breathing was ragged, and he buried his face in her neck. Caroline was gasping for breath and though sated, she knew he was far from done with her.

"I want up. Klaus, let me up!" she said firmly once her breathing began to return to normal.

Digging the key out of the nightstand Klaus freed her wrists, though as soon as she was sitting up, he put the handcuffs right back on. This time her hands were cuffed together at the front of her body.

"KLAUS! That was not what I meant and you know it!"

"I know," Klaus grinned wickedly, pulling her onto his lap.

"You _are_ angry," she leaned her forehead against his and put her cuffed arms about his neck. "Tell me why." She kissed him tenderly.

"Because I thought you were going to leave me today," Klaus nipped at her lower lip. "But you aren't going anywhere. You're mine," his fingers played at her lower back and he pressed her to him.

"No, I am not going anywhere," Caroline repeated, kissing him back and pushing herself against him. "Even without the handcuffs," she giggled.

"Behave yourself and I might be persuaded to remove them," this time he smiled at her with his irresistible, 'aren't I innocent and adorable' look.

"Sounds like a challenge," Caroline giggled again and kissed Klaus some more.

**Thank you to all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! Your support has been staggering, overwhelming and quite frankly unexpected! I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy this story! **

**Check out my tumblr: GemWritesThings – link on my profile**

**Take care guys! **

**Faye**


	15. Chapter 15

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for plot and OCs, everything else belongs to the CW* **

**Double-update this time guys! Check out chapter 14 if you missed that ;) **

**Thank you to Heavens-spirit who has continued to be amazingly supportive and came up with the exact details of the white ash potion! Check out her amazing story "Green Blood", it's Damon/OC and I'm not just saying this because I am her beta, I'm hooked! **

**CHAPTER 15 **

The next night when Caroline was on her way to the party with Klaus, she reflected on her latest decision. She could have sent Bonnie or Stefan a text, to put them in contact with Shelly. That way they could talk without her being present and this whole party-charade would have been unnecessary, but Caroline was reluctant for this to happen. She did not _want _them to plan or scheme or whatever. She wanted to find some kind of leverage and negotiate with Klaus. The longer she postponed their meeting, the longer she would have to do this. Unfortunately, Caroline could not come up with a single thing Klaus wanted that he did not already have, and threatening to walk out had not worked the last time she had tried. She had no reason to think anything would have changed now. And after last night, when she had told him she was not going anywhere, she doubted very much Klaus would be willing to listen to anything she had to say, if she dared use the phrase; 'I am leaving you'.

When they were in the taxi, Klaus suddenly leaned in and whispered in her ear; "I'm glad you didn't leave. I know how much you love your friends and I understand how difficult it must have been for you. I won't ever make you regret staying with me." He kissed the spot on her neck just below the ear he had been whispering in.

A shiver went through Caroline, one of excitement and of regret. If Klaus only knew why she was here in the first place.

She kissed him softly on the lips, not trusting herself to speak. If she said anything at all, she would start to ramble, no doubt confess to everything and spoil everything. A shudder went through her at the thought of what Klaus would do to her if he knew the secrets she was keeping.

When Caroline and Klaus arrived at Shelly's, the flat was already filled with people. Stefan and Bonnie were on their way, since Caroline 'forgot' to text them the address until right before they were to leave. Again, in an attempt to delay the plotting, although at this point, she did think it might be a bit late.

"Caroline!" a pretty blonde girl squealed. It was Poppy, a good friend of Shelly's, who had quickly become a good friend of Caroline's when she first moved to the city.

"Poppy!" Caroline called in return and dragged Klaus over to meet her friend.

"Oooh and who might this be?" Poppy asked, making flirty eyes at Klaus. "He's cute," she stage-whispered to Caroline.

Klaus laughed amiably. "I'm Klaus, Caroline's boyfriend."  
Caroline felt an odd surge at Klaus referring to himself as her boyfriend. She didn't exactly know when that had happened, as far she knew they had never actually agreed upon anything, but then this was _Klaus_ after all. He wouldn't worry about such petty things as asking permission. They were living together and sleeping together, they'd even blood-shared, Caroline was sure in his old-fashioned eyes that meant they were together. It seemed almost normal and…_nice_.

"Oh and naturally you took the only good-looking man here," Poppy nudged Caroline with an affectionate smile. "Or maybe not the _only _good-looking one," she said, craning her neck to get a look at the front door.

Turning Caroline followed her gaze and saw Stefan had entered with Bonnie.

"Now he _is_ single," Caroline told Poppy. "Stefan, Bonnie, over here!" she waved them over. She liked Poppy a lot and it would be nice if she and Stefan hit it off.

"I'll go put the wine in the fridge. Would you like glass?" Klaus asked before leaving.

Caroline nodded, already too busy catching up with Poppy, to answer verbally.

"Lovely, would you like some wine as well, Poppy?" He turned his attention to the other girl with a polite expression, all the heat and fire he had used on Caroline was gone. She resented how he could turn it on and off like that, it was infuriating and she wished she were able to repay the favor with such skill.

A few hours into the party and it became blatantly obvious Stefan and Bonnie were suspicious of her feelings for Klaus, and were a bit angry with her for forgiving him for snapping Stefan's neck. It also became obvious Shelly did not dare approach to greet them, but smiled and waved from across the room instead, if she dared to enter the same room as Klaus at all.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan asked Klaus when Shelly scurried out of the room after waving at them.

"Nothing much…" Klaus responded without really listening. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind Caroline's ear.

Caroline turned pink at the attention he was paying her, but she leaned against him when he put his arm about her waist.

Any attention Klaus paid her earned her a suspicious look from Bonnie and a steely, cold glance from Stefan. Caroline noticed this quite quickly when Klaus went to the kitchen to get her a glass of wine, after politely inquiring if she wanted a refill.

"What was _that_?" Bonnie said, mouth open and giving Caroline a look of outmost suspicion. "Did he just offer to go get you something?"

"I – well, why is that so weird?" Caroline said, crimson from head to toe. Of course she knew what was strange about this scenario. Klaus was not the type to do things for others and there he was, off to get her a refill and paying attention to her all evening.

"Oh never mind. Forget I said anything," Bonnie huffed, throwing her an angry glance. Stefan had taken Poppy's arm and steered her to the sofa as soon as he realized the girls were about to get into a catfight. Now Bonnie went to join them, without a backward look.

"Bonnie, wait –" Caroline stopped. What was the use? They were angry with her and there was nothing she could say that would change that. Batting to keep the tears at bay, she hurried into the kitchen just as Shelly came running out of the room. She was no doubt fleeing from the room and did not pause or acknowledge Caroline in any way.

"Caroline what happened?" Klaus said, taking in her expression and the tears glistening in her eyes. He spread his arms wide and she gratefully threw herself into them, burying her face in his chest. She clung to him, desperate to avoid crying and let him stroke her back. As he whispered soft, nonsensical words of comfort she began to calm down.

Her friends might hate her, but it was not the end of the world. Klaus loved her. She was being condemned by her friends because of this – well really, because of how she felt about him in return.

She still loved them, and she hoped they would come around one day. At the very least she could protect everyone she loved from getting hurt. Right then and there Caroline made a vow to do this.

It had taken Caroline only a few minutes longer to calm down enough for them to return to the living room, where the majority of the party was taking place. Klaus hadn't asked any further questions when she told him she didn't want to talk about it. He just kept his arm around her waist and murmured about how; 'beautiful she was' and kissed her tenderly from time to time. While Caroline introduced him to all of her London friends, all of whom thought he was the catch of the century. Now if only her Mystic Fall friends agreed, everything would be perfect.

Hiding behind Stefan and Bonnie, Shelly managed to remain in the same room as Klaus. Even if it was just barely.

Catching Caroline's eye, Shelly, gesturing her intention to have a smoke, stepped outside. Caroline did not need it to be spelled out, if she could distract Klaus, the others could follow. Deciding she had best do it or it would only make things worse and they wouldn't trust her with any information, Caroline whispered in Klaus' ear about how her old bedroom was unoccupied.

Together they snuck off to her room, which was easy enough to do. Caroline mouthed at Stefan when Klaus was not looking to follow Shelly and tried to indicate she would distract Klaus. He appeared to have received the message for he nodded curtly. No one else noticed her and Klaus creeping into her bedroom because they were quite drunk and the party was getting really rowdy at this point. Caroline did not think now was the best time for Shelly to leave her apartment unattended, but that was also why it was the best time to distract Klaus and hold their secret meeting.

Klaus pulled her in for a kiss and locked the door while pressing Caroline against it. She knotted her hands in his hair, rubbing her body against his.

His cellphone rang. Klaus released her with a growl.

"It's Jason, this had better be good," Klaus told her.

"Jason does have a knack for breaking up our make-out sessions," Caroline giggled and Klaus softened and laughed with her.

"Yes?" he answered the phone, in an impatient tone of voice.

Caroline heard Jason on the other end of the line saying Klaus needed to come. They thought they had found a witch.

About to panic, Caroline hurried to take her phone out and text Bonnie, Stefan and Shelly. Hopefully one of them would see it before Klaus left the room and they could move somewhere he would not see them on his way out. Otherwise the cat was out of the bag and he would kill them, if not because he heard anything, but out of suspicion alone.

"I'm sorry, love. I have to go," Klaus said closing his phone.

"No, don't go," Caroline wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, even if she could only stall him.

"I don't want to go –"

"Then don't," she said, pouting and giving him a flirtatious look. "You do whatever you want, remember?" She knew she had him there.

"A couple more minutes," he cupped her face tenderly and kissed her softly.

"A couple more minutes," Caroline echoed.

Klaus kissed her softly, nipping at her lower lip and stroking her cheek. His other hand, cupped her bum firmly and Caroline pulled him closer, and ran her hands over his broad shoulders. Desire did not ignite within her, instead it simmered and grew steadily until it was a riptide.

Unlike last night, Klaus was gentle. He lifted her legs up around his waist. The only not gentle thing he did was tear her panties off and toss them in a corner somewhere.

"That is the _second_ pair you have ruined," Caroline broke the kiss to murmur.

"I'll get you new ones, or better yet, you could just stop wearing panties all together," Klaus nipped at her earlobe affectionately with a sinful smile.

"I don't think that'll happen in the near future, but you go ahead and dream," Caroline steered his hand toward her center, where she was aching with need already.

Klaus did not manacle her hands together for once, and she enjoyed running her hands through his hair all she pleased and down the length of his cock.

A couple more minutes turned into several, but they did eventually emerge from the bedroom. She glimpsed Shelly, Bonnie and Stefan in the living room, in the midst of an animated conversation with Poppy. They had not seen her and Klaus yet, so when he gave her a chaste peck good bye, she slipped into the kitchen to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"He's gone," Stefan said after a moment. Then she heard him compel Poppy to forget this conversation.

"I don't approve, just so you know," Shelly said.

"This is important, alright?" Stefan answered. "I am worried Caroline is developing feelings for Klaus."

"Me too," Bonnie echoed. "And I think they are –"

"Having sex?" Stefan supplied, sounding far too much like Damon. Oh his humanity dimmer switch was definitely set to low. Was Caroline ever going to kick his ass for it! "I heard them the other night, and what on earth do you think they were doing in that bedroom? Knitting? Caroline is a big girl and she can have sex with whoever she pleases. That's not the problem. The problem is, if Caroline has feelings for Klaus, she will try to stop us."

"She won't let us kill him, if she cares about him," Shelly said. "I know what Caroline is like, and I don't think it would be a good idea to tell her I can kill her boyfriend."

"Caroline has the right to know what is really going on," Bonnie told them haughtily. "I know she might have feelings for Klaus, but that's exactly why it would be wrong to deceive her."

"We can't, she'll try to stop it," Stefan spoke in Damon's voice again. "How does this potion of yours work? We can't take any chances."

"I used another form of oak tree and charmed it to as close an imitation as possible to white ash oak. Combined with a few other potions ingredients, I have made a potion that will kill an Original vampire. You apply it to a stake, it doesn't even have to pierce the heart. Scratch the skin or pierce it in any way and the poison will spread through the system and it will kill the target."

"Are you sure you're descended from Elijah's bloodline and not Klaus'?" Bonnie asked with concern in her voice.

"Positive," Stefan's voice on the contrary was confident, even arrogant. "Now quit worrying about that."

The rest of the conversation was lost on Caroline. She had known they were going to desiccate Klaus, but kill him? _How _had Shelly even found a way to do that? And more importantly, what was Caroline going to do to prevent his death?

Caroline tuned out the rest of their conversation. For a moment she weighed her options, but she knew she was only going through the motions – so to speak. She could not let Klaus die. That wasn't even an option or anything she cared to think about. She felt it deep inside, if Klaus died – Caroline couldn't even finish the thought.

She did not want anyone to get hurt, but right now, all she could think was that, well Klaus had not held it against her that her friends were visiting. That she loved them, he understood that, but they did not understand that she cared about Klaus as well.

Oh God, what was she going to do? She couldn't let _anyone_ die, especially not Klaus.

She would have to learn more about their plan and act from there. Feeling like a sleepwalker she made her way to the living room, acting like she had heard nothing.

"We have more important things to focus on than idle chitchat," Stefan gestured for her to come over. "We can desiccate Rebekah, but it'll need to happen when Klaus is not around, preferably tonight. How long will he be gone?"

"I'd say about an hour, maybe more," Caroline hoped they would not ask what he was doing.

"This could not have worked out better," Shelly said. "Caroline, you stay here in case Klaus comes back; keep him occupied. The rest of us will take care of Rebekah."

"Then tomorrow we'll get Klaus, hopefully before he can begin to worry about Rebekah," Stefan told them.

It was clear this was the continuation of their earlier conversation and Caroline had not thought they were going to desiccate Rebekah before they desiccated Klaus. This could be the leverage she needed. If she could get Rebekah's body somewhere other than where they put it and talk to Klaus before anything else happened, well then – well it was the best plan she had had. Actually, it was her only plan and hope for a peaceful solution.

"Where are you going to put her?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual 'I am a part of the team' tone of voice.

"Our hotel room," Stefan said immediately.

"There weren't any separate rooms available," Bonnie quickly interjected, blushing.

Caroline could not help thinking Stefan _needed_ to move on from Elena, whether it was with Bonnie or Poppy or really just any girl who was not a doppelganger. Not that anything was actually going on with Stefan and Bonnie, but it would have been nice to know he had someone in his life. After all Elena was married and even before that, she had chosen Damon. Caroline was not exactly Damon's biggest fan (the asshole), but he was good to Elena, there was no denying that. And he was far more interesting than an _accountant_, but out of respect for Stefan and wanting to support him she had tried to more or less stay away from Elena's love life ever since she dumped Stefan. She knew what it cost him to lose his 'epic love', as she liked to call it.

"I'm really sorry about that. Did you at least find a nice hotel?" Caroline was asking out of concern and fishing for information simultaneously, although she doubted they would believe her intentions were partially good when they found out what she was doing.

"Yeah, we're staying at the Radisson Blue on Marble Arch," Bonnie said smiling. "Stefan got us the room. The best part of living for eternity has got to be the bank account that comes with it!"

"Or rather Damon's bank account," Stefan said with an easy laugh. "But we should get going."

Caroline grinned ruefully. Stefan had never been good with money or interested in it at all. It came as no great surprise to learn that the family fortune mainly belonged to Damon, though who knew how to spend large amounts of money, also had a knack for acquiring it. The acquisition of it, was however, usually not legal nor moral, but that was of absolutely no consequence to Damon.

**STEFAN'S POV: **

They made it to the townhouse easily enough and Bonnie and Shelly cast a spell to make the hybrids on watch fall asleep. When they entered the house, Rebekah was lounging on the couch, watching TV.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Nothing much," Stefan said.

Bonnie lowered her head and muttered the incantation to seal Rebekah in the small area surrounding the couch. Shelly was outside with a compelled Poppy who was wearing the Gilbert ring, performing the spell to allow Stefan to desiccate Rebekah.

He flew at Rebekah and dug his fingers into her chest.

She punched him but he refused to let go. The fight slowly drained from her and she turned ashen. Hurrying upstairs he found a sheet to wrap her in with some help from Bonnie they got her out of the house and at last back to the hotel. A process which would not have been possible if not for the sleeping hybrids which would soon wake, having dreamt they continued their watch and nothing uneventful happened. Witches could be very useful as could vampire compulsion, which was how they avoided any awkward questions from the cabbie and the hotel staff and guests.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline nearly fainted with relief when Stefan, Bonnie, Shelly and Poppy all returned to the party in one piece, grinning from ear to ear _before_ Klaus got back.

"Is she at the hotel?" she asked, hoping that if Klaus did appear he would not understand what she meant.

"Yes," Stefan said, grinning wider than she had seen in a long time. "It happens tomorrow morning before Klaus has the chance to really worry about Rebekah. Will you have your coven ready by then?"

"I will," Shelly replied with steely determination. Her grin of victory was gone, after all, they still had one more battle to go.

They did not know it, but Caroline had several and her first one would begin before the night was over.

**As always thank you for your continued support, I know there are a lot of Klaroline stories out there, and it means the world to me that you are reading mine! **

**Check out my tumblr: GemWritesThings for more – link on my profile. **

**Take care guys! **

**Faye**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**KLAUS' POV: **

Klaus returned to Shelly's party a little over an hour after he left it. He found Caroline quickly enough; she was doing shots with Poppy in the kitchen.

"Klaus!" she squealed. "You're back!" she had a big goofy grin plastered on her face.

He returned her smile, chuckling to himself. "How much have you had to drink, love?" he asked feeling rather amused.

"I don't know actually," Caroline scrunched up her face thoughtfully. "Poppy's been quite generous when pouring our shots," her smile was still in place and it was wide and carefree, almost like a child's. She waved him over with an energetic arm gesture.

"Well that was kind of Poppy," Klaus smiled at her and went to Caroline, who pulled him to her and rested her head against his stomach.

"Did you know – the room is spinning," she told him in a stage whisper.

"No, I did not know that, sweetheart. Are you alright?" he wondered if perhaps he should not take her home, since the room was spinning and all.

"I am better than fine," she said, her moment of seriousness long over. "Aaaand I know what you're thinking, I don't want to go home yet, do I, Poppy?" she turned to her friend.

"No, no not yet!" Poppy protested. "You are supposed to help me snag that yummy American friend of yours!"

By 'yummy American friend' Klaus assumed she meant Stefan.

"You see, I promised Poppy I would be her wingman with Stefan," Caroline explained slowly to Klaus.

"Yes, I gathered as much," he answered trying not to laugh. He had never seen Caroline drunk before and it was not entirely without charm.

The party was still going, but Caroline's mission as Poppy's wingman had been a great success (much to the surprise of Klaus) and Stefan had left with Poppy a few minutes ago. Shelly was sitting on the sofa with the little witch, their legs entwined and in deep conversation about – _shoes_…

They were curled up on the other end of the sofa from Shelly and Bonnie. Shelly was now playing with Bonnie's hair. Caroline had appeared both sleepy and miserable for a little while now.

Klaus could not help grinning at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was a thousand year old with a drunk baby vampire at a party with a bunch of _kids_. Some cheesy teen song was playing, nothing but noise in his opinion. Although a certain baby vampire, who seemed to have livened up in a matter of seconds, was singing along at the top of her lungs along with Bonnie Bloody Bennett and that Shelly girl.

"'CAUSE ON THE STREET OR UNDER THE COVERS, WE'RE STUCK LIKE TWO PIECES OF VELCRO!" Caroline and the other girls were practically shouting.

_This _was the very same girl that aspired to work in musical theater? How she sang sober, he had no idea, but singing while drunk was apparently not one of her many talents. He knew Caroline was very competent at many things and he found it rather charming that someone so capable of anything she set her mind to could not carry a tune while under the influence.

"I CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS OFF YOU!" Caroline 'sang' and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Klaus grinned and kissed her back. Drunk she might be, but her wild kisses were refreshing. The alcohol seemed to have made all her inhibitions disappear and she was oblivious to the gagging noises Shelly was making and Bonnie's shouts of; 'Get a room!'

"That's an absolutely fantastic idea, Bonnie," he winked at the witch who glowered in response. "Have I told you how adorable you are when drunk?" Klaus murmured for Caroline alone to hear.

In response Caroline smiled broadly and giggled. He kissed the tip of her nose teasingly.

Another half hour of cheesy teenage songs and drunk singing and Caroline was tired. She was sagging against him and looking pale, even by vampire standards. Klaus wondered at the shift in her behavior, wondering if perhaps she did not have the best constitution for drinking. Something he found a bit odd because he seemed to recall Caroline being able to throw back drinks with the best of them.

Poppy must _really _have been pouring on the shots.

"I don't feel very well. Take me home," she grumbled.

"C'mon love," Klaus picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

"I can walk – lemme walk," she argued, but it lacked her usual punch and Klaus decided to ignore her half-hearted protests. If Caroline really wanted down she would have whacked him upside the head by now or yelled so loud the whole building would have heard. He figured she was protesting out of sheer habit.

Klaus enjoyed carrying Caroline down the stairs, she was warm and soft in his arms, and he liked how she leaned her head against his heart. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. And when he put her down to hail a taxi, he was shocked to realize; she was still leaning on him and resting her head against his chest. He still found it odd the way Caroline trusted him and relaxed around him. Maybe it was just years of habit and distrust doing the thinking, but it made him insanely happy to think this one silly little girl who loved recklessly saw something other than a monster when she looked at him. Something so different that she cuddled him and held him close without a second thought. It did in fact warm his long dead heart, the very same place she was resting her head.

When he had flagged a taxi, he picked her back up and carried her in. She giggled and clung to his neck, suddenly wide awake.

Klaus noticed Caroline appeared to sober up during the course of the taxi ride, but she did however, continue to rest on him. He obliged without complaint. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was perfectly sober, only tired.

Returning to the townhouse Klaus was a bit surprised to discover Rebekah had gone out. He had thought she was staying in tonight, but knowing his sister she would be back in the morning. No doubt, she was out with some man.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head," Caroline told him after opening a blood bag in the kitchen.

"We just got home," he couldn't figure out what she wanted to go traipsing about for at this hour, not when they had just returned home.

He tore into a blood bag as well.

"I am aware of that," she gave him a rather rude look, which he returned with a grin. He never could take her annoyed looks seriously or be offended, how could he when she looked so cute? "But I think it'll help me sober up."

"Don't fall asleep in a ditch," he told her with a teasing smile. He gave her a peck on the lips before leaving the room to go to his study.

He called Jason in, who arrived quickly and rather nervously. Klaus supposed it made sense, given the amount of trouble he had been in lately, almost as much as that foolish bint Annie.

"Caroline is going for a walk," Klaus said when he heard the sound of Caroline leaving the house. "Go after her and make sure she's alright."

Jason nodded and left as quickly as he had come.

Normally Klaus would never assign someone to follow Caroline about, but with all the trouble that had taken place lately he didn't want anything to happen to her because of him. First it had been the un-sired hybrids terrorizing the city and now he feared the witches would take Caroline to use her against him. He had killed enough of them at this point to fear retribution and Caroline was the most vulnerable person in his life. It wasn't a far stretch to imagine they would take her hostage.

Jason was Caroline's assigned body-guard though she did not know it. Originally he had given Jason the job because he was one of his most level-headed and trusted hybrids, but lately it was because Jason had spent a bit of time with Caroline. He liked her and would therefore have extra incentive to keep her safe. Klaus might have worried about Caroline developing feelings for Jason, but how was she supposed to do that when she wasn't aware he watched her from the shadows?

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline had only been pretending to be drunk so she might have an excuse to go for a walk after the party. In reality she had had a grand total of two drinks and was chomping at the bit to get this over with.

Caroline walked at as brisk a pace as her cover story allowed until she was around the corner from the house. Then she ran at vampire speed in the direction of Marble Arch until she found a taxi to take her the rest of the way. She was quite sure Stefan had gone to Poppy's. She thought Bonnie was going to sleep at Shelly's because they had agreed that would make it harder for Klaus to find Rebekah's desiccated body, but that was not a 100% guarantee that it would actually happen. Just on the off-chance he should grow suspicious, it was best not to make it too easy for him.

Whenever she thought of Shelly and the others killing Klaus she ran even faster. She was going to save everyone she loved and when she spoke to Klaus she was damn well going to make sure he understood that. It would not be enough to save his life only to have her friends die in his place.

Caroline was in too much of a panicked hurry to notice the shadow that was tailing her.

She had to exercise every ounce of self-control she had not to vampire run in to the reception when she got out of the cab. Instead she walked at that same painfully slow, but as fast as circumstances allowed pace. She felt as if she had aged quarter of a century simply making it to the reception desk.

"I need to know what room Stefan Salvatore is staying in," Caroline leaned over the desk and made eye contact with the receptionist.

The receptionist was a pretty young brunette who was probably not much older than Caroline. That is, not much older than Caroline was now, not the age she had been when she died.

"Room 350," the receptionist replied with an empty stare and a hollow voice.

"One last thing, you won't tell anyone I asked."

The receptionist nodded, but Caroline was already running (at human speed) to the stairs. She had no time for the elevator because once she was safely hidden in the stairwell she ran at full vampire speed until she reached room 350. Even if she had passed someone in the hallway, which she did not, she doubted they would have seen the blur that rushed past them. They might however, have felt the wind rush past, but that was not so serious.

The gold numbers '350' were emblazed upon the door and it seemed they were mocking Caroline for in that instant she realized she did not have a room key. What was she going to do? It wasn't like she could just knock down the door.

Or could she?

As a human it would have been unthinkable, but as a vampire she could do it. The only question was if it wouldn't be a huge tip-off to Bonnie and Stefan come morning when they returned to their room.

But how else was she going to get Rebekah's body into storage?

Wait a minute – they would notice Rebekah's body was gone anyway as soon as they set foot in the room, so what difference did it make if the door was kicked in or not?

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Caroline muttered in response to her own though process. "God, sometimes I can be so blonde," resolve pooling in her, she kicked the door down while muttering to herself. The door went crashing in and swung wide open for her. She hadn't actually managed to kick it off its hinges. "I've always wanted to kick a door down, and people think I'm just some silly cheerleader," she added with a twinge of pride.

Walking into the large and grandiose hotel room it was fairly easy to find Rebekah's body. It had been hastily deposited on the floor and left. Caroline felt a bit creeped out. Rebekah's skin was ashen and filled with veins, but she did not have time to waste on being creeped out. Klaus was in all likelihood already wondering why she was gone so long and she did not have time for delays.

Calling forth her inner control-freak, she managed to pick up Rebekah's body without shuddering through sheer force of will. It would have been different if Rebekah were actually dead. This half-way point between life and death was more what was bothering Caroline than the girl's appearance.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Klaus's voice thundered through the room.

Oh no.

Caroline dropped Rebekah because she was startled. What was he doing here? Had he been following her? She did not even notice when Rebekah's body hit the floor.

"How – how did you find me?" Caroline forced the words out.

"Jason was following you to keep you safe from the witches. I thought they might kidnap you to use you against me. Ironically enough, you're already working against me," Klaus did not look or sound like he found the irony even slightly amusing. He had tears in his eyes and Caroline had never seen so much pain written across anyone's face before, and _she _had been responsible for inflicting that pain.

She should have known Klaus would have assigned her a bodyguard and 'forgotten' to tell her about it. She had been so stupid! And here she had thought she was _so_ clever with her little alibi and 'let's save everyone' plan. If Klaus did give her the chance to explain, she doubted very much he would comply. If he wanted Rebekah back, well here she was and not in some secret location he would never find without her help. All he had to do was take her.

"FOLLOWING ME? You could have told me! Instead of going all Edward Cullen stalker boy on me!" Caroline raged, latching onto the least dangerous topic of conversation.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, CAROLINE!" Klaus yelled loud enough Caroline shrank back and felt certain the whole hotel was now awake. "What are you doing with my sister's desiccated body?" he continued in a quieter, but equally dangerous tone of voice.

"I can explain –" before she could finish speaking, Klaus had flashed forward and grabbed her. He threw her against the wall forcefully.

Caroline cried out in pain as he twisted her arm, pinning it behind her back and pressed her face against the wall. It was impossible to move and incredibly painful, her neck, arm and face all ached.

"I'm sure you can, but something tells me it'll either be a lie or I am not going to like what you have to say," Klaus whispered in her ear, his voice low and threatening.

"Klaus please, you have to listen to me! The others they wanted to desiccate you –" she didn't dare tell him about the plan to actually kill him. "And I was only taking Rebekah's body so that you wouldn't go on a killing spree when I tried to talk to you – ahhhh!" he had momentarily pulled her back from the wall, then slammed her violently against it again.

"I really, _really_ would stop talking right this minute, if I were you, _sweet_ Caroline," he spoke the word sweet with such scorn it made her recoil as if he had slapped her.

"I'm not lying!" Caroline protested, tears springing into her eyes now.

Klaus tore the thin, pretty blue scarf from her neck and forced it into her mouth. He tied the knot tight, it pinched and pushed against her cheeks and scalp. She tried to speak, but it didn't work, she squirmed frantically under Klaus's hold, but he twisted her arm further and shoved her against the wall again.

"I loved you, trusted you and you betray me?" his voice was raw with emotion. She let out a sob, knowing he would kill her. "I think your suffering should last a few millennia, it only seems right you suffer the way I have. Wouldn't you agree?" he pulled her hair and Caroline tried to scream, but only soft sounds of pain breached the gag. "You don't need to fear me killing you, no that would be too easy, but Rebekah probably will once she wakes up."

Tears started to stream down Caroline's face. He was going to do worse than kill her! She _desperately _needed Klaus to listen to her. He wouldn't be doing any of these things or making such frightening threats if he would only just listen to her!

"Now, I am going to release you and if you speak or try to run, I'll remove your spine, do you understand?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded.

Klaus released her and pulled out his cellphone. He called Jason, who must still have been nearby and told him; 'get the fuck up here before he decided killed him and to find Rebekah someone to eat on his way up'.

When he hung up, Caroline continued to watch Klaus wearily. She could see his face now and she realized she had been wrong, he wasn't just furious, he was somehow even angrier than that. Worse yet, he was _hurt. _And now he was hurting her back in turn, except he did not think he could hurt her emotionally, so he had settled for physical violence. She wanted to say something, but the wrath she saw in his expression stopped her, she just didn't dare.

He noticed her watching him, growling, Klaus tossed her against the far side of the room. She landed right below the window with a loud 'thud'. The window, Klaus had thrown her against the window, which gave her an idea. Caroline gasped for air and pulled herself onto her knees just as Jason entered.

Jason was dragging along the pretty young reception Caroline had spoken to and he was clearly bewildered. Whatever he had expected to find, this was clearly not it. Klaus grabbed the girl and bit into her wrist. The blood that came gushing out was immediately put Rebekah's lips. Jason watched as if mesmerized, clearly never having witnessed anything quite like it.

Standing up fully Caroline carefully moved forward.

"Wake up, little sister," Klaus said, his eyes intent only upon Rebekah.

In spite of the risk to her spine she seized her chance. Caroline turned around again and flung herself through the window. The glass shattered, pieces cutting her and embedding themselves in her skin. Working off the need to survive and fear, she noticed none of the pain.

The fall was short and she was screaming at the top of her lungs (not that it could be heard through her gag), but there seemed no way to stop herself from doing this when she hit the ground.

She screamed again when her leg shattered beneath her, but she righted herself and hobbled off as quickly as she could, tearing off the gag as she went. She refused to stand there and wait for it to heal, the longer she lingered the better chance Klaus or Jason would have of catching up to her. In a matter of seconds her leg had healed itself again. The process had apparently not been slowed down by her dragging her leg along. She picked up the pace until she was at full vampire speed. She set off in the direction of Soho, an area she knew to be crowded on a Saturday night. Hopefully she would make it there and manage to lose them in the crowd.

**Thank you all for the wonderful support this story has received! You're the best, I'm not exaggerating, I'm eternally grateful! :D And to Klaroline lover who left a review saying that 'you loved me' for writing this, I hope that you will read on, even after this chapter ;) **

**Take care guys! **

**Faye**


	17. Chapter 17

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and OCs, everything else belongs to the CW* **

**Thank you to Heavens-spirit for letting me bounce ideas off you! And a special thanks to Lozipozivanillabean for stepping in as emergency beta so that I could get this chapter out in good time before I go on vacation next week! **

**Be warned, Klaus is dark in this chapter, you adorable readers probably know I like my Klaus dark and I've kept him that way in this chapter, you've been warned! ;) **

**CHAPTER 17**

Caroline had made it all the way to Soho and had managed to hide in a large group of blonde girls. She had chosen them specifically because she would blend, because just like her, they were all blondes and dressed for going out. Of course it was first then she realized no one was following her. For whatever reason Klaus had not come after her and he had not sent Jason to do the job for him either.

With shaky hands and her heart in her throat she took out her cellphone and called Stefan.

No answer.

Now her hands were shaky so bad she could barely manage to hold her phone. She had to take a few calming breaths before she was able to call Bonnie. Bonnie answered on the first ring.

"CAROLINE! Thank God you called!" Bonnie sounded panicked.

Oh no, was Klaus there already?

"Are you alright?" Caroline had to exercise every ounce of self-control she possessed not to start shouting at Bonnie to get the hell out of there. Klaus was probably already on his way. How could he not have figured out Bonnie and Stefan were working with her? And if he was too blinded by anger to work it out, Rebekah would tell him

Oh God, oh God, _oh God_!

"Yeah – uhm – Shelly sort of – ehm, oh actually never mind. It isn't important," she could almost hear Bonnie's shaky smile.

"Okay," Caroline sensed a story, but this was _so_ not the time. "You and Shelly have to get out there. I'll call Stefan again, but you need to run. Klaus knows and is probably on his way already. Don't waste time packing, just _run_."

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed. "What happened? How did he find out?"

"Just run. Do you understand?" Caroline did not want to talk to Bonnie about that. She didn't owe Bonnie an explanation, she owed one to Elena.

"I understand."

Caroline hung up and called Stefan. On her third try and just as Caroline was growing so desperate she could have cried, he answered.

"I wasn't answering my phone because I am _busy_, Caroline. What is it?" Stefan's voice was both impatient and annoyed. He sounded more like Damon than ever before.

Caroline didn't care. He could be as angry as he liked, but this was about saving his life.

"Klaus knows. Get out of there, don't pack, don't go back to the hotel - just run," Caroline said, resisting the urge to snap at him. Then she hung up.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Caroline checked into a small, rundown hotel in Camden. It was near the underground and a two minute walk from Camden Market. She had decided on this part of town because she knew Klaus would never venture into Camden. He had put on a brave face when she dragged him here, but she knew he had thought it shabby, filled with unwashed hippies. This was somewhere he would never go voluntarily again.

That being said; even Caroline would normally never set foot in this fleabag of a hotel - she didn't even do dishes! And Klaus knew that. He might think to search Camden, but never in a million years would he look in this particular hotel. Assuming he didn't think she had left the country. That might be the smart thing to do, but Caroline thought running straight to an airport was probably a very bad idea. She knew he had hybrids keeping an eye on most of the airports in case witches were to show up - of course, that didn't stop all of them from getting out that way, but Caroline did not have magic at her disposal.

No, the best thing to do would be to lay low for a little while then make her way out of the country via some completely ridiculous roundabout route.

Once she had sat down on the bed in the room. A sad, sad little room with green walls and peeling paint and a view of the back alley. Once she had sat down on the bed, in the room Caroline indulged in a good cry. Wild sobs racked her body and she had to muffle her cries in her hands.

She had thought she was never going to stop when the sound of a bed squeaking interrupted her cry-session. A moment later moans accompanied the bed squeaking noises. At first it didn't register with Caroline what she was hearing, but then she burst into laughter. Here she was at rock bottom and the people in the next door room were having noisy sex. Even if she hadn't had vampire hearing she would have been able to hear them, the walls were thin and they were really loud.

Sniffling Caroline pulled herself together. She still had one last thing she needed to do. Then she could bury her head in the sand and forget.

Forget _him_.

Caroline held her breath while the phone rang.

"Hello? Caroline, hello?" Elena sounded frazzled. "Are you safe? Bonnie called and –"

"I'm safe," for now, but she left that unspoken. Then she launched into a complete confession, during which Elena sat in stunned silence. "But I do owe you the biggest apology and I completely understand if you can never forgive me. Still I have to say it; I am so sorry, Elena. I've been an idiot and you have every right to hate me because of it. It's all my fault that you and your baby –" Caroline was forced to stop talking because suddenly and unexpectedly she was sobbing uncontrollably, again.

"Oh Caroline," Elena's heavy sigh was audible even through the phone line. "I should have known. I never should have asked you to get close to Klaus only to betray him. I should have known you'd fall for him, if you hadn't already. I should be asking _you _for forgiveness."

"That doesn't matter. I should never have – I mean, what will he do to you and the baby now?" The shame and guilt were overpowering. Why hadn't she thought of this scenario earlier?

"I doubt he'll do much of anything. He'll probably see to it that I am watched more closely and try to monitor my phone calls, but I don't think he will hurt us. And even if he tries, Elijah won't let him go too far. He's managed to keep Klaus in check until now."

There was a certain warmth and gratitude in Elena's tone that got Caroline thinking.

"Has Elijah been protecting you this whole time?" she didn't wait for Elena's answer. "Of course he has! Elena Gilbert, you vixen!"

"Be serious, Caroline," Elena attempted to sound stern, but Caroline could hear the smile in her voice. "If everyone else makes it into hiding, then it should be alright. And I spoke to Bonnie who spoke to Stefan; everyone is safe so there is no need to worry."

"That's great," Caroline was starting to tear up again, this time out of relief. "But I am wondering though, why aren't you angry with me? I did lie after all."

"Oh Care, I know all about loving the bad guy. I still remember loving Damon, I don't feel the same way about him anymore. Obviously, I can't, but those memories haunt me every day. So how can I judge you, when I did the same thing?"

"Damon wasn't quite up to Klaus's standards," Caroline muttered.

"But not for a lack of trying, let's see in a thousand years," Elena said in a wry voice.

Caroline laughed. "Oh my God, can't you just see Damon as king of the world?"

"Only too well," Elena was laughing as well. "So what's the plan?"

"I think for now, it's best to just lay low. Going anywhere near Klaus or Rebekah is a bad idea if he's looking for us, it's a death sentence." _A painful one_, she added silently to herself. For the others at least. For her would keep alive for as long as it took his anger to fade…a grim prospect.

**KLAUS'S POV: **

Klaus had barely slept at all the night before. He missed Caroline, though he would never admit to being anything other than furious at her betrayal. Just a few hours ago he had kissed her, poured his heart out to her, she had been his and now she was gone. Betrayed him like everyone else. He should have known she would do the same.

His foul mood had been made increasingly worse by the nightmare he'd had. He had dreamt he was human again, he had watched Henrik die in his arms, again. Caroline had been there watching his grief and when his brother died, she had held him, comforting him.

Klaus knew only one way to deal with such strong emotions; to kill. He had to channel all his pain into a savage rage. It was how he had survived every betrayal for a thousand years.

That was how he had found himself holding a meeting with his hybrids.

"I don't care if they are _the _witches or not! Just find me some bloody witches and I'll take care of the rest!" Klaus raged at Jason when he had protested that the coven in question appeared to be dead to the world, for all intents and purposes.

Jason had nodded his consent, then he and the rest of the hybrids had set out to do his bidding. They had fled the room at full speed, knowing it was not wise to question his orders or to delay carrying them out. Every last one of them knew how volatile Klaus could be when he was in a good mood, they dared not think what would happen if they angered him in his present state of mind.

All had fled except that foolish bint, Annie. This only served to further infuriate Klaus.

"I am here if you need _anything_," brazenly the redhead approached him, placing a hand on his chest. "I'll help you forget the girl."

Her dismissive way of referring to Caroline made the blood in his veins boil. Her touch alone ignited such a fury it was equal to an erupting volcano, and she _dared _call his Caroline, a _girl. _Like she was no one, like she had not carved out his heart and stomped all over it, laughing as she went.

Klaus grabbed Annie's throat and threw her across the room. He flashed forward and beat her head against the wall until she cried out in pain. Then he bit his fangs into her throat and drained her to the point of near death. This was not like blood-sharing with Caroline. This was like draining a human victim, this was the humiliation of being defeated by an opponent.

By a superior hunter.

As quickly as he had begun the attack, Klaus halted. He let Annie's head drop to the floor.

"Get out," he ordered and watched still simmering with rage as she dragged herself out of the room. "And if you ever forget your place again, I will kill you!"

Klaus knew the attack had been unnecessarily vicious. If he wanted Annie to stop hitting on him, all he had to do was give the order. But he had wanted, _needed _to lash out at someone and she had incurred his anger. It was not because of her bold advances, but because Annie was not _her. _

And he wanted no one else.

-O-O-O-O-

During the next few weeks Klaus hunted witches by day and tried to sleep as little as possible. He had yet to find the coven he wanted, but England's witch population was beginning to reach a low it had not seen since the witch hunt craze in the dark ages. Since the 1700-hundreds, witches had begun to grow their numbers back, but no longer. Klaus had killed thousands in the past week alone.

And when he could no longer resist the urge to sleep, he slept fitfully and dreamt.

"_Klaus dear, dinner is ready. Everyone is waiting for you," Caroline stood in the doorway of their small, wooden house. She was smiling and beckoning to him. _

_The sun was shining, and they were human. She was wearing a dress of the palest green which fit the fashion of his human life. Her hair reached her waist and was parted to one side, a thick braid holding her bangs in place, fell down alongside her curls. She was so beautiful it made his breath catch and her smile shone in competition with the sun. _

"_Who's here?" he asked, taking her hand in his and kissing it. _

"_Why everyone, silly." _

_Hand in hand they walked into the house. And when they entered the long dining hall, he saw she was right. His parents were there and smiling at him from the end of the long table. _

"_There's my favorite, son," Mikael said with sincerity and genuine liking. _

"_Join us," his mother smiled and beckoned as Caroline had done. _

_Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and…_Henrik _ were all there as well. They were seated around the table and smiling. _

"_All is forgiven, Niklaus," Elijah said and his face was animated in a way it had not been since they were human. _

"_We stick together as one, always and forever," Rebekah said, the happy girl she had been a millennia ago. _

_Caroline placed his hand over her slightly protruding stomach. _

"_We'll be such a happy family. Always and forever," Caroline whispered to him, love shining in her eyes. _

Klaus woke drenched in his sweat. The dream had felt real and it in, he had everything he always secretly wanted.

How long would he have to suffer such dreams? Was it not punishment he'd never truly had Caroline, or a real family? Must he be tormented nightly with his most secret desires?

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

For the next weeks Caroline tried to lay as low as possible. She kept all trips outside of her room as rare and brief as circumstances allowed. As an extra security measure she had stuck to the parts of town she didn't think Klaus would ever go near, so in other words, she had been trapped in Camden for far too long.

Meanwhile she was being plagued by this hollow feeling of longing and missing Klaus. Her memories were the worst; Elena had been right when she had spoken about being haunted by her memories. For Caroline was certainly being haunted. Each and every day she could not help thinking about Klaus, sometimes with fear, but mostly with sadness. She missed his touch, his voice and their banter. At night when she wanted to sleep she missed the feel of his arms around her, how she had felt safe and sated after their lovemaking. How could she have grown so used to his presence in a matter of days?

It was pathetic, she knew it. There was no way he was pining for her the way she was for him. No doubt she was the only foolish one in their relationship.

And yet, she could not help missing him. Most of all she missed how she had felt with him; strong, beautiful and loved, because in Klaus's eyes, she had been perfect. That was something Caroline Forbes had never been to anyone in her entire life.

But still she carried on.

Caroline kept her ears open for news in the supernatural community and occasionally spoke to Elena when Elijah was around to lend her his phone. Elena was refusing to tell the others were Caroline was hiding, only telling them that she was 'fine' – fine being a relative term in this case, as Caroline most certainly did not feel 'fine'.

She heard news of Klaus hunting down every witch in the country like he was some sort of Medieval Inquisitor, though far more effective. They were of course only rumors and if you believed the rumors then you had to believe the rumors about Klaus being tens of thousands of years old - and the devil incarnate.

So Caroline tried her best to take the rumors with a pinch of salt, but at the same time, she could not help a shiver going down her spine when she heard about the witch hunting. That, she would not put past Klaus. However, she knew he was not the devil incarnate for the devil could not love.

And Klaus loved, she knew that. Therein lay the reason for her torment. He loved her and she had betrayed his trust. Knowing how he felt about betrayal only made her feel worse about what she had done.

All these rumors only really served the purpose of frightening Caroline into believing she might have destroyed the last of Klaus's ability to trust, and aided her imagination in calling forth terrible images. Images of Klaus as he had been when he first arrived in Mystic Falls and not how he was with her.

Maybe it was simply the result of having been cooped up for too long, but Caroline's subconscious suddenly flooded her with pictures of a demonic faced Klaus, shrouded in darkness and soaked in blood.  
If only Caroline had known how right she was in her thinking.

"That's it! I need fresh air, that isn't who Klaus really is, especially not how he's been to me," Caroline said to the empty hotel room, as if it were a person and cared about her doomed love affair.

_Sure the problem is that you need fresh air, not that you miss Klaus. _A nasty little voice in her head hissed.

And there it was, the real reason for her half-crazed mental images. However, Caroline refused to deal with the truth, instead she fled the room.

Caroline wandered the streets, her feet taking her where they willed without conscious thought. It was only when someone jostled into her by accident that she realized where she was. She was smack in the center of Camden Market.

Worse yet, she was standing right near the stall where Klaus had bought her feather earrings. Unthinkingly, she reached up to touch them. She had been wearing them since the night of the party. Because Klaus had given them to her, she only took them off to shower or sleep. She traced her fingers lovingly over them.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of how Klaus had not complained once as she dragged him through Camden Market. How he had done it for her.

A familiar glimpse of sandy blonde hair caught her eye. As if conjured from her thoughts, Klaus walked among the booths.

Caroline ducked into a covered stall and hid among a couple of clothing racks. From her safe hiding place she observed Klaus and as she watched, she grew increasingly alarmed.

'Walked' was the wrong word, he was _stalking _ through the crowd, cutting through people as if there was no one present. Klaus was on the hunt, she could tell. His expression was angry, determined even and his body moved with the grace of a predator.

As much as Caroline wanted to run to him and kiss him until he forgave her, she did not dare. He looked too alien, too angry. For the first time in years, she was genuinely frightened of Klaus. Whoever he was searching for, she hoped for their sake, he did not find them.

**KLAUS'S POV: **

Klaus prowled through the sea of people at Camden Market, oblivious to the baby-vampire who watched him. He refused to think about the last time he had been here. He needed to focus on the present, on the hunt.

Apparently some Gipsy witch had avoided his attention because of her reputation for being a phony who entertained the tourists at the Market with cheap tricks and a gaudy stall. Dig a little deeper though and she had a reputation for being the real deal, a powerful witch and psychic. Charlatan or fraud, Klaus did not care, he needed a kill desperately after last night's dream.

All the pain he was turning into rage had led him to become consumed by it. As a result he was racking up his highest body count to date.

The witch must have been the real deal because as soon as she saw him, she made a run for it. The sight of her running away, appealed to his predatory nature. The hunt, the chase and the kill were thrilling, addicting things.

An angelic smile came to his lips and he took off after her.

He allowed her to escape to a nearby alley then he caught her. He grabbed her, threw her to the ground and reveled in the terror in her eyes.

"Please, I had nothing to do with it!" the witch held her hands up to ward him off.

The news of the un-sired hybrids had unsurprisingly spread like wildfire throughout the city.

"Do you know who did?" his fangs extended, he loved the scent of fear.

"No! Please, I am innocent!"

"There is no such thing as innocent!" Klaus said savagely. He had believed his Caroline to be innocent, now he knew better.

Then he lunged.

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

As soon as Caroline was certain Klaus was gone, she ran at vampire speed back to the hotel. She did not care who saw her, as long as that someone was not Klaus.

Immediately after locking the door and closing all the drapes, she logged on the Wi-Fi on her phone. She had to book a plane ticket. It did not matter where to, as long as it got her far, _far_ away from here.

She could go to Gatwick, then to Edinburgh then to Berlin. Well she was going to Berlin apparently.

She was about to book it when her phone rang.

"Hello," she said wondering if it was Elena calling her from Elijah's phone or Elijah himself because something had happened to Elena.

"Caroline! Oh god, you're going to hate this, but they are going to kill Klaus tomorrow morning!" Elena's voice was tinged with panic. "I thought you should know. They've got the coven together and are preparing to strike!"

"Where are they?" Caroline demanded.

"I don't know, they won't tell me! Look, I have to go! Don't do anything stupid, just stay put!"

The line went dead.

Fucking hell! What was she supposed to do?

**KLAUS'S POV: **

"How was the hunt?" Rebekah asked almost before he had set a foot in the house.

"Unsatisfying," Klaus growled the word.

Klaus joined her in the living room. She was drinking with his hybrid, Annie. For someone who was sired to him, she spent an inordinate amount of time playing the role of Rebekah's sidekick.

"Oh Nik, just track down the traitorous little bitch and torture her or kill her or whatever, just as long as you get over her already."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him and he had to restrain himself from snapping her neck. He settled for growling at her. Lately his little sister had been more annoying than usual.

"Don't you go meddling in my affairs," he warned her.

"Why don't you take Annie for a test-drive instead?" Rebekah said callously. His sister might like having a sidekick, but Klaus knew she did not care for or even like the hybrid. She was simply convenient. "I know she's beneath you, but honestly anyone must be better than Caroline Forbes," Rebekah remained the only one brave enough to speak her name in front of him.

Annie fled the room.

"And I suppose that quarterback you used to dally about with is any better?"

"Humph, I'm not the elitist I used to be, Nick and I don't think you are either. In fact, I think –"

"No one cares what you think, little sister," he said, gruffly.

"I think –" she stared at him defiantly. "You're not the elitist you used to be either and your real problem with Annie is that she isn't Caroline," having said all she dared Rebekah quickly left as well.

Klaus overturned the coffee table in his anger.

_Why _had she done this to him? _Why _hadn't he been able to make her stay with him?

**CAROLINE'S POV: **

Caroline hid outside of Shelly's apartment on the off chance the others had gone back there to hide after Klaus had looked there for them. She was to be disappointed, it appeared Shelly's apartment was empty, but since Caroline did not think they would go back without cloaking their presence with magic she stayed outside and waited to see if anyone came out. Since she was not foolish enough to sit idly by, she started sending out texts looking for them.

Two hours later and none of the people she knew in London's supernatural community had heard anything about any of them. One told Caroline that all the witches were dead or dying, and that if she'd crossed Klaus like they'd heard, she should be in hiding not looking for others who were also being hunted by him.

Caroline knew this was sage advice, but how could she sit by and do nothing when the people she loved were in danger? This time tomorrow, at least one person she loved would be gone - she could not allow that to happen!

After a few hours it became apparent that whether or not they were there, they were not coming out any time soon. And if she was wrong, and they were hiding somewhere else then everything could be over before she managed to stop it.

There really was only one alternative, but it was ridiculously dangerous, which is why she hadn't considered it before.

Caroline would have to spy on Klaus's house and intervene before anyone died.

-O-O-O-O-

Half an hour later Caroline was creeping through backyards in Klaus's neighborhood. She wanted to get to the house nearest his, but she did not think it would be possible to just walk down the street and ring the doorbell. Instead she climbed over the fence and hopped down. Then she quietly hurried on to their balcony and knocked on the window, gently crying; "Help! Help! Someone help me!"

She continued to call out softly until a man opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the concern evident in his blue eyes.

_They should give me an Oscar for that performance or perhaps shoot me for what I am about to do next_, she thought to herself.

"Let me in," she said compelling him. "You'll let me stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll leave and you'll forget I was ever here."

Caroline sincerely hoped Klaus's hybrids would not discover her whereabouts or she would not be the only to suffer for it.

"Come in," the man said his voice hazy and eyes distant.

"One last thing," Caroline had a sudden change of heart. "You will take anyone else who is living here and go away. Stay away for a week, call it a spontaneous vacation or whatever you will, but you will leave."

"I will leave," the man agreed.

-O-O-O-O-

After the family had left Caroline made it appear as though he house was empty by staying away from all the windows and not turning any lights on or off. Then she lay down on the living room couch and slept fitfully.

Caroline did not awake until the early hours of dawn. The sound of shouts, things breaking and loud bangs were coming from the house next door.

_KLAUS! _

She sat up on the couch with a start, then flashed over to his house. Throwing the door open and running into the living room she entered a scene of chaos. Bonnie was there with Shelly and what must be Shelly's entire coven. There were at least ten other people present who were not hybrids, and to Caroline it looked as if they were each keeping a hybrid in check using magic. Bonnie and Shelly were battling Rebekah, magic versus fangs. Stefan was going after Klaus with what must be the poisoned stake.

"Stefan, now!" Bonnie shouted and tossed Klaus across the room using magic.

_Whoa where had she learned that?_

Stefan flashed forward and was about to stake Klaus through the heart. In that instant, Caroline's heart stopped.  
Before anyone had realized she was there, she had thrown herself in front of Klaus. The stake pierced her shoulder blade and she cried out in pain.

Caroline knew she was going to die. It did not matter where she had been staked, the toxic potion would spread through her system, killing her slowly. However, she did not care because Klaus would live. Caroline was now fully aware, she would have done anything to avoid losing him, whether or not he was furious with her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Klaus shouted and tried to attack Stefan.

Caroline had grabbed hold of his waist and wouldn't let him go. He tried to shake her off, but she held firm, using every ounce of her strength. No one else would die here today, not Stefan, not Bonnie, Shelly or even Rebekah, and most certainly not Klaus. Before she died, this would come to an end, she would see to it.

"EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME! IT'S MY FUCKING DYING WISH ALREADY!" Caroline bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Amazingly enough that did the trick, Bonnie sat down, Shelly ordered her coven to back down and Klaus helped her over to the nearest sofa. Stefan stood paralyzed, he had accidentally staked one of his best friends. No humanity dimmer switch, no matter how low it was set, could block that out and he didn't dare turn it all the way off. Instead he was frozen with horror.

Rebekah however, had no intentions of sitting down.

"I'll just have to hurry up and kill you before the poison does," Rebekah said approaching Caroline with a vicious smile.

"We heard young Caroline's shouting from outside and you will do as she asked," Elijah snarled as he stepped into the house, interfering before either Caroline or Klaus were given the chance to respond.

"We?" Rebekah queried just as Elena stepped into the room, right on Elijah's heels. A fit young man with golden hair quietly walked in after her, carrying a green bundle of cloth in his arms.

_That _was Mr Boring Accountant, but he was _hot_! At least look-wise Klaus hadn't done as bad by Elena as she had thought.

Caroline realized the green bundle must be the baby and wanted to reach for it, but Klaus was holding her in his arms, rather forcefully as if he could will her to live. Her head rested in his lap. As she lay on her stomach he carefully extracted the stake, with that unfair strength only he possessed.

"How did you get here so soon?" Caroline asked in amazement, deciding to stay put for now. She had no intention of complaining about being back in Klaus's arms after so long. "You only called last night!"

"I called from the airport," Elena said with a wry smile then her eyes landed up on Caroline and the stake. Caroline's face was screwed up in pain, the wound on her back had not yet healed. And the realization that it never would, hit her like a tidal wave.

She was going to die and not even Klaus could save her this time.

**Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who have favourited, alerted and reviewed this story! It means the world to me and the response to the last chapter has completely gobsmacked me! To the anons I can't reply to, thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! And sorry about the cliffhanger, don't kill me! *hides***

**One chapter + epilogue to go before this fanfiction is complete! Don't worry though, I've already begun work on the sequel. **

**Don't forget to leave a review, my lovelies! They brighten my day! **

**Check out my tumblr: GemWritesThings for more on my writing and the things that distract me from it! ;) **

**Take care guys! **

**Faye **


	18. Chapter 18

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and OCs***

**Thank you to those who have stayed with this story, I hope the final chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**And thank you to my super-amazing beta Lozipozivanillabean!**

**CHAPTER 18**

"I'll kill all of you ,_painfully, _if anything happens to Caroline," Klaus threatened. "You'd better think of a way to save her Shelly, or you, your coven and everyone you have ever met, dies along with her!"

Shelly paled and gathered her witches to begin conferring about a potential antidote. Meanwhile, Elena had decided to ignore Klaus and his threats, and she approached Caroline, so that she could to examine the wound and comfort her friend.

Klaus glared at her - he wasn't going to let the doppelganger anywhere near Caroline.

"Klaus don't –" Caroline protested, but he was predictably enough, he wasn't listening.

Caroline knew he must be out of his mind with grief and panic. She understood this because she knew, even with everything she had done and how angry Klaus had been that night at the hotel, he didn't want her dead. He had threatened her, hurt her even, but he had not killed her. He didn't want her dead. If, he did, she would be.

"Don't be ridiculous Klaus! Do you think I want anything to happen to Caroline?" Elena snapped with ferocious loyalty. "I love her too," she added in a lower, more sympathetic voice.

The sincerity of Elena moved Klaus in a way no one else could have at that moment. Only someone who shared his pain would have been able to reach him. Caroline felt how Klaus's arms stiffened, how is expression softened and he allowed Elena to examine the wound.

"It's good to see you," Caroline muttered. Pain was present in her shoulder blade; though it was lessening, it was still extreme. However, she refused to let it show. She had not seen Elena in almost two years and it was good to see her again. Like Bonnie, Elena represented everything that was Mystic Falls to Caroline.

"It is. I just wish it were better –" Elena broke off, staring at the wound in amazement. "It looks like it's healing, but if Stefan staked her with what I think he did –" Elena said, watching in disbelief as the skin knit itself back together.

Caroline took Elena's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. The pain was growing fainter and fainter. She wondered if it was a sign death was closing in on her. She didn't dare mention it in case she gave the others false hope.

"Caroline, I am so sorry," Stefan said from the other side of the room.

Stefan was too afraid to try to and come any closer, and with good reason. Each time he attempted to, Klaus' fangs extended and he stared at Stefan as if planning the best way to rip out his jugular. Caroline did not think he needed to plan it, she suspected he knew very well how to do it and inflict the most pain at the same time.

"I feel fine," Caroline said, attempting a shaky smile. The woozy feeling was beginning to subside. She knew now, that it meant she was getting closer to dying.

"The potion might have failed," Shelly said, inching her way towards the door. Most of her coven was following her lead.

Caroline did not believe that statement for even a minute. She knew Shelly well enough to know when she was lying and that high note in her voice was a dead give-away. She was only trying to stall Klaus long enough for them to make their escape.

"I don't think so," Elijah told them and Klaus' hybrids spread forward to keep the witches in place. "We're not done with you quite yet."

Exchanging nervous glances the witches realized they were outnumbered with a third Original present and shifted nervously back and forth.

It was strange, Caroline did not feel like she was dying, - not in the slightest. She knew the feeling of poison coursing through her system because of the werewolf bites she had suffered. She felt perfectly fine now; the pain was gone, although she wasn't complaining about being cradled in Klaus' arms. As far as she was concerned, pain or not, that wasn't a bad way to go.

"How did you get here so soon?" Caroline asked, still holding Elena's hand. Klaus was stroking her hair and she was comforted by the thought that when she did die, she would not be alone.

"I called from the airport. Elijah had come out to Mystic Falls to see us and when we heard from Bonnie, we came straight here," Elena explained.

It was weird to have such normality in such a bizarre moment. Bonnie was frozen with horror, Stefan had wiped all emotion clean off of his face and the others watched the scene with a mix of fear, sadness and anxiousness. Elena's husband was the worst, he seemed not to not have any idea what was going on or how to deal with such abnormal, supernatural things.

Yet here she and Elena were, talking as if everything was fine while Klaus held her, praying for the first time in a thousand years. Praying for her to live while Rebekah hoped for the exact opposite.

Caroline realized there was something strange or wrong about Elena's story, but she could not understand what felt off to her. Then she remembered; Damon was supposed to negotiate with Elijah. If Elena and Elijah were here together, then where was Damon?

"If you're here, then where is Damon?" she spoke to Elijah. "Wasn't he supposed to negotiate with him?" she asked Elena in an undertone when Elijah responded with a puzzled look.

Elena nodded.

"I don't know anything about a negotiation, but I believe Damon is the one behind my stolen dagger and ashes," Elijah replied calmly. He was as always, immaculate in both appearance and behavior. Caroline realized with a start, whatever Elijah might feel or think about Damon's brazen theft, he would not reveal it to them.

Caroline wondered where the white ash stake was. Did Damon steal that too from Elijah or did it belong to one of the other Originals? Caroline did not think Klaus would suffer it being in the hands of anyone but him, which brought her right back around to her Klaus problem. She had been trying to avoid thinking about it, but she supposed she should say something to him. After all she was dying, this was her last chance.

So she tilted her head up, her eyes meeting his and mouthed; "I'm sorry," at him.

Klaus stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. Then he mouthed; "I love you."

Caroline smiled, she was content. She used her free hand to stroke his cheek, and in response, he closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. She wondered if this was one of the last moments they would ever have together. That thought made her sad.

As if on cue, Elena interrupted. "Let me see your wound again, Caroline," she ordered and turned her over, ignoring the evil look she was getting from Klaus because of the interruption. "It's still healed. How do you feel?" she brought the subject back to more pressing concerns.

Bonnie had her hands clutched together and was praying, her lips moving quickly and furiously.

"She should be alright, seeing as I have _this_," Damon swaggered in, waving a bottle of clear liquid. "Caroline was staked with water and vervain. No harm done," he shrugged, his expression innocent and careless.

"_How _did you get that?" Shelly gasped.

"Far too easily, your neighbor was more than willing to sneak in and steal it for me," Damon said with his trademark smirk. "Of course there is more where this came from," he looked at Klaus. "I'll turn the rest over in return for Elena's freedom," he did not even glance at Elena as he spoke.

"Not quite. A pint of her blood every three months," Klaus told him.

"Klaus!" Caroline protested, but she stopped talking seeing his expression. Apparently she was still not entirely forgiven, whether or not he loved her, since she was not actually dying.

"Once a year," Damon said levelly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Elena muttered.

"NO!" both men said at once.

"Men," Caroline murmured with an amused look at Elena.

"Hopeless," Elena agreed.

"Every six months," Klaus said. "Final chance or I tear your arms off and beat you with them."

Damon seemed to think keeping his arms was a bargain because he agreed; "And you have a deal." He tossed the bottle at Klaus.

Klaus caught it easily.

"Now go get the rest of it," Klaus ordered.

"Un-compel Elena first," Damon growled.

"As you wish," Klaus gave Damon a look which suggested he was still contemplating tearing Damon's arms off. "You're now free from every compulsion I have forced upon you," he said catching Elena's eye.

Elena sat still, seeming to take in this the huge change she was feeling. Damon took off in a flash.

"And now Walter," Elena said.

Walter too was released from his compulsion, but he was still gazing tenderly at Elena, Caroline noticed.

"I want to see the baby," Caroline told Walter the Accountant and waved for him to bring her over.

Walter looked uncertainly to Elena, she nodded and smiled encouragingly. Still looking rather hesitant, Walter walked over and gingerly handed the baby to Caroline who had sat up enough to hold her. The baby weighed nothing and she was beautiful. Her eyes were closed in sleep, her mouth a little rosebud and she did indeed have Elena's nose, which Caroline traced lovingly. She leaned against Klaus, forgetting he was angry with her.

Then remembering he was annoyed, she whispered; "I really am sorry," and Klaus responded by stroking her hair. Apparently it had not been difficult to earn his forgiveness, even if she was not dying. The prospect of her near death must have been enough to scare him into forgiving her after only a few murmured apologies. Otherwise, she suspected it would have been a lot harder.

This tender moment proved too much for Bonnie, who in spite of being relieved Caroline would not die began to fake gag. She was still not on board with the whole Klaus/Caroline thing, which reminded Elijah and Klaus they still had to deal with the witches.

"What do we do about the witches, brother?" Elijah asked. "We are not killing them all, unless there is no other solution," he added before Klaus could suggest it.

Caroline sat up in a sitting position and held little baby Caroline. She was quite certain Elijah would be able to keep Klaus's temper in check.

"Do you have a better idea? What else are we going to do with them when they hold the means to our destruction?" Klaus growled irritably, but Caroline noticed he was stroking her lower back gently. Clearly he was not as angry as he was making himself out to be.

"I'm not certain, but I think we should at least discuss other options before we unnecessarily condemn them to death."

"Well maybe they should have thought about that before they came after our family!"

"Technically they came after you, Nik," Rebekah said with a very teenage eye roll.

"That's mature," Elena murmured to Caroline who had to stifle a laugh. "We aren't killing anyone, there must be another option," she then said in a louder voice.

Caroline nodded her agreement. "Actually; I have another solution," she said, thinking of a distant memory from not long after she had been turned. "We lock the witches up for a few days, until the vervain is out of their system, then we compel them to forget this entire thing. They'll forget all about the potion and everything." Hesitantly she looked to Klaus to for his response. He would have preferred to kill them all, she knew.

Klaus had not been gentle with witches lately and she doubted today's events would have done much to soften him to their cause. And Caroline knew whatever he decided in the end, would be the final outcome. She just hoped he was willing to be reasonable.

Or as reasonable as Klaus could ever be, at any rate.

"See there Niklaus, another solution did present itself," Elijah said. "Though we'd be foolish not to make quite certain everyone in this room forgets about the potion, including the vampires."

Caroline peered up at Klaus with her most innocent expression while he thought it over. She hoped he would come to the right decision. The entire room held its breath waiting for Klaus to make it.

"We'll compel them. In the meantime, they can be locked up in the basement," Klaus said the words slowly, as if he himself could not believe what he was saying.

The entire room breathed again.

Caroline tilted her head up to whisper in his ear; "It's a real turn on when you're merciful."

"I'm not through with you yet, you're still in trouble," Klaus growled, though he was grinning.

"I do have a bit of explaining to do," she agreed.

Damon returned and threw the last three bottles of ash oak potion to Klaus, who caught them and pocketed them in one fluid motion.

"And now for my dagger and ashes?" Elijah said glowering at Damon.

"I don't have those," Damon responded breezily, trademark smirk in place.

"Don't play coy with me, Damon. I think you'll find I'm not in a very forgiving mood," Elijah's voice did indeed reveal his lack of patience. "Now; Give. Them. To. Me."

"Fine," Damon pulled a dagger out of the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He handed it to Elijah with a smirk that plainly told Caroline, he thought he'd won.

"And the ashes, or else," Elijah threatened.

"Damon just give him the ashes, already," Elena ordered exasperatedly.

"Listen to her, Damon. This is your final warning," Elijah cautioned.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Damon stepped closer to Elijah. "I don't have your ashes."

Big mistake, was all Caroline could see it as. She had been watching the confrontation and was well aware which of the two would come out the winner. Her hunch was confirmed when Elijah broke Damon's arm, pushed him to the ground and forcibly took the ashes from his coat pocket, in a display of force that was more characteristic of Klaus than of his more mild tempered brother.

Elena hurried over to check on Damon and help him up, while Elijah began to help the hybrids escort the witches to the basement. Klaus started compelling the vampires – or attempting too. Stefan had taken advantage of the chaos and escaped before Klaus could kill him for stabbing Caroline, and nearly killing him.

"When I find him, I'm going to kill him," Klaus muttered looking around, realizing Stefan was gone.

"No, you're not," Caroline used her most determined voice.

She was rocking baby Caroline on her lap and just in case of Klaus had a volatile mood shift, she inched a bit further away from him on the couch. No need to risk putting the baby in way of one Klaus's temper tantrums. Caroline was still not certain if he was back to being the Klaus she knew, or the evil witch-hunting Klaus he had been recently. She loved him all the same, but she didn't trust his latter persona.

"And exactly why won't I be going after him, Caroline love?" Klaus asked, irritated but no more so than he frequently was by her.

"Think about it; _I'm _the one who got staked, so really it's my decision to make and I'm not interested in revenge," baby Caroline reached a chubby little hand toward her face. "Well aren't you a cutie," the older Caroline cooed.

"Would you stop that?" Klaus glowered, but she paid him no mind.

"You changed the subject, does that mean you've agreed not to go after Stefan?"

"For now," he did not sound pleased by the prospect.

But at least his grudging agreement meant he was back to being the Klaus she knew and not the evil witch-hunting Klaus, which was a big relief. Caroline did not think she'd want to date the other Klaus.

**ELENA'S POV:**

Elena avoided Bonnie's angry gaze as she was led down to the basement with the other witches. She knew Bonnie felt betrayed by both her and Caroline, but Elena could not see a better alternative. This was the only way everyone could live.

She noticed Damon had gone to sit with Caroline now that Klaus had gone downstairs. She wondered if he had moved on after all these years. She wanted him to be happy, but a selfish part of her wanted him to still be waiting for her.

With a bemused smile she realized he had taken quite a shine to baby Caroline, as he smiled genuinely down at the little girl as she held his pinkie finger. Her daughter's namesake held her tenderly.

Even after a whole month of being a mother and those nine-months of pregnancy, Elena still found it strange to use the phrase; 'my daughter'. It was the good kind of strange though. It was the feeling that the world was an all too good place and that she, Elena, must be the luckiest person alive, which wasn't possible. After everything she had been through, Elena had a hard time believing she could be the luckiest woman alive, so being a mother still felt strange.

"Can we talk?" her husband, Walter asked.

She wasn't sure she was ready for this conversation yet, and not for the first time, did Elena wish her own mother was here to guide her and to help her with the baby. Still she nodded and led the way to the kitchen. Walter hesitated seeing their daughter in the company of two vampires.

"She'll be fine with them, Walter," Elena reassured him and kept walking.

Walter swayed in place for a moment before following her lead. Walter had never really adjusted to the reality of supernatural creatures being real and Elena suspected he was not the sort of man who responded well to anything out of the ordinary, in spite of how he pretended be alright with all the weirdness in their lives.

"About us, I know we were compelled, but my feelings for you have become real and I think we should keep seeing each other –" Walter was speaking quickly, it was plain to see he was nervous.

"I'm sorry, Walter, but I don't feel the same," Elena felt it best to put an end to any such ideas as quickly as possible. She had had enough threesome drama to last her a lifetime with the Salvatore brothers. She had only just made her decision when Klaus hijacked her love life to keep her human, for good this time.

"All the same, you owe it to our daughter to at least try –"

"No, I don't. I owe it to our daughter to be a good mother," Elena snapped. "I'm sorry that for these past few years our lives haven't been our own, and I'm sorry if that means Caroline never has both her parents in one home, but I will _not _allow you to emotionally blackmail me into staying."

"I am not emotionally blackmailing you!" Walter sputtered, enraged.

Finally being free from her compulsion had allowed her to see that Walter had not been a good husband or even a decent one. If it weren't for the compulsion she would never have loved him, he didn't treat her right. Walter was not a good man or even just good to her the way Damon had been. He might be human, but he was not the good kind of human.

And now that she had gotten started, Elena realized there were a lot of things she wanted to tell Walter. And emotional blackmail was simply the tip of the iceberg.

"Yes, you are and you've done it before! You always do this to me! If Elijah hadn't been there you would have done the same to keep me in Mystic Falls with you instead of letting me help my friends! Who, may I add, are in this mess because they tried to help _us_! And when that didn't work, you brought our daughter along to deal with Original vampires! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Just so that I couldn't be let outside of your control for even one minute you'd risk Care's safety! If there is as much as one tiny little part of my life that Klaus isn't controlling, you are controlling it!"

"Now I've never –"

"Save it," Elena walked out with her head held high.

When she returned to the living room, she met Elijah's approving gaze, Caroline's smile and Damon's completely stunned expression. Klaus had returned from the basement and was sitting on the opposite side of Caroline, glowering at Damon, and was apparently the only one who wasn't interested in the scene between her and Walter.  
Damned vampire hearing! There was no such thing as privacy with them around.

"I'll go to court if I have to, but I am taking our daughter!" Walter followed her out of the kitchen shouting, even if she was done with the conversation, he clearly was not.

"Oh no, you are not!" Caroline literally stood up in her defense.

Elena quirked her lips at how Caroline more or less tossed the baby to Klaus who looked completely bewildered, not knowing what to do with it, before storming up to Walter. Walter looked completely shell shocked at being confronted by a force of nature like Caroline.

"This is none of your concern!" nonetheless he managed to pull himself together enough to respond.

Damon had now taken the baby from Klaus, though it appeared he didn't quite know what to do with her either. Elena knew Care would survive a few minutes of clumsy handling while Caroline and Elena duked it out with Walter.

"Oh yes it is! That's my friend you're threatening," Caroline stomped right up to Walter, the tips of their noses nearly touching. "And you are going to forget all about Original killing potions and leave!"

"I will forget about Original killing potions and leave," Walter nodded then left the house.

"Caroline, that was amazing!" Elena threw her arms around her friend, squeezing her tight.

"Anytime," Caroline responded with a chipper smile.

"Can you watch Care for a few minutes? I want to talk to Damon," she looked uncertainly to Damon who nodded, his expression guarded.

"Not so fast. No one's leaving this house until they've been compelled to forget the potion," Klaus interrupted.

"Fine, we'll talk upstairs," Elena huffed at him. "Damon's on vervain," she explained to Caroline.

"Great then we'll be locking him up as well later," Klaus smirked.

"Just what I need, more time with Damon Salvatore," Caroline grumbled but Elena noticed she went to take the baby anyhow.

**CAROLINE'S POV:**

Caroline sat downstairs with Klaus for a few minutes, listening to the sound of Elena and Damon getting back together. She knew she would have to explain everything to Klaus soon enough, but she wanted to post-pone the moment for a little while longer and enjoy the temporary peace while it lasted.

Unfortunately Klaus had other ideas.  
"Do you want to explain what happened or do I have to drag it out of you?" Klaus asked, though not as harshly as she had expected.

Caroline knew defeat when she saw it. She inevitably couldn't drag it out forever. She would have to tell him sooner or later, so she decided to get it over with since he asked. She told him the whole story from start to finish. About half-way through, Elijah returned and took the baby with him, seeing as they needed some time alone. Caroline noted with approval that at least one of the men in the house knew how to handle a baby; he held Care tenderly and packed her off to lay her down for a nap.

Klaus hadn't objected to her plan to keep everyone alive or shown any emotion when she said she'd developed feelings for him as time had passed, that she'd in fact felt something for him the whole time and it was the whole reason she had left Mystic Falls in the first place. Though when she came to the part about keeping an eye on the house to put an end to today's fight before anyone could get hurt, he became agitated. It only got worse when she told him, she'd known exactly what Stefan was about to stake him with and that she couldn't let that happen. He was angrier than he had been when she'd seen him in Camden Market yesterday, a terrifying prospect.

"What the hell made you do something as stupid as throwing yourself in front of a poisoned stake?" Klaus shouted, standing up. "Why the fuck would you do something so irresponsible, dangerous and downright suicidal? YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! WHY CAROLINE?"

Standing up she stomped her foot and got right in his face; "Because I love you, you idiot!" Caroline yelled back.

"You love me?" Klaus said looking completely incredulous.

Caroline thought it quite amusing, that was the last answer he had expected. "Yes, I love you! Duh!"

"I love you too," he pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss was heated and Caroline pushed her body as close to Klaus's as she could. She didn't stop until they were melded together, even that wasn't close enough. They didn't break the kiss until they were both out of breath and their lips swollen.

"So ehm – what do we do now?" she asked awkwardly.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Is that offer of showing me the world still good? Because if so, I have some conditions. For starters, I am not your property, you are not my boss. I am your equal and you will at all times treat me as such or I walk out the door and I will _never _return. Not to mention you don't get to 'show me the world', we'll see it together. And no terrorizing my friends or killing or torturing people –"

"Yes, ma'am," Klaus replied teasingly.

"I wasn't done –" she still hadn't told him about playing Fantine and that their world tour would have to wait until _after _the musical was done running. In fact, if it led to other parts, it might have to wait for years.

Klaus silenced her with a kiss and Caroline kissed him back with such intensity it took his breath away.

Oh well, eternity stretched out before them. The news could wait!

**Don't forget to read the epilogue my lovely readers! **


	19. Chapter 19

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and OCs***

**Here's an extra tidbit for you, lovely readers!**

**Once again, thank you to Lozipozivanillabean for being such an incredible beta!**

**EPILOGUE**

The witches had been released after a couple of days, with no memory of any white ash potion, and had gone back to their everyday lives. Similarly, so had Damon and Elena. Caroline had been allowed to keep her memories in spite of the protests from both Rebekah and Elijah. Klaus had dismissed them easily enough, with the statement that Caroline had been willing to give up her life to protect him. He would not return the favor by tampering with her memory, especially not when she was clearly not a threat to their family.

The witches of London had begun to return to the city once word had spread; the witch hunt was over.

Klaus now referred to Caroline's stubborn streak as her 'willful ways', with wry affection. Elena was staying with baby Caroline in London, indefinitely. During their first few days there, Klaus quickly learned there was no fighting Caroline on one of her projects. Not even one as simple as 'sightseeing with a baby along' which was, in Klaus's opinion, ten times worse than their first sightseeing trip because everything took a lot more time. But he endured it for Caroline's sake. He did however, draw the line at Damon staying with them. He would tolerate his presence, but he was not going to stay in their house, no matter what 'Elena would like' as Caroline kept pushing the subject.

Klaus had more or less given up his old bossy ways, at least with Caroline. She had realized she could not change him completely and she did not want to, because then he would no longer be Klaus, and it was after all, Klaus she was in love with. But just the thought of how far he had come, how he had grown to trust her made her heart swell in her chest. Just think, only last night he'd let her blindfold him while they ate frosting off each other! Apparently he'd had the idea back in Covent Garden. She admired his self-restraint because she would have gone for it the very same night as she'd had the idea, but he had waited for more than two months, just to be sure he could trust her.

But, that was love after all. And they had an eternity to enjoy it together.

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story! You're the best and I hope the end was satisfactory! ;) As for that last tidbit, I'll just leave that up to your imaginations! Let me know what you thought and as most of you know, I've got a sequel in the works. So keep an eye out for that on my tumblr and profile. And if you'd like, I have potentially another short story or two related to this after that.**

**Don't forget to leave a review or check out my tumblr, GemWritesThings, link on my profile.**

**Take care and thanks for the ride guys!**

**Faye**


End file.
